Una vida normal
by NixSophie
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. Está basado en la historia que cuenta el manga Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi , con algunos toques de anime, y cuenta la historia un año después del matrimonio entre Serena y Darien. Los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a la prueba más difícil: la vida normal. Contiene Lemon.
1. Un año después

Este es mi primer fanfic. Está basado en la historia que cuenta el manga Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, con algunos toques del anime, y cuenta la historia un año después del matrimonio entre Serena y Darien. Los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a la prueba más difícil: la vida normal. Contiene Lemon.

Capítulo 1

Un año después

Mientras Tokio se preparaba para recibir un hermoso verano y siendo las 7 de la mañana, en un apartamento, una rubia de cabellos largos y ojos de in intenso azul celeste, sufre los fuertes dolores de una contracciones que cada vez se dan más seguido. El huésped que ha ocupado su vientre durante 9 meses quiere salir pronto.

- ¡Darien! Te dije que el maletín estaba en el cuarto de Rini, no en el baño... Ahhhhh - otra contracción se hizo presente mientras Serena intentaba guiar a su nervioso esposo para poder salir pronto hacia el hospital.

- Lo siento princesa, aún sabiendo que pasaría hoy, no puedo evitar estar nervioso - dice el moreno llegando a la sala con una pequeña maleta en una mano, y una pañalera rosada con estampado de conejos colgando de sus hombros - estamos listos princesa, vamos.

Darien tomó a su esposa por la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse, le besó sus cabellos y. La dirigió hacia la puerta.

El camino hacia el parqueadero fue interrumpido por otra fuerte contracción obligando a Serena a sentarse por unos minutos en las escaleras del sótano mientras Darien, entre preocupado y ansioso no encontraba cómo ayudarle.

- No puedo creer que seas médico. Creo que mejor será tomar un taxi, así no puedes conducir - dice Serena con una expresión entre la dulzura y el dolor para intentar aplacar los inevitables nervios que su esposo tenía y de los que nunca había sido testigo.

- Tienes razón, subiré a pedirle al vigilante que llame uno y ya vengo por ti. - dice un afanado Darien subiendo por las escaleras donde se encontraba sentada su embarazadísima esposa.

Un par de minutos después, llegaba Darien acompañado de una risueña Haruka.

- Cabeza de bombón, ¿porqué no me llamaste? Te dije que yo los llevaba al hospital - saluda Haruka a Serena, ayudándole a ponerse en pié.

- No era necesario Haruka - dice un avergonzado Darien mientras ayuda a Serena por el otro lado

- Chiba, ¿ya viste tu estado?, no voy a permitir que arriesgues a la princesa y a la pequeña dama en un auto conducido por un hombre que apenas es consciente de que camina. Fue una fortuna tener a Setsuna en casa y que me enviara a ayudarles.

- G...Gra...Gracias Haruka - contesta Serena intentando contener el dolor de una nueva contracción - yo tampoco pensaba montarme a un auto con mi Darien al volante... Pensé que la nerviosa sería yo - finaliza la rubia mientras sonríe y le envía un beso por el aire Darien que permanecía sosteniendo un costado de su esposo

- Gracias Haruka - se limitó a decir mientras salían del edificio.

- No pienses que lo hago por ti Chiba, lo hago por ellas - responde Haruka con algo de resentimiento que Serena no comprende pero del que se desentiende rápidamente debido a su dolor.

- Lo sé, aun no puedes superarlo, ¿verdad Tenou? - contesta Darien con un aire de superioridad.

Rápidamente se embarcaron en el descapotable amarillo hacia el Hospital de Tokio. Un compañero de trabajo del futuro padre los esperaba en la entrada con una silla de ruedas lista para recibir a Serena.

Los tres descienden del auto. Haruka toma a La rubia por la derecha y Darien por la izquierda mientras llegan hasta la entrada.

- Darien, casi no llegan - saluda el doctor a la distancia - Hola Serena, espero que esta pequeña se esté comportando bien - añade el hombre de cabellos castaños, semblante amable y rasgos americanos, mientras ayuda a Serena a sentarse en la silla y le acaricia el vientre.

- John... - dice Sena haciéndole señas al joven doctor para que se agache y la escuche de cerca - Esta jovencita me está matando, póngame algo para el dolor, no quiero asustar más a Darien y no creo poder mantener más la calma - pide la rubia en un susurro casi inaudible pero ante el cual el doctor asiente una sola vez - y déle algo a Darien también que me está poniendo nerviosa con tanta ansiedad.

- Como quieras Serena - responde John con una sonrisa - Darien, tu y la señorita pueden esperar en la estancia hasta que Serena esté acomodada en una habitación - dice el doctor mirando a los dos y señalándoles una sala amplia y empujando la silla de ruedas por un pasillo.

- Chiba, tranquilízate - sentencia Haruka mientras entra y se sienta en un sofá.

- Eso intento, pero no lo logro - contesta cortante Darien mientras permanece de pie con la mirada en el pasillo por el que desapareció su esposa. - Haruka, hagamos una tregua.

La rubia se sorprende ante la petición y la seria expresión de Darien.

- La tregua la haremos cuando terminemos nuestros pendientes - contesta bastante molesta.

- Hazlo por ellas, no quiero que Serena se entere de lo que hacemos, y no podré seguir ayudándote por un tiempo - finalmente mira a Haruka a los ojos y suplicante sigue hablando - disfruto ayudarte y tus enojos me divierten, pero ahora podemos bajarle la intensidad, ¿hacemos una tregua de paz?

- Chiba, lo haré por ellas, pero después de un par de mese, lo retomaremos, no puedo estar quieto mucho tiempo - dice frustrada Haruka, recordando lo que ha pasado en los últimos 10 meses.

_...Flash Back..._

_- Darien hola, no digas que soy yo - saluda Haruka apenas siente la voz del pelinegro al otro lado del teléfono - espero que su luna de miel haya sido buena, pero debo pedirte un favor._

_Sorprendido, Darien sale al balcón de su apartamento para o despertar a Serena que duerme después de un agotador viaje._

_- Gracias, fue un viaje muy bueno, pero dime qué necesitas._

_- Lo siento, pero no me acostumbro a tanta paz, se que las demás, incluida Michiru intentan seguir sus vidas normales, pero no puedo oxidarme y en mi opinión, tú tampoco... - Haruka toma aire y suelta su petición sin rodeos - quiero que me ayudes a entrenar con la espada._

_Darien queda en silencio por un minuto. Se extraña por la petición, pero él mismo ya había considerado iniciar un entrenamiento clandestino para no perder la forma y poder seguir protegiendo a Serena._

_- Está bien, de lunes a viernes nos veremos en el cuartel general, no creo que a Andrew le moleste._

_- Gracias Chiba._

_... Fin del Flash Back..._

- _Desde ese entonces no puedo ganarle, tiene todo el potencial necesario para ser nuestro futuro rey... Pero no me voy a rendir_ - Piensa Haruka antes de seguir hablando - iré a llamar a las chicas y a los Tsukino para que sepan que Serena está acá - se levanta y sale del hospital dejando a Darien solo y pensativo.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido para el moreno, quien no aparta la mirada del extenso pasillo en frente.

Por su mente empiezan a pasar recuerdos de todo lo que ha vivido al lado de su esposa. Sabe muy bien que no tiene porqué estar tan nervioso, pero la idea de ser padre lo ha cambiado bastante. Ahora es mucho más sensible y atento. Ama a su princesa por sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero aún así siente temor. No recuerda a su padre, no sabe cómo serlo sin haber tenido un ejemplo y eso es lo que generó en él tanta ansiedad.

Nunca se atrevió a confesarlo a Serena, pensando que nueve meses serían suficiente para aprender y aceptar la idea, pero con la realidad a solo unos minutos, se dio cuenta que nueve meses no fueron lo justo.

- Darien, puedes pasar - la voz de su compañero lo saca de sus meditaciones - ¿quieres que te de algún calmante? - pregunta John al ver la palidez de su amigo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - responde alarmado - perdóname, pero creo que podré soportarlo, o al menos haré el intento - agrega Darien mientras sigue al doctor hacia la habitación de Serena.

- Como quieras. Cambiando de tema, Serena está casi lista, ya rompió fuente y le quedan dos centímetros más de dilatación, así que muy pronto serás papá - le explica con confianza John mientras se detiene frente a una habitación - los dejaré solos un rato - y se marcha por un iluminado pasillo.

Respirando profundamente, Darien toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira. Despacio abre la puerta para encontrarse una escena conmovedora.

- Pequeña Rini, yo se que cuando viniste hace un tiempo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y haré todo lo posible por ser la mejor madre del mundo. Ahora quiero que estés juiciosa y ayuda a tu madre a... - Serena interrumpe el diálogo que sostenía con su vientre al ver que la puerta se abre.

- ¿A qué debe ayudar este bebe a mi princesa? - pregunta Darien acercándose y acariciando el vientre de Serena mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios.

- A nada mi príncipe - contesta la rubia sonrojada al verse descubierta hablándole a su barriga - ¿estás más tranquilo amor?

- Si princesa - contesta Darien sentándose en la cama de serena y atrayéndola hacia él para recostarla en su pecho - serás una estupenda madre y yo daré mi vida por cuidarlas.

- Darien...

- Princesa, - dice el moreno cambiando su posición para quedar en frente a ella mientras rosa suavemente sus mejillas con la mano - Había olvidado algo importante hoy y creo que este es el momento perfecto - dice Darien sacando de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular de terciopelo y abriéndola frente a Serena - Sabes que te amo, que eres mi sueño hecho realidad y que me haces el hombre más feliz del universo... - toma la pulsera plateada y se la pone en la muñeca izquierda - esta pulsera no es solo mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, simboliza nuestras vidas y lo que empezaremos a construir de hoy en adelante - dice señalando los dijes de luna, la tierra, un corazón con un diamante, una rosa y un pequeño cascabel.

Serena mira el regalo en su mano. El plateado resalta sobre su blanca piel. Mira los intensos ojos azul zafiro de su esposo intentando sostener una lágrima ante la declaración que él acaba de darle.

- Gracias amor, es hermosa... - dice Serena dejando escapar un par de gotas de sus ojos.

- Gracias a ti princesa - contesta un conmovido Darien mientras acerca el rostro de su esposa para darle un beso.

Mientras eso sucedía en la habitación, en la sala de espera se encontraba un extenso grupo de personas cargados con regalos. Haruka y Michiru sostenían un pequeño arreglo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas. Hotaru y Setsuna, muy cerca de ellas, sostenían dos bolsas cargadas de ropa para bebe. En el otro lado de la habitación Lita protegía una bandeja de galletas de Mina, quien llevaba en sus manos un juego de globos rosa. Rey y Amy estaban sentadas mirando la discusión entre Mina y Lita, Mientras sostenían un enorme pastel de cumpleaños.

Los señores Tsukino y Sammy se encontraban sentados, mirando a todas las amigas de Serena y manteniendo una ligera conversación acerca de los estudios de Sammy. El joven adolescente ya estaba en preparatoria y buscaba conseguir una beca en el exterior para estudiar sistemas.

De regso en la habitación, Darien y serena esperaban impacientes el momento de tener a su hija en brazos. Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas. Darien le ayudaba indicándole la respiración correcta haciendo desaparecer todos sus nervios.

- Serena, Darien ¿Están listos? - entra el John ya listo para llevar a Serena a sala de partos - Darien, ve a prepararte, te esperamos en la sala, no tardes - y comienza a arrastrar la cama de Serena hacia el pasillo. Unos minutos después, estaban el doctor encargado, Darien, Serena y un par de enfermeras listos para proceder.

- Serena cuando sientas una contracción vas a pujar, ¿ok?

- Si John, pero terminemos con esto rápido que ya estoy cansada - contesta Serena entre la desesperación, el cansancio y la ansiedad.

Darien toma la mano de su esposa y la mira con ternura mientras llega la contracción que rompe el pequeño instante.

- aaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Princesa puja...

Veinte minutos después, John ponía en brazos de Serena a una pequeña de tez blanca y cabello rosa.

- Serena, feliz cumpleaños, la niña es reciosa y está completa,ente sana - dice el doctor con una gran sonrisa - ¿cómo se va a llamar?

- Serena - contesta Darien sin dejar de mirar a su esposa e hija - igual que su hermosa madre.

- Está bien, los dejaré solos mientras preparo la habitación para estas dos princesas - dice John recordando la forma empleada por su amigo para llamarle a la rubia.

- Gracias John - dice Darien mientras abraza a serena por el costado y acaricia las pequeñas manos de su hija.

- Darien... Gracias por este regalo - dice Serena quitando por primera vez s ojos de su hija y mirando directamente los de su esposo - te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti princesa... - se limita a decir Darien sin poder expresar la alegría que siente.

No hacían falta palabras, la atmósfera del lugar estaba inundada de amor. Los dos amantes se miraban mientras sostenían a su pequeña y solo con eso bastaba para que entendieran cada uno, que el otro se sentía feliz.

De repente el lugar se iluminó, el tiempo se detuvo para los aparatos que controlaban los signos vitales de Serena, y una figura femenina se presentó ante los nuevos padres.

- Serenity, Endimion, he venido hasta acá para felicitarlos - la voz de la reina de la luna se escuchaba alegre pero débil al tiempo - esta será la última vez que me verán, ya por fin podré descansar

Serena y Darien se quedaron inmóviles ante la presencia.

- ¿Puedo cargar a mi nieta? - pidió la reina acercándose a la camilla.

- Claro que si majestad - dijo de forma solemne Darien saliendo de su letargo y tomando a la bebe en brazos para acercársela

- Endimion, ya no soy más la soberana, el trono les pertenece a ustedes - respondió jovial mientras recibía a la bebe - ahora debo pedirte que cuides mis ellas. El amor que ustedes se han tenido siempre por fin dio su fruto y esa es la señal que me dice que mi decisión de enviarlos a esta época fue buena.

- Mamá... - logra susurrar Serena antes de ser interrumpida por Darien

- Prometo cuidar de ellas con mi vida - dice mientras se inclina en el suelo- y agradezco su decisión.

- Levántate Endimion, ahora, debo hacer algo antes de partir a cumplir con mi último designio - dijo la reina antes de extender una mano en dirección a la pareja. - esta niña es hija de la Tierra y de la Luna, por eso, los cristales dorado y de planta deberán ahora, generar uno nuevo que acompañe la vida de esta bebe.

Terminado de decir esto, aparecen frente a ellos los dos cristales, fusionándose por un segundo y generando un nuevo cristal rosado. Los tres cristales regresan a cada uno y la reina vuelve a intervenir.

- Hija, pronto será mi despedida para dejarte el trono - empezó a de ir la reina mientras devolvía a Rini a los brazos de su padre - hasta pronto príncipes - se dijo finalmente.

El resplandor de luz desapareció, los aparatos volvieron a funcionar como antes y Darien y Serena se miraban, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la sala de espera las chicas interrumpen sus diálogos y se miran cómplices y sonrientes. Todas sintieron la presencia de la reina y el nacimiento del nuevo cristal. Todas saben que la pequeña Rini por fin nació.


	2. El sueño de los Tsukino

**_Gracias a_**** Blackcat2010****_, Luna-P27 y yesqui2000 por sus comentarios... En este capítulo se van a encontrar con una sorpresa familiar para Serena y Darien... Espero que les guste ^.^_**

* * *

Esa tarde se vio llena de caras felices. Las chicas no paraban de felicitar a serena y de pelearse por cargar a la bebé, sin poderle ganar a Papá Kenji que la acaparó todo el tiempo hablándole de forma tonta ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa, sus hijos y su yerno.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde John despidió a los visitantes y dejó a los nuevos padres descansar de tan largo día.

Serena se durmió casi al instante en que todos abandonaron el cuarto. Darien por su parte, había disipado todos sus temores, y se encontraba en un sofá, cargando a su niña.

- Mi pequeña dama... Ahora todo tiene sentido - le decía a la niña que lo miraba intensamente- las batallas que tuvimos que enfrentar, seguir viviendo a pesar de todo... Eres la luz de nuestras vidas... - la bebé comenzó a cerrar los ojos y Darien se limitó solo a decir un "las amo" en su mente mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Rini.

Una media hora después, el se había quedado dormido en el sillón con su hija recostada en sus pecho.

En la casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko terminaba de limpiar los platos de la cena. Eran las ocho de la noche y por alguna extraña razón a los tres los había tomado el sueño por sorpresa, así que con pocas palabras, se fueron a dormir si saber lo que les esperaba.

Las cuatro Sailor internas se encontraban en el templo Hikawa preparando lo que sería la bienvenida de Serena y Rini. Luna se encontraba con ellas intentando sincronizarlas hasta que sintió una voz que le hablaba.

- Mi querida Luna, mi fiel Artemis - este último saltó asustado y mirando a Luna comprendió lo que pasaba - es hora de marcharme, pero antes, saben lo que debo hacer, por el futuro de Serenity, Endimion, las Sailor Scouts y del planeta tierra.

Los gatos se miraron cómplices, sabían lo que debían hacer y después de asentir mutua ente, se pararon frente a las chicas, induciéndoles el sueño.

En otro lugar, las cuatro Sailor exteriores habían recibido la señal en el espejo de Michiru, además del aviso que Setsuna les había dado al llegar a la casa. Se sentaron en la sala d estar con el espejo en la mesa de centro y se dispusieron a esperar el momento indicado.

- _Hace muchos años existió en la luna un reino llamado el Milenio de Plata _- comenzó a Narrar una voz femenina en los sueños de las Sailors, de los Tsukino, de los futuros reyes y en el espejo de Michiru. A medida que la voz hablaba, se iban proyectando imágenes acompañando la narración - _En el, la reina y su hija trabajaban por mantener la paz y la armonía de la galaxia..._

La narración llevó a los durmientes por la historia ocurrida en el pasado: la fuerza oscura que inundó a la Tierra, los guardianes del príncipe Endimion que fueron corrompidos [este aspecto será ampliado en los siguientes capitulos], la batalla y la final muerte de todos los guerreros.

-_ Ikuko, Kenji..._ - dijo la voz mientras las imágenes cambiaban por la proyección de la reina de la luna - _agradezco que hayan sido ustedes los padres que permitieron a mi hija nacer en esta era. Mi intensión fue que todos los guerreros pudieran tener una vida normal, pero el mal los alcanzó y se vieron obligados a cumplir su misión_ - la reina desaparece para empezarse a proyectar imágenes de las batallas de las Sailor Scout y Tuxedo Mask- , _debo pedirles perdón por eso y a la vez pedirles un último favor, a partir de ahora comienza su misión como soberanos. A la familia Tsukino debo pedirles su apoyo para la reina, su hija y hermana, para su yerno y para la princesa, solo ustedes podrán darles el apoyo moral que necesitan._

- _No teniendo más que decir, me despido de todos ustedes _- la reina de la luna vuelve a aparecer en los sueños de todos- _adiós hija mía.._. - después, todos quedaron plácidamente dormidos hasta el día siguiente, con excepción de las Sailor exteriores quienes sonreían entre ellas.

- Ahora comienza la preparación de nuestra princesa... El momento está cerca - dijo Setsuna sonriente.

Esa fue una noche despejada, con la luna es su fase más hermosa y más brillante que nunca. Las Sailors, los Chiba-Tsukino, y los Tsukino durmieron con un sentimiento de paz inigualable.

En la mañana, una persona abrió lentamente la puerta del Hospital. Darien dormía couna sonrisa en los labios y con su hija recostada en su pecho. La pequeña abría sus ojos pero estaba en silencio y tranquila. Serena dormía plácidamente en la camilla con una enorme sonrisa al igual que su príncipe.

El intruso se acercó a la camilla tan despacio como pudo y entre susurros.

- Serena tonta... ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? Eras mi heroína... - empieza a decir Sammy conteniendo una lágrima.

Darien seguía con los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba la confesión de su cuñado.

- Siempre he querido ser como tú, como Serena, alegre y descomplicado, pero no lo he logrado... Y ahora, aparte de todo haz luchado tanto por nosotros, por el planeta y no te he ayudado... - Sammy se detiene, su rostro evidencia un par de lágrimas escapadas y está sonrojado ante lo que ve.

Darien se levantó del sofá y se paró, con su hija en brazos al otro lado de la cama de Serena.

- Sammy, no tienes porqué sentirte así, tu hermana te ama... - Dice Darien con un tono consolador - ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme con tu sobrina?, quiero darme un baño - termina el moreno estirando sus brazos para entregarle a la niña.

Sammy se limita a recibirla y se sienta al lado de su hermana, con la espalda recostada a en la cabecera, mientras Darien desaparece tras la puerta del baño.

- Eres una princesa hermosa - le susurra el joven a la bebé sin percatarse que la rubia ha abierto los ojos...

- En algo estamos de acuerdo Sammy... - dice Serena asustando por un segundo a su hermano menor.

- Serena!... - exclama asustado - ya me voy si quieres...

- No, quédate y ayúdame, ¿si? - dice la rubia sentándose en la cama.

El joven se limite a asentir y entregarle la niña a la madre, quien inmediatamente se prepara para darle pecho.

- Serena jo pensarás hacer eso delante de mí! - grita un sonrojado Sammy, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

- Samuel esto es algo natural... Si quieres mira el televisor, pero no te vallas... - dice Serena recordando el sueño de la noche anterior.

- Está bien... Me quedo, pero dime, ¿porqué nunca lo dijiste? - pregunta Sammy mientras se sienta en el sofá

Serena comienza a darle pecho a Rini, mientras mira a su hermano distraído.

- Era algo difícil de creer, incluso para mí... Y quería protegerlos... - dice Serena en voz baja.

- Te entiendo, pero... - divaga en qué puede decirle a su hermana. La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa y aún intenta digerirla - olvídalo...

Serena se percata de lo que sucede al interior de la mente del joven, por eso decide preguntar por otra cosa que le inquieta.

- ¿Papá y mamá cómo lo tomaron?

- Estás en un gran problema con mi padre, al igual que Darien... Mi mamá no ha parado de llorar - dice Sammy mirando por primera vez a su hermana desde que está amamantando a su sobrina - en eso se parecen bastante - concluye Sammy con una gran sonrisa.

- Sammy... ¿Tu no deberías estar en el instituto? - pregunta Serena al darse cuenta de la hora

- Si, pero me volé de casa... - el joven se sonroja tanto que un tomate envidiaría su color - necesitaba saber que no era un sueño y que estaban todos bien.

Serena calla. Es la primera vez que su hermano demuestra algún sentimiento protector hacia ella. Termina de darle pecho a la niña, la deja dormida en la cama y se levanta para abrazar a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo inmóvil.

- S... Serena... - es lo único que puede decir el joven.

- Princesa - dice Darien mientras sale del baño interrumpiendo el emotivo abrazo - iré a buscar a John, espero que podamos irnos hoy mismo.

Y así salió de la habitación dándole privacidad a su esposa.

- Serena, mamá y papá están orgullosos... Sé que no te dirán nada al respecto... Pero.. Yo si quiero que sepas... Que... Te... Te admiro - dice Sammy con palabras entrecortadas y con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

- Te quiero Sammy... Pero ven, ayúdame con Rini mientras me doy un baño - y desapareció tras la puerta del baño dejando a su hermano solo con la bebé.

Unos minutos después entra Darien por la puerta con una bandeja que contenía un café y un par de jugos naturales. Le ofrece un jugo a Sammy sin decir nada y comienza a preparar las cosas de Serena para salir del hospital.

- ¿Que? - pregunta sorprendido el joven - ¿tan pronto les dan de alta?

- La sangre de guerreras les permite reponerse rápido - dice Darien juntando las cosas - Además, con un médico en casa, no habrá problema en sacarla de acá para que no sospechen que Serena está como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Hasta ese momento Sammy no se había percatado del estado de su hermana y de la niña. Ella tenía su figura perfecta, los senos más grandes por la lactancia, pero nada muy visible. Y la bebé, no la había visto llorar o quejarse por algo.

- Oh... Entiendo - dijo Sammy de forma despreocupada - ¿Darien, puedo ir a casa con ustedes?... Quisiera pasar este día con mi hermana.

- No hay ningún problema, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Y así, después de recibir una buena cantidad de dinero y las llaves del apartamento, salió del hospital para ayudarle a Darien.

Mientras en el hospital, Serena sale del baño, encontrándose a Darien alzando por encima de su cabeza a una sonriente Rini.

- Estás lista princesa?... - pregunta Darien con una enorme sonrisa y bajando a Rini.

- Si mi príncipe

Darien deja a la bebé en la cama y se acerca a su esposa. Con un movimiento rápido y fuerte hala a Serena por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo. Con una de sus manos le soba la espalda y con la otra levanta su mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

El intenso azul zafiro penetraba en el azul celeste de la rubia. Las corrientes eléctricas corrían por el cuerpo de ambos.

- Sabías que eres la mamá más hermosa del universo? - pregunta Darien con un tono seductor.

- Si? No te creo... - responde Serena coqueta.

Darien acercó sus rostros y la besó suavemente. Ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y respondió el beso de una forma más apasionada. No entendía cómo lograba desconectarla del mundo con una sola mirada, mientras en el caso de él, cualquier contacto con la piel de su princesa podía volverlo loco y hacerle perder toda la razón.

El beso se prolongaba, sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro demostrando la necesidad que sentían de unirse en cuerpo y alma nuevamente. El momento era mágico y se estaban perdiendo en ese beso.

- Cof-cof - tosió John en la puerta para llamar la atención de la pareja - Doctor Chiba, sabe usted que este no es lugar para eso... - dijo John con una sonrisa, después de todo, ya había sido testigo de algunos besos de ese estilo desde que trabajaba con Darien.

- Lo se Doctor Smith - respondió Darien de forma alegre - por eso mismo quiero llevármela a casa.

- No quiero más detalles... - dijo John simulando que tapaba sus oídos - puedes llevártelas, pero sabes los cuidados que deben tener. - finaliza extendiéndole la orden de salida.

- Gracias John... - dice Serena tomando a la bebé en brazos mientras Darien tomaba las cosas.

Y así partieron. La nueva familia Chiba estaba camino a su hogar entre sonrisas.

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo lleva por nombre "Aprendiendo a ser padres", aún estoy trabajando en él, pero espero montarlo en no menos de 2 días... **_


	3. Aprendiendo a ser padres

**Muchas gracias a Blackcat2010****_, Luna-P27 y yesqui2000 por sus comentarios..._**

**Aclaro cositas.**

**Blackcat2010: en el manga los parres de Serena no saben nada, me pareció bueno qe supieran, y más adelante ellos ayudarán a su hija... La única persona agena que sabe la verdad es Andrew que presta su local como centro de operaciones, cosa que conservé para este fic.**

**A partir de este cápitulo empiezan a hilarse elementos para los próximos. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Llegaron al edifico rápidamente. En el transcurso Serena le preguntó a Darien por su hermano y este le contestó que tuvo que irse de repente. Ahora se encontraban entrando al ascensor.

En el quinto piso, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Darien la abrió y le dio el paso a su esposa que cargaba a su hija. Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, y al dar un paso más, la rubia queda inmóvil.

Una sonrisa inevitable se dibuja en su rostro y a su vez la lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer el camino desde sus ojos hasta su cuello. Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que ocupaba la me de café de la estancia principal aromatizaba el apartamento. Del ramo se desprendían globos rojos flotantes en forma de corazón y otros rosados más tradicionales. Colgando del techo había un letrero que decía "Bienvenidas a casa", la caligrafía era muy conocida para Serena.

Por el pasillo principal se acercaba la figura de un rubio alto y bien formado. En sus manos llevaba una caja de terciopelo. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad y respeto.

- Serena, esto es para ti - dijo el joven acercándose a su hermana y abriendo la cajita frente a ella - es mi regalo de cumpleaños, de felicitación y de agradecimiento - agregó mientras sacaba de la caja una cadena plateada con un dije de luna llena decorado con brillantes y se lo ponía al rededor del cuello. - las rosas y los globos si son de Darien - finalizó Sammy parándose frente a su hermana.

- Gracias Sammy - dijo Serena mientras miraba tiernamente a su hermano menor.

- También hay uno para mi sobrina - dijo sacando el segundo collar, igual al otro, pero con piedras rosadas mientras se lo ponía en el cuello a su sobrina.

Serena llevó a Rini a la habitación preparada para ella. Sammy y Darien se sentaron en la sala de estar hablando sobre el futuro académico del joven de el joven y así pasaron la tarde, los tres juntos, hablando como nunca lo habían hecho.

Los primeros cuatro meses fueron fáciles para los Chiba. Darien trabajaba en el hospital hasta las tres de la tarde. Serena se acostumbró a los que haceres del hogar y a cuidar al tiempo a su hija. Rini, era hasta esas fechas una bebé calmada, casi no lloraba, comía y dormía en horarios regulares. Pero, tal vez por tener sangre de guerrera y sus poderes despiertos desde el nacimiento, la pequeña se desarrollaba rápidamente. Dos días antes pudo sentarse sola, pero ahora comenzaba el real martirio para los novatos padres.

Por otro lado, los Tsukino vivían su vida como hasta antes. Nunca hablaron del sueño, pero tanto Ikuko como Kenji miraban con solemnidad a su hija. Sammy, por su parte pasaba todas las tardes ayudando a Serena después del instituto. Todos los domingos, los Chiba iban a la casa Tsukino para pasar la tarde en familia.

Las chicas también llevaban una vida normal. Amy comenzaba sus estudios de medicina en la misma universidad de Darien. Rey estudiaba música, alternándolo con sus debes como doncella del templo Hikawa. Lita comenzaba su carrera como chef profesional. Mina se había inscrito en una academia de artes.

Las Sailors exteriores no se quedaban atrás. Hotaru estaba en la secundaria. Setsuna se dedicaba a diseñar vestidos y estaba a preparando su primera colección para pasarelas. Michiru seguía dando conciertos de violín por todo el mundo. Y Haruka... Ella se negó a salir de Tokio, por eso solo competía en carreras de exhibición, así estaría siempre cerca de la princesa y seguiría su entrenamiento con el príncipe retomado un mes después del nacimiento de Rini. Además las nueve, Darien y la bebé se encontraban todos los sábados en el sótano del Crown (centro de operaciones), en la casa de los príncipes o en el templo Hikawa.

Serena se encontraba cambiando agua de las rosas que día a día le lleva Darien. Rini estaba sobre una manta, sentada en la sala de estar, rodeada de juguetes. Darien estaba entrando al apartamento con una rosa roja y otra rosada en una mano y el maletín en la otra.

- Princesa - saluda en pelinegro a su esposa, seguido de un apasionado beso en los labios que se prolonga por unos cuantos minutos.

De repente, entre los pies, ambos sienten una extraña sensación. Dan por concluido el beso y miran hacia el suelo. Allí, una pequeña con dos pequeñas coletas se sostenía de sus piernas para mantenerse en píe.

- Mi pequeña dama ya se para? Pregunta Darien alzando a la niña y dándole un beso en las mejillas.

- Parece que sí - contesta Serena dándole también un beso a la niña, celebrando su nuevo logro.

Comieron juntos y Darien se tiró, como de costumbre a jugar con su pequeña en el suelo. Mientras Serena se encargaba de preparar el baño y la cama para Rini.

Darien aparece con la niña en el baño tras unos quince minutos de juego. Serena recibe a la niña, la desviste y la mete a la bañera. Normalmente a esa hora, Rini ya está cansada, ahora parece mucho más enérgica. Chapotea en el agua, se ríe y grita feliz. Darien mira desde la puerta del baño y Serena se contagia de las risas de su hija.

Todos los días el baño termina con una Rini cansada y lista para dormir, pero ese día la niña sigue despierta y con más energía que sus dos padres juntos.

- Acuéstala en su cuna, tal vez se quede dormida - dice Darien un un dejo seductor, los planes del moreno no eran precisamente jugar hasta tarde con muñecas o leer un cuento hasta media noche.

Serena toma a la niña y la lleva hasta su cuna, le da un beso de buenas noches y apaga la luz saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras esto sucede, Darien espera a Serena en el cuarto, con una rosa roja en sus manos.

- Se dormirá pronto - dice la rubia entrando a la habitación y acercándose a Darien.

- Ven acá princesa - dice el moreno eliminando el poco espacio que hay entre ellos, acercando a serena hacia él y tomándola por la cintura

- D...Darien... - dice Serena con voz entrecortada por la pasión que comenzaba a surgir en la habitación.

Darien cargó a su esposa hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente, acostándose a su lado apoyado en un costado.

- ¿Sabias que cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa? - le dice un coqueto Darien mientras suelta su tradicional peinado y dejando la rubia cabellera inundar la cama.

- Y tú cada día eres más galante... ¿Crees que con piropos baratos me vas a convencer? - contesta Serena entre risueña y picara.

- Siempre me funcionan, pero si te vas a poner difícil solo dímelo - sacando un pañuelo de seda rojo de la mesa de noche se lo pone en los ojos a Serena, impidiéndole la vista - ahora princesa, te vas a dejar cortejar o recurro a otras técnicas?

Ese era un juego diario. Siempre, antes de dormir, Darien seducía a su esposa con una técnica diferente. La pasión y el amor que brotaba en su habitación superaba cualquier otra, incluso, la de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Ellos simplemente eran dos seres destinados a amarse siempre y eso se evidenciaba claramente para cualquiera que los viera juntos.

Era verdad que temían que el nacimiento de su hija terminara con esas horas que obligatoriamente buscaban ambos para demostrarse el infinito amor que sentían. Pero hasta ese día, parecía que hasta su bebé ayudaba para que no se acabaran eso momentos.

Serena yacía acostada en la cama, boca arriba a la espera de la nueva idea de su esposo. Darien por su parte tomó la rosa y comenzó a pasarla suavemente por el rostro de larubia. La frente, la nariz, sus labios...

- Te amo princesa... - le dijo al oído mientras bajaba la rosa roja por el blanquecino cuello haciendo gemir a Serena.

Despacio comenzó a quitar los botones delanteros del vestido que traía Serena. Lo abrió completamente y la sentó para terminarlo de quitar.

- Darien... Mi querido Darien - suspiraba Serena mientras él la volvía a acostar en la cama.

Siguió pasando la rosa, esta vez por el valle entre sus senos, sobre el sostén blanco que tenía puesto. La llevó hasta su abdomen en un suave roce que provocó un gemido involuntario por parte de la rubia, haciendo sonreír a Darien e incrementando la erección que ya sentía entre su pantalón.

De repente, un golpe, seguido de un fuerte llanto se escuchó en todo el apartamento, si no fue en todo eledificio.

- ¡Rini! - Dijeron los dos al unísono, levantándose de la cama.

Darien soltó la rosa y salió corriendo de la habitación,mientras Serena buscaba una bata para cubrirse y salir.

En el cuarto del lado, una pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de su cama, llorando inconsolable y con un enrojecimiento en su frente.

- ¿Mi pequeña dama, qué te pasó? - pregunta Darien mientras la recoge y mira la frente de la niña - ¿cómo te caíste?

En ese momento entra Serena en la habitación mirando hacia la cuna. Una pila de muñecos estaba recostada en el barandal. Parecía dispuesta como escaleras.

- Darien, mira esto - Llama la rubia a su esposo que no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

Los dos miraban la cuna, a la pequeña y la gran distancia hacia el suelo. De la nada Darien soltó una carcajada asustando a Serena.

- Rini, tu hiciste eso? - pregunta Darien entre risas y dejando más confundida a Serena.

La bebé asintió. Aunque sus facciones eran de una bebé de cuatro meses, sus expresiones parecían de una niña de cinco años.

- Darien de qué te ríes?, no encuentro lo gracioso -dice Serena sin ocultar su enojo.

- No ves princesa?, nuestra hija parece ser muy inteligente, no quería dormir aún y buscó como salirse de la cama - Darien entrega a su esposa a la risueña Rini y empieza a quitar los barandales de la cama.

- Qué haces? - pregunta Serena mientras al tiempo soba la frente de su hija.

- Serena, solo quito esto para que la próxima vez que quiera bajarse, no sea desde tan alto.

Serena solo miraba callada, su hija intentaba hacerla reír o llamar su atención halando un mechón de su cabello pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- cuatro meses de edad no son muy pocos para que un bebé cree una escalera?... - le pregunta Serena a Darien con tono de preocupación.

- Si, es muy poco, pero ten en cuenta que esta pequeñita no es una niña normal - dice rozando la nariz de su hija con la suya - Deberíamos hablar con Luna al respecto, ¿puedes decirle que venga mañana?... - Darien se queda pensando unos instantes - ahora que recuerdo, no debía regresa ya hace un par de meses?

Serena se sonroja al recordar lo que dijo su guardiana

...Flashback...

- Lo siento Serena pero tanta melosería me asfixia... - decía la gata avergonzada - además no quiero arriesgarme a ver a Darien desnudo otra vez.

- Luna pero fue un accidente... - Serena intenta conciliar con la gata- y él ni cuenta se dio...

- Por más dormido que estuviera, Serena, son unos recién casados, necesitan privacidad, yo me voy con mina un tiempo - y la gata salió por la ventana.

...Fin de Flashback...

- D.. Debe estar muy feliz con Artemis... - Serena intenta esquivar la pregunta - Además, sabes que ella está esperando a que tengamos una casa más grande...

- Ok... Pero me gustaría que te ayudara con Rini... - dice el moreno mientra recibe a la niña y la acuesta en la cama, rodeándola con muñecos de felpa - ahora jovencita, usted va a dormir juiciosa que papá y mamá tienen algo que hacer - finaliza Darien dándole un beso a su hija y mirando seductor a Serena.

Ambos salen de la habitación dejando a una Rini enérgica y aburrida.

- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Darien? - pregunta Serena sentándose en la cama matrimonial - Se calló de muy alto, y no parece una niña de su edad.

- Princesa, Rini no es como otras niñas, ni tu como otra mujer - dice el pelinegro acercándose y abriendo la bata de serena de forma coqueta - o no te haz dado cuenta de lo rápido que te repusiste del embarazo? - termina rozando la cintura perfecta de la rubia, inclinándose sobre ella para acostarla y besando sus labios con urgencia.

Esos labios hacer perder a Serena cualquier preocupación. Ella se deja llevar por las sensaciones que le produce su esposo al tocar sus curvas y sentir su aliento.

Así, después de silenciarla, Darien busca desatar el sostén que le impide sentir los pechos de su princesa. Los deja libres y mientras sigue besándola de forma apasionada, masajea con su mano uno de los senos descubiertos, provocando en la rubia un una corriente que hace estremecer su cuerpo y que le obliga a soltar un gemido suave. Esa era la señal de Darien para saber que volvían a retomar lo que su ahora inquieta hija había interrumpido.

...toc-toc...

- Dime que no es cierto Serena - dice un frustrado Darien levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta. Serena se volvía a poner la bata para mirar lo que sucedía. Darien entra al cuarto con la niña en brazos ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

Con una expresión extraña que lindaba entre la rabia, la frustración, la excitación y la sorpresa, el pelinegro entrega la niña a su esposa y se va directo al baño para darse una ducha de agua helada y poder postergar definitivamente sus ansias.

Serena por su parte, se pone un camisón y se acuesta en un lado de la cama, con la niña e el medio para hacerla dormir, pero parece una misión imposible. Rini hala los cabellos de su madre, juega con su pulsera y su collar y recorre la cama gateando. La rubia solo intenta calmarla pero las energías de la pequeña superan la de su madre que se queda dormida mientras la pelirosa sigue jugando.

Darien sale del baño con un pantalón largo de dormir y ríe ante la escena que encuentra: Serena duerme plácidamente. Rini salta en el colchón con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Quieres dormir acá? - le pregunta el moreno a la niña mientras él se sienta en la cama y la retiene para que deje de saltar.

La niña asiente como si entendiera lo que su padre dice. Él le da un beso en la frente, la acuesta en el medio de Serena y él y se acuesta también. Unos minutos después también e queda dormido dejando a una niña juguetona despierta y jugando con los cabellos de sus padres hasta caer rendida un par de horas después.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Una rubia de cabellos largos y mirada alegre se paraba de su cama sorprendida por ver, entre ella y su esposo a su hija durmiendo cómodamente con manos y pies abiertos y estirados, ocupando una buena porción de la cama. Con una sonrisa sale de la habitación y se dirige a tomar el teléfono de la sala.

Suenan dos repiques y una voz enérgica contesta del otro lado.

- Hola, casa de Mina Aino, la diosa del amor, ¿quién habla?

- Mina habla Serena - contesta la rubia tragándose la risa para no ofender a su amiga por la peculiar manera de responder al teléfono.

- Serena hola, qué tal? A qué me debo el honor de tu llamada tan temprano?

- Necesito hablar con Luna urgente, ¿podrías ponerla al teléfono?

- Luna? Pasa algo grave Serena?

- Si y no, digamos que a partir de ayer tenemos un terremoto en casa

- terremoto? No entiendo

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave, pero ponme a Luna por favor

A través de la bocina se escuchó un grito con el nombre de la gata, y unos segundos después la voz de Luna se escuchaba.

- Hola Serena, ¿cómo están? - Pregunta la gata con un tono melancólico en su voz.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a Luna le hacía falta estar cerca de Serena.

- Bien Luna, pero queremos que regreses, mi Darien quiere hablar contigo y yo quiero que me ayudes con el nuevo terremoto que tenemos en casa - dice la rubia sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Con una risa estrepitosa la gata acepta y promete llegar en una media hora.

Al colgar el teléfono, Serena se dispone a hacer el cafe, un biberón y calienta unos panecillos para despertar a su esposo. Increíblemente, la vida en pareja le había cambiado algunos viejos malos hábitos. Ahora despertaba primero que Darien para atenderlo antes de salir para el hospital, aunque Luna fue la responsable de organizarle su reloj biológico. Aprendió a desenvolverse en la cocina gracias a Lita quien, muy pacientemente, le dedicó días enteros en esa labor. Y así de a poco, aprendió a ser una buena ama de casa.

Con un panecillo en la boca entró a la habitación encontrándose a Darien despierto y jugando con Rini al avión.

- Haber señor Chiba - dijo Serena tomando a la niña y dejando a Darien con un enorme puchero en los labios - a bañarse que el desayuno está listo y usted debe irse para el hospital.

- Buenos días princesa - dice el pelinegro dándole un apasionado beso a su esposa - de esta noche no te me escapas - le susurra al oído antes de desaparecer tras la puerta l baño.

- Y usted señorita, es hora de comer - le dice a Rini mientras juega con su nariz.

El desayuno transcurría con relativa normalidad. La enorme energía de la pelirosa estaba dejando sordos a sus padres y le había dejado a Serena un buen manchón de comida en el piso.

Darien se despidió de la niña y cuando se despedía de Serena con otro de sus apasionados besos, una gata negra entró por el balcón.

- Chicos! Respeten a su hija - dice Luna recordando la escena que la obligó a darles privacidad.

Lo cierto era que muy pocos soportaban las profundas demostraciones de amor entre los futuros soberanos de Tokyo de Cristal, que en lugar de disminuir con el tiempo, se hacían cada vez más frecuentes e intensas.

- Luna, no me vas a decir que estuviste todo este tiempo donde Mina solo comiendo galletas? - dice Darien con cara pícara haciendo sonrojar a la gata - Mas tarde halamos, debo irme - mirando su reloj - Te amo princesa - le da un tierno beso y sale del apartamento.

Luna y Serena se saludaron y la gata experimentó en carne propia el motivo por el que la rubia decía que su hija parecía un terremoto. La niña, en un descuido, halo la cola de la gata y la movía como si estuviera barriendo el suelo.

- Serena! Dile a esta niña que me suelte! - gritaba la gata al punto de la histeria, mientras Rini y Serena reían a todo volumen.

Cuando la rubia logró liberar a su amiga, dejaron a la niña jugando mientras ambas hablaban de cómo actuar con ella.

- Luna está muy pequeña para tener tanta energía - decía Serena mirando a la niña que corría a lado y lado detrás del regalo que le dio Setsuna: su Lunapelota.

- Serena es normal. Ustedes no tienen la energía de un ser humano común, su motricidad va a desarrollarse mucho antes, por eso, Darien y tu van a tener que estimularle el conocimiento y estudios a más temprana edad y poder controlarla un poco - contestó la gata mientras miraba seriamente a la madre novata.

- Está bien, te creo... Pero cómo le quemamos las energía. Anoche se tiró de la cuna, nos tocó desarmarla, luego llegó a la habitación y Darien y yo hasta nos dormimos primero que ella - dice Serena antes e salir corriendo para salvar el florero con las rosas de la sala que estaba en la mira de Lunapelota.

- Lo mejor será... No lo se, podemos llevarla con Rey para que medite o al cuartel general para que entrene físicamente, tú también deberías hacerlo, no es bueno que te mal acostumbres.

- Esperaremos a que Darien llegue en la tarde y decidiremos todos juntos - dice Serena recogiendo juguetes de la sala de estar - por ahora, cuídala un momento me voy a bañar, ya que parece no querer tomar una siesta.

Y efectivamente, la niña seguía, como un conejo, saltando por toda la estancia y lanzando a Lunapelota. La gata, solo pudo correr de un lado a otro huyendo de la traviesa Rini.

Más tarde, Serena llamó a Darien para pedirle que se vieran en el Crown después de su trabajo. Empacó algunas cosas para la niña, y salió con la gata rumbo al centro de juegos.

- Hola Serena, hola muñeca - dijo Andrew efusivamente saludando a las dos - cómo haz estado Luna? - finalizó antes de abrir la puerta del sótano para bajar con las tres.

Serena le contó a su amigo los sucesos de la noche pasada y los de esa mañana.

- Valla, ninguno de nosotros pudimos separarles un beso y llega esta niña a arruinarles la noche? - Dice Andrew mientras ve a Rini perseguir a la pelota por el improvisado sector de entrenamiento de Haruka - esa sí es mi heroína... Lo siento Serena, pero te quitaron el puesto.

- No molestes Andrew, además Sailor Moon no creo que vuelva a aparecer, ese será el futuro de ella - dice señalando a su hija.

- Si tu lo dices... - Dice Andrew con pesar fingido- Iré por algo de comer, qué les traigo?

- Trae dos malteadas de fresa y un par de panecillos de crema - dice Serena con una sonrisa.

- Puedes traerme una leche achocolatada? - Pidió la gata desde un rincón adaptado para ella y Artemis.

- Luna? Leche achocolatada? - preguntaron los dos rubios al tiempo

- Qué? Me dieron ganas de una leche achocolatada - dice la gata avergonzada.

Andrew salió en busca de las cosas. Luna envió mensaje a todas las chicas para reunirse en la tarde en ese lugar. Y Serena... Ella solo perseguía a su hija para que no dañara las computadoras y los equipos de rastreo y comunicación.

Almorzaron junto a Andrew y aunque Serena quería dormir una siesta, Rini no se lo permitió, obligándola a jugar con ella a la pelota, a las atrapadas y hasta a perseguir a Luna que estaba desalentada.

Horas más tarde, el primero en llegar fue Darien, quien después de saludar a Andrew en el primer piso, bajó al sótano para encontrarse a Serena y Luna dormidas en el sector de entrenamiento y a Rini lanzando a Lunapelota contra una pared.

La niña al verlo corrió a su lado estirando sus manitas para que la levantara. La cargó y subió con ella a los videojuegos para darle un descanso a su esposa y la consejera.

En el cetro de Juegos Darien hablaba con Andrew, mientras Rini, sentada en el mostrador, jugaba con los cabellos de su padre.

- Ahora si les va a tocar sufrir Darien - Decía el rubio riendo ante el violento juego de Rini.

- Ya te contó Serena lo de anoche? - Dice Darien con semblante pícaro - estoy pensando mandarla a a pasar unas noches con el tío Andrew para que le haga compañía.

- No se te ocurra Darien! - dijo Andrew alzando un par de tonos su voz - mira no mas como dejó a Serena. luna si ha estado todo el día decaída, tal vez está enferma. Pero la pobre Serena calló rendida de tanto jugar y perseguir a este demonio - finalizó dando un beso en las mejillas a la bebé.

- Luna decaída? Eso es raro... Tendré que revisarla, sería extraño llevarla a un veterinario, así que hice un par de estudios en fisionomía felina para atenderla a ella y a Artemis.

-Eso no lo había pensado... - dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por una corte de ocho féminas alegres que se lanzaban sobre la bebé liberando momentáneamente a Darien de su tortura - Hola chicas!

- Hola chicas, iré a despertar a Serena antes de que bajen, cuiden a la niña... - y Darien desaparece de sus ojos sobándose la cabeza.

Las chicas saludaban y se pasaban entre todas a la pequeña Rini siendo víctimas de la misma tortura de Darien y haciendo reír a Andrew ante en divertido deporte adoptado por la pelirosa.

En el sótano, Darien se sentó al lado de Serena y con un tierno beso la llamó.

- Hola mi princesa - la saludó con otro beso más atrevido - las chicas están por bajar con el pequeño demonio.

Serena aún adormilada se sentó y simplemente asintió frotándose los ojos.

- Luna - dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la gata para revisarla - quiero revisarte, ven... - la tomó en sus manos y la llevó hasta la canasta de los gatos. Sacó su estetoscopio y se dispuso a examinarla mientras Serena de lavaba la cara en el baño.

- Qué hora es Amor? - preguntaba la rubia tras la puerta del baño - no se cuándo caí dormida.

- Son las cuatro menos quince - no quise despertarte y Andrew dice que llevas dormida desde las dos.

- Oh... Creo que me hace falta ponerme en forma para seguirle el paso a Rini - dice Serena saliendo de baño y abrazando por la espalda a Darien quien terminaba de examinar a la gata.

- Tal vez sería bueno que hicieran ejercicio juntas... - dice señalando a la adormecida Luna - esta gata debe estar en forma para dentro de un mes.

- A qué te refieres con eso? - dice la gata sorprendida.

- A que debemos ir buscando una casa grande porque la familia se crece...

- Luna... - Serena con cara pícara toma a la gata y la abraza fuertemente.

- Estás seguro de eso Darien! - pregunta Luna sin poder creerlo aún.

- Casi del todo.. A menos que tengas dos corazones - dice Darien con una sonrisa, siendo interrumpido por la corte de chicas que entran al sótano.

La primera en entrar fue Mina con la niña en brazos, seguida e Rey y Lita que discutían sobre el abuelo y sus nuevos entrenamientos. Amy llegaba con Hotaru hablando de un tema que la adolescente estaba viendo en e el instituto. Setsuna caminaba con Michiru hablando de colores para cambiar la casa y por último, entraba Haruka mirando mal a Darien; aún no lograba superarlo y eso le acrecentaba su mal humor.

- Hola chicas! - dónde está Artemis? - pregunta Serena omitiendo los temas de los que debían hablar.

- Creo que no tarda - dijo Mina poniendo a Rini en el suelo - Serena, debes darle algo con que jugar a esta niña, ya nos tiene a todas con dolor de cabeza.

Darien río a carcajadas provocando la confusión entre todas. El recuerdo de su tortura nocturna volvió a su cabeza.

- Por eso la citamos acá - responde Serena ignorando el buen humor de su esposo - según Luna, la niña tiene mucha más energía que nosotras porque su sangre es 100% guerrera, nació de la energía de los príncipes, mientras nosotros nacimos de humanos. - dice señalando a la niña que comenzaba a brincar por el lugar - según Luna, es bueno empezar a estimularle el conocimiento y buscar como canalizarle la energía o no nos dejará dormir.

- Rey, Amy y Haruka - las llamó Darien con gracia - están dispuestas a ayudarnos con esto?

Y así Darien explicó su idea. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes, Serena y Darien llevarían a la niña al templo Hikawa con Rey para enseñarle a meditar después del trabajo de Darien. Los mismos días, A las 6 de la tarde, Haruka ayudaría con un entrenamiento físico a Rini en el Crown, y Lita también aceptó integrarse a este. Los martes y jueves, se encontrarían con Amy en el mismo lugar para enseñarle a hablar y cosas básicas, cosa que profundizarían Serena y Darien todos los días en casa.

- Hola chicos! - entró un gato blanco por la puerta.

Serena se acercó con cara de travesura, lo cargo y lo felicitó estruendosamente, sorprendiendo a las demás. Después de todo, no habían hablado de Luna hasta el momento.

- Qué pasa Serena? - preguntaron las chicas y el gato extrañados.

- Que Luna no nos estaba dando privacidad sino que andaba de luna de miel - dice Serena dejando al gato en el suelo - y ahora tendremos que conseguir una casa más grande.

- QUE? - gritaron todas al tiempo asustando a Serena y a Luna.

Así terminaron de pasar la tarde. Mina y Serena hablaban de buscar una casa para tener habitaciones para todas y no separar a los gatos. Después de las ocho, cada una se iba despidiendo para cumplir con sus labores, dejando a Luna, Serena, Darien, Rini y las Sailor exteriores como últimos. Darien pidió a Setsuna que lo acompañara a buscar vez afuera, Darien empezó a halar seriamente, como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

- No me digas detalles, pero se acerca el momento, verdad? - preguntó el moreno, sorprendiendo a la sailor del yiempo.

- Cómo lo sabe príncipe?

- Rini y Diana ya están acá... Hay mucha paz, y empiezo a sentir cosas extrañas desde el centro de la tierra.

- Es verdad príncipe - responde una muy seria Setsuna - no sucederá mañana, pero no le doy más de ocho años.

- Algo así había calculado - pero quiero pedirte otro favor.

- Lo que usted diga

- Necesito que vallas a tu palacio y monitorees a Némesis - dice mirándola por primera vez a la cara.

- Quiere cambiar lo que sucedió?

- Quiero prevenir lo que podría suceder, si es posible, salvar a Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda antes de que suceda el congelamiento y nazca Tokio de Cristal - termina Darien tranquilamente - si quieres, podemos cuidar de Hotaru el tiempo que necesites, llévate a Michiru contigo.

Y así dieron por terminada la conversación.

Esa noche, en casa de las Sailor exteriores Setsuna explicó las órdenes de Darien. haruka aceptó que Darien y Serena cuidaran de Hotaru y la Sailor del tiempo y de las profundidades marinas partieron al instante.

En casa de los Chiba, Darien no quiso preocupar a Sena y simplemente le dijo que las chicas debían salir y le pidieron quedarse con Hotaru para que no interrumpiera sus clases.

Así transcurrieron algunos meses. A Rini no le bastaban sus entrenamientos y dejó literalmente destruida toda la cristalería de sus padres. Dijo su primera palabra un mes después de comenzar a entrenar, justo cuando nació Diana y vio a Luna dolorida, para sorpresa de todos, dijo el nombre de la gata seguido por una frase completa que le escuchaba a su padre todas las noches "¿Te duele mucho Luna?". Después de eso, fue cuestión de semanas para que la niña mantuviera conversaciones fluidas. Setsuna y Michiru aún no regresaban y Hotaru había entablado una buena amistad con Sammy gracias a las constantes visitas del chico y a que él mismo se ofreció a ayudar con Rini.

Cuando Diana nació, vendieron el apartamento y compraron una mansión cerca del centro. Los recursos salieron de la venta, ahorros de Darien y ahorros de Mina quien se mudaría al lugar para estar cerca de Artemis. La verdad es que Setsuna avisó a Darien para elegir el lugar por ser la base del futuro palacio.

La casa tenia 15 habitaciones, dos enormes jardines y un gran sótano al cual trasladaron los equipos del centro de operaciones del Crown y dejarle más tranquilidad a Andrew. Serena no se sentía muy bien en un lugar tan grande, pero se había convertido en el lugar de llegada de todos después de sus labores diarias.

La intimidad de los futuros reyes se vio duramente interrumpida por tantas actividades, personas y travesuras en su casa. Buscaban siempre escaparse a algún rincón de la casa, pero parecía que su hija y la nueva minina se las arreglaban para encontrarlos.

El 30 de junio se acercaba y el primer año de Rini y el 19 de Serena serían festejados en la mansión.

* * *

**El próximo capitulo lleva por nombre "visitas y regalos". Allí aparecerán muchos personajes que pasaron por la serie y el manga. **

**Por eso, al inicio, les pondré un glosario de cada personaje y cual historia tomé en cuenta.**

**Gracias por leerme...**


	4. Visitas y regalos

**Bueno, antes de comenzar agradezco los comentarios... Me gusta saber que aún siendo novata, les guste esta historia...**

**Ahora hago aclaraciones de personajes para los que no leyeron el manga.**

**Cuarteto amazonas: las cuatro niñas son en realidad las futuras guardianas de Rini. Ellas fueron manipuladas por Neherenia pero Serena las salvó.**

**La guerra contra Galaxia: antes de liberar a Galaxia de Caos, Rini y sus cuatro guardianas acudieron en ayuda a Serena. Ellas fueron las únicas testigos del final de la batalla porque el resto de guerreros habían muerto.**

**Chibi-Chibi: aunque en la serie era la semilla estelar de galaxia, en el manga era la forma en que Sailor Cosmos, el futuro de la Neo Reina Serena, tomó para ayudarle a su yo pasado a derrotar a Caos.**

**Sailor Cosmos: es la última transformación de Serena, siendo la guardiana del universo.**

**No siendo más, espero disfruten este capítulo...**

* * *

Los preparativos estaban hechos. Darien quiso llenar el lugar con rosas rojas y rosadas y con la ayuda de Lita, la mansión entera parecía un hermoso jardí pastel que la castaña había horneado estaba listo. La música y la comida también. Faltaba un solo día para la celebración.

Rini dormía en su habitación después de un largo día. En otro lugar de la mansión, Mina leía por tercera vez el libreto de una obra que protagonizaría. Hotaru estudiaba para un examen y los gatos le hacían compañía.

En la habitación más apartada, Darien y Serena se preparaban para dormir.

- Princesa... - le susurraba Darien a Serena mientras la abrazaba por la espalda tomándola desprevenida cuando buscaba su ropa de dormir en el armario.

- Darien... - suspiró su nombre...

Darien la tomó por la cintura girándola suavemente hacia él.

- Te amo princesa... - le dijo el moreno acercando sus rostros para darle un apasionado beso.

Serena no pudo contestar, se dejó llevar por el aliento de su esposo. Ese aliento que sabía a miel y pasión, a chocolate y amor. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Darien y se la sacaba por los hombros.

El torso desnudo de su príncipe era perfecto, bien formado y la hacía perder el control. Darien desataba las tradicionales coletas de Serena y comenzaba a sacarle el vestido cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

- Princesa, príncipe, puedo pasar? - la voz de Hotaru se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

- Otra vez no por favor - se dijo Darien a sí mismo mientras soltaba a Serena.

La rubia acomodó su vestido y Darien le abrió la puerta.

- Siento interrumpir - dijo Hotaru sonrojada y mirando al suelo al ver a Darien sin camisa.

- No interrumpes nada Hotaru - dice Serena con una sonrisa apareciendo detrás de Darien - dinos, nos necesitabas?

- Si, acabo de hablar con mamá Michiru y mamá Setsuna, dicen que traen una sorpresa y que quieren verlos a ambos a primera hora de la mañana - hablaba la adolescente aún mirando al suelo - dicen que es muy importante.

- Está bien - dice Darien con una sonrisa - nos veremos temprano en el sótano.

- Princesa, podría darme unos minutos a solas? - dice Hotaru antes de despedirse.

Ante la petición Darien sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

- Adelante Hotaru - la invita la rubia sentándose en la cama y golpeando suavemente a su lado para que se siente también - dime de qué quieres hablar.

- Es... Esq... Esque... Quería saber si Sammy viene mañana a su fiesta - dijo la chica sonrojándose y mirando sus pies.

- Ven acá Hotaru - Serena la hala y la sienta a su lado, mientras saca un cepillo de su mesa de noche y con él peina el negro cabello de la chica - te gusta mi hermano, verdad?

- Si, pero no quiero que mis padres se enteren, Haruka podría matarlo - dice la chica dándole la espalda a Serena para que esta pueda cepillarle mejor su cabello.

- No te preocupes, primero se tiene que meter conmgo - dice la rubia incitando a Hotaru para que la mire por primera vez - mañana nos vestimos y nos preparamos juntas para la fiesta, estarás muy linda, y entretendré a tus padres con alguna cosa - le ofrece una amplia sonrisa cargada de confianza.

- Gracias Serena - la chica se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla a la rubia antes de salir por la puerta y estrellarse con el torso desnudo de Darien - buena noche príncipes - y sale corriendo por el pasillo mirando hacia el suelo.

- Qué quería Hotaru princesa? - pregunta el moreno cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose en la cama al lado de Serena.

- Cosas de chicas... - responde la rubia evadiendo la pregunta y pasando su dedo índice por el pecho descubierto de su esposo - sabes que no me gusta que andes así por la casa?... - agrega ella con cara pícara.

- ah?... - Darien se hace el desentendido - así como?

- Así... Provocando la mirada de deseo de otras - dice Serena bajando su dedo hasta el abdomen del moreno provocando en él una corriente que le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

- No se de qué hablas princesa - y se lanza sobre ella, acostándola en la cama y sacándole el vestido que traía puesto.

- El señor Chiba quiere hacerse el desentendido? - dice la rubia entre coqueta y risueña

- Ya te dije que no se de qué hablas amor - y le calla todas sus ideas con un apasionado beso.

La magia invadía el cuarto. Los besos de los príncipes no solo estaban cargados de pasión... En ellos se reflejaba un amor único e inigualable. Eran un solo ser dividido en dos personas destinadas a amarse por la eternidad.

Las manos de Darien recorrían las curvas de Serena de arriba hacia abajo. Cada contacto llegaba a lo más profundo de cada uno, tanto así que con solo un roce, los suaves gemidos de ambos eran inevitables.

Serena se abrazaba al cuerpo de Darien sobando su espalda con una mano y con la otra, enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de su amado.

- Ya... se... de... donde... sacó... mi... hija... su... deporte... favorito - le susurra el moreno, entre besos a su esposa provocando en ella una risa entrecortada y un halón intencional de pelo que le hizo escapar un gemido gutural a él.

Con suma delicadeza, el pelinegro se levanta un poco para quitar el sostén de Serena, dejando sus pechos al aire y de paso se quita el pantalón quedando en bóxer y con una evidente erección.

Despacio, baja con sus besos por el cuello de su princesa. Recorre su pecho, toma uno de los senos de su esposa con su mano y el otro lo aprisiona entre sus labios, besándolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad.

La rubia gime por lo majo sintiendo las caricias de su esposo mientras le soba la espalda con una mano y con la otra atrae su cabeza más a su cuerpo.

Darien intercambia los senos antes de seguir descendiendo por el abdomen de su princesa y llegar a la última barrera que los separa. Quita las bragas de la chica con suavidad mientras ella, con maestría en sus pies, baja los bóxer del él, liberándole la molesta presión que sentía.

Despacio el pelinegro admira en su totalidad a la hermosa mujer que comparte su vida con él. Esa mujer que tanto tiempo esperó. La princesa de sus sueños, la mujer por la que dio su vida más de una vez y por la que está dispuesto a darla mil veces más. La madre de su hija... La única mujer que ha amado y seguirá amando por la eternidad.

Besa sus largas piernas, sus muslos y su entrepierna haciendo que la rubia se arquee urgida por él. Besa el centro de sus pasiones, ese espacio diseñado para dar vida por encima de placer pero que es el artífice de sus más bajos instintos. Pasa su lengua una y otra vez por el punto más sensible de Serena, quien experimenta una ola de corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

Darien sabe que ella está lista para él y que lo desea tanto o más que él a ella, pero la deja gozar de sus emociones un rato. Ella gime y respira rápido, su corazón se acelera y comienza a perder la poca razón que le quedaba hasta el momento.

- D...Da... Darien - alcanza a gemir la rubia antes de sentir llegar su primer clímax de la noche.

Él sonríe ante ella, sube de nuevo con besos rápidos hasta juntar sus labios nuevamente.

- Te amo mi princesa - dice con dificultad, penetrándola de una sola estocada antes de que el orgasmo de la rubia termine.

Con movimientos suaves pero certeros, Darien se mese dentro de ella, provocando que los gemidos de ambos sean más fuertes.

Para ambos ya no existe la cama, la habitación, la casa o el planeta donde están parados. Para ellos solo existen los dos. Sus almas y cuerpos se unen en un solo ser...

Las estocadas de Darien aumentan su velocidad. Serena pone una de sus manos en las caderas de su esposo para pegarlo más a ella. Él la besa con urgencia, con pasión, emitiendo cortos gemidos guturales entre sus labios unidos. Ella se arquea y presiona más su cuerpo contra el de su amado. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Lanzan sus cabezas hacia atrás siendo víctimas del la más sublime sensación

- Darien! - gime ella volviendo a recostar su cabeza y mirándolo.

- Serena! - dice Darien con voz ronca volviendo su rostro al de su amada y perdiéndose en el mar azul celeste de su mirada.

No necesitan palabras, sus miradas llenas de brillo muestran el inmenso amor que existe entre ellos.

Darien rueda por un costado, quedando boca arriba y halando hacia su cuerpo a Serena, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa - dice El moreno besando los cabellos de su esposa.

- Amor... - dice la rubia omitiendo el comentario con una sonrisa.

- Dime Serena... - contesta él extrañado, normalmente cuando entablan una conversación no es en la cama y desnudos.

- Saca vacaciones, quiero que nos alejemos un poco de todo esto.

- Esto?... A qué te refieres Serena? - dice seriamente el pelinegro sentándose en la cama y atrayendo a su esposa.

- Darien, pronto no vamos a tener nada de tiempo... El momento se está acercando, puedo sentirlo... - dic ella con la mirada perdida.

- Serena... No te preocupes que estoy contigo... - dice pensando que eso distraerá a su princesa, después de todo no quería que ella pensara en el futuro, no aún.

- Anda Darien, pide un mes y nos vamos los dos... - ruega la rubia volteándose para mirar el rostro confundido de Darien.

- Está bien princesa... Pero y Rini? - contesta él dulcemente.

- A ese demonio podemos dejarlo con mis padres o con Andrew... - finaliza ella con una tierna sonrisa.

- Está bien... Esperemos qué sucede mañana y programamos y un viaje - dice él tomando una sábana y cubriéndolos a ambos hasta la cintura.

- Sabes lo que vienen a decir Michiru y Setsuna, verdad? - dice ella tranquilamente y mirando a la nada.

- No puedo mentirte princesa... - dice suavemente, después de tantos años juntos, era imposible ocultarle algo - no sé exactamente pero si tengo alguna idea.

- Ehhhh... Esta bien - dice Serena en un bostezo.

- Descansa princesa... Te amo - le da un tierno beso en los labios y la incita a acostarse.

Y así, abrazados uno al otro, caen rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana se anunciaba a través de la ventana. Una gata negra caía en la mitad de las sábanas recogiéndola en la parte baja y dejando al descubierto dos pares de pies entrelazados... Con gracia pasa sus patas por las plantas de los dos amantes.

- Chicos se quedaron dormidos y Sentuna y Michiru están por llegar! - dice Luna sin voltear a la cabecera de la cama para no llevarse una sorpresa.

La gata había optado por ese método tiempo después de dar a luz a Diana cuando, después de celebrar su aniversario, a los dos jóvenes se les hizo tarde, ella los fue a despertar y los encontró desnudos a ambos.

- Luna esto es necesario? - dice un ronco Darien sentándose en la cama tomando a la gata haciendo que gire hacia él.

- Ponte una camisa Darien! - grita la gata sonrojada al ver el pecho desnudo y perfecto del moreno.

- Vamos Luna, no es nada que no hayas visto - Dice con gracia soltándola otra vez en la cama .

- Lo siento Darien, pero no me da gracia - contesta Luna sentándose sobre los pies de Serena que reía ante la conversación, y dándole la espalda al joven.

- Ya se porque Serena dice que eres una amargada - finaliza Darien mientras se levanta, se pone un pantalón de dormir y soba la cabeza de Luna para desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

- Estos jóvenes me van a enloquecer - se dice a sí misma mientras continúa con las cosquillas a Serena - vamos Serena que es tarde!

- Ya estoy despierta Luna...- dice la rubia sentándose abrazada a la sábana. - Rini ya despertó?

- Si, y está con Hotaru, Mina les preparó el desayuno y todas están en el comedor - dice la gata sin mirar a su ama para que se vista - Hotaru me pidió llamarlos.

- Gracias Luna - responde Serena poniéndose una bata - en quince minutos estamos listos.

- Les diré a las chicas - dice luna desapareciendo por la ventana.

Darien salió del baño un minuto después. Tenía una toalla atada en la cintura y sus cabellos negros escurrían aún un poco de agua. Una imagen deliciosa ante los ojos de su esposa.

- Listo princesa, puedes bañarte - dice el joven besando a su esposa - me visto y bajo para organizar el sótano y reunirnos allá - termina dándole otro beso y una suave palmadita en las caderas a Serena para que se fuera a bañar.

- Está bien amor - dice la rubia desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

Efectivamente, quince minutos después Serena bajaba las escaleras encontrándose a Hotaru leyéndole un cuento a Rini.

- Hola Hotaru... Hola mi pequeña dama - dice Serena dándole un beso a cada una - donde están Mina y Darien?

- La señorita Mina salió a comprar algo, dijo que no demoraba - contesta Hotaru con una sonrisa - El príncipe está esperándola en el sótano - agrega poniéndose de pie - feliz cumpleaños princesa- finaliza dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias... - responde con una sonrisa - puedo encargarte a Rini mientras nos reunimos con Michiru y Setsuna?

- Claro que si...

Serena baja al sótano y encuentra a Darien con una rosa roja en la mano, esperándola recostado en una de las computadoras.

Se acercó a recibirla, le entregó la rosa y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa - volvió a besarla para ser interrumpidos por el carraspeo de Haruka que bajaba con Michiru por las escalas.

- Dejen eso para su habitación chicos - dice Michiru con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bienvenidas chicas - saludó respetuosamente Darien - cómo les fue?

Michiru detalló a los príncipes el viaje al palacio de Plutón. Encontraron el planeta Némesis un par de días después de su partida. La energía negativa allá aún era débil, y pudieron rescatar no solo a los tres miembros de la realeza Blackmoon, sino también a Rubeus. Esmeralda y Diamante eran unos jóvenes de 16 y 17 años y Zafiro y Rubeos tenían unos 13. El poder oscuro aún no los había dominado por completo, pero haría falta purificarlos. Además, deberían estar preparados para represalias de Caos por haberse llevado a sus súbditos.

Setsuna entró con los cuatro chicos. Darien los miraba seriamente. Michiru solo miraba a su príncipe. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Serena corrió hacia ellos y uno a uno los abrazó y les dio la bienvenida.

Diamante y Esmeralda se extrañaban, mientras Zafiro y Rubeus sonreían tímidamente. Los chicos se sentaron en la sala dispuesta para recibirlos. Darien permaneció de pie junto a su esposa, mientras las tres Sailor exteriores permanecían detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados.

El silencio era apremiante. Darien no sabía cómo actuar y las guardianas esperaban que sus príncipes tomara una decisión.

Sn decir nada, Serena tomó el cristal de plata. Su vestimenta cambió por la de la NeoReina Serena y parándose en medio de la sala, apuntó la luz del poderoso cristal a los cuatro chicos que miraban extrañados.

Después de un par de segundos, la luna creciente negra de sus frentes cambió por la marca de la familia real de la luna y desapareció para esconderse como sucedía con la de ella y la de Rini. Serena volvió a la normalidad y les sonrió cariñosamente.

- Haruka, Setsuna - Habló por fin Serena sorprendiendo aún más a la Sailor del viento - vayan por mis padres, los necesito presentes.

Haruka salió del sótano haciendo una reverencia y obedeciendo la orden de su futura reina.

Michiru sonreía a Serena en señal de apoyo, mientras Darien seguía confundido.

- Amor, cuántas habitaciones tenemos libres? - preguntó la rubia mirando a su esposo con confianza.

- Si omitimos las de las chicas y Rini, además del estudio yel sótano, tenemos 4 libres. - dijo recordando la distribución de la enorme mansión - además, tenemos la casa del jardín trasero que cuenta con cuatro habitaciones más.

- Está bien, traeré a mis papás y a Sammy a vivir a esa casa, Diamante vivirá en la mansión y los otros chicos, si mis papás están de acuerdo, vivirán con ellos - comenzó a hablar en un tono muy poco común en ella. Su tono de reina salía a la luz solo cuando tomaba decisiones importantes - de ahora en adelante, ellos serán nuestra familia - terminó abrazando una vez más a los tímidos chicos.

Diamante sonrío por primera vez desde que entró a la enorme casa. Zafiro no quiso soltar su abrazo a Serena. Los otros dos chicos miraban el rostro inexpresivo de Darien hasta que Rubeos, con rostro inocente le sonrió y rompió el caparazón del pelinegro.

Durante media hora, Michiru, Darien, Serena y los cuatro chicos hablaron acerca de sus gustos y sueños. A Diamante le llamaba la atención la política y la diplomacia. Esmeralda amaba el diseño de joyas. Rubeus tenía aficiones parecidas a las de Diamante, mientras que Zafiro mostraba una fuerte sensibilidad por ayudar a los demás.

Serena disfrutaba la conversación, pero seguía ocultando a los presentes sus verdaderas intenciones.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por papá Kenji que con una sonrisa abrazó a su hija deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias papá - se limitó a responder la rubia mientras mostraba a su padre que tenían visitas.

Invitó a sus padres a sentarse, igual que a Michiru y Setsuna. A Haruka le ordenó poner a todas las chicas en transmisión por sus íntercomunicadores.

Darien permanecía en pie al lado de Serena, intentando leer en sus ojos la decisión que había tomado. Ella simplemente sonreía de forma jovial a todos los presentes.

Los gatos bajaron al sótano con Riny y Hotaru para presenciar también la conversación. Darien cargó a la niña, y así la futura familia real se presentaba ante sus guardianes, su familia y sus amigos para dar, lo que tal vez fuera, su primer mandato real.

- Mamá, Papá - comenzó Serena a hablar con confianza - dentro de mis labores nunca los he involucrado, pero hoy debo pedirles, encarecidamente, que me ayuden.

Mamá Ikuko estaba conmovida. Kenji esperaba por la petición de su hija. Aunque nunca le mencionaron lo orgullosos que estaban de Serena, estaban dispuestos a hacer por ella lo que estuviera a su alcance.

- Ven a esos chicos? - dijo señalándolos con la mano - se llaman Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro y Rubeus - cada chico hizo una pequeña reverencia al escuchar su nombre - de ahora en adelante, quiero que los consideren, los traten y los cuiden como si fueran sus hijos, mis hermanos.. - dijo ofreciéndoles una enorme sonrisa a los sonrojados jóvenes - no se preocupen por su sostenimiento, entre todos podemos ayudar, y por el espacio tampoco, mañana mismo se trasladan a la casa que hay en el patio trasero - Agregó la rubia percatándose de la mirada de apoyo de su esposo, cosa que la animó a seguir hablando - Diamante vivirá en la mansión, quiero que, como el mayor de los hermanos, se entre con nosotros después de sus clases en el instituto. El lunes todos comenzarán el colegio y de ahora en adelante, su apellido no es BlackMoon, sino Tsukino.

Ikuko, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y a las testigos virtuales, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar y besar en la frente a sus nuevos hijos.

- Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar - les dijo a cada uno.

- Tengo una numerosa familia! - gritó alegre Kenji mientras saludaba a cada chico.

- Gracias Princesa - todos enmudecieron al escuchar la voz de Diamante y al ver al joven de 1.80 de estatura ponerse en pie y arrodillarse ante su ahora hermana.

- No me digas así, soy tu hermana, no lo recuerdas? - se acercó y lo levantó del suelo abrazándose a él.

Darien miraba la escena con ternura. Conocía la enorme bondad de Serena, pero esta vez se había mostrado tan amorosa, comprensiva y fraternal, que se sentía mal por su tan marcada seriedad en ese momento.

El moreno dejó a la niña en el suelo, se acercó a su esposa abrazada a Diamante, y con un toque de hombro en el joven, llamó su atención para darle, con un abrazo, la bienvenida a la familia.

Todos se habían acostumbrado a ver al nuevo Darien. Desde que él escuchó a Serena una vez hablándole a su vientre entre lágrimas, contando que en ocasiones sentía que era una obligación y un estorbo para su esposo, el moreno se propuso cambiar su actitud y demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Al principio se sentía como un tonto y hasta se avergonzaba al verse descubierto, pero después de un par de semanas, se le hizo tan natural como respirar. Por fin se había dejado contagiar de la alegría, el romanticismo y la espontaneidad de su princesa. Para ella fue extraño, pero pronto se acostumbró a las atenciones y a la nueva alegría de su esposo. Pero en ese momento, nunca esperaron ver esa reacción en el futuro rey,y menos cuando él había sido testigo de la obsesión de Diamante por la Neo Reina Serena.

Y así, uno a uno fueron dejando la sala y desconectándose de la conferencia, dejando a Serena, Darien, los Tsukino y los cuatro chicos solos.

- Chicos, yo se que han tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, pero ahora podrán tener una vida normal y llena de amor - les dijo la rubia - y olvídense que soy una princesa... Ahora soy su hermana... - agregó con una sonrisa - Esmeralda... - la peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre - quieres acompañarnos a Rini, Hotaru y a mi al centro comercial? hoy tendremos una gran fiesta y debemos estar hermosas...

La jovencita asintió alegremente.

- Yo también voy hija - dijo Ikuko felizmente.

- Entonces supongo que yo me voy con Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus y Sammy a comprar algo que usar y terminar los preparativos - dijo Darien con un semblante amable.

- Yo iré a preparar cosas para el mañana y a llamar a Sammy para que venga. Salió muy temprano de casa y no dijo a donde iba. - Dijo Kenji con tranquilidad.

La tarde de Serena se vio llena de sonrisas. Esmeralda se había adaptado bien a ellas y se había ofrecido a cuidar a Rini cada vez que Serena entraba al probador. La rubia terminó por comprar un hermoso vestido azul petróleo, un poco más oscuro que los ojos de Darien. Llegaba hasta el suelo y estaba decorado con un cinto debajo de su busto, cayendo como una cascada después de un profundo escote en V.

Su madre compró un tradicional vestido negro a la rodilla, al que Esmeralda, acertadamente, le agregó un cinto rojo para marcar sus curvas y darle algo de color. Por su parte, Esmeralda optó por un vestido negro y dorado a la altura de sus muslos, ceñido al cuerpo y con un hermoso cordón que ajustaba a su cintura.

A Rini le compraron un vestido rosa con flores blancas. No era muy ancho, pero tenía un leve estilo princesa que la hacía parecer una muñeca de pastel. Y Hotaru quiso mantener algo de su atuendo habitual, comprando un vestido negro estilo sweter, manga larga, con la misma altura del elegido por Esmeralda, pero lo combinó con unas calzas rojo carmín que le daban color al atuendo y combinaban con un hermoso collar elegido por la peliverde.

Los hombres, por el otro lado, disfrutaron sus compras como nunca hubieran imaginado. Darien era un excelente asesor. Para él solo compró una camisa de botones negra de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo tono y un saco a juego, muy tradicional para la visión de los cuatro jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Sammy se decidió por un jean un poco desgastado y una camisa, similar a la de Darien, pero menos formal. Diamante optó por comprar un pantalón verde oscuro y una sencilla polera negra a juego. Zafiro y Rubeus imitaron el atuendo de Sammy, pero con colores más vivos; el peliazul eligió una camisa blanca y el pelirojo una mostaza.

En la casa, se encontraban el resto de las chicas con papá Kenji poniendo globos y letreros de Feliz Cumpleaños.

Darien y los chicos llegaron primero, siendo recibidos por comentarios alagadores y chiflidos del grupo de mujeres, causando la risa de Kenji al ver a sus cinco hijos, contando a Darien, sonrojados.

El pelinegro desapareció el resto de la tarde para preparar los dos ramos de rosas que le daría a sus princesas. Los demás chicos se unieron a las organizadoras, disfrutando de la alegría que se respiraba en el lugar.

Las chicas llegaron antes de las seis de la tarde. No entraron por la puerta principal, sino que se perdieron tras los jardines en los que Darien había dispuesto enormes rosales. Entraron por la puerta trasera y subieron por la escalera que usaban Serena y Darien cuando no querían que los vieran salir o llegar.

Entraron a la habitación matrimonial, y con maestría, Serena y Esmeralda se encargaron del maquillaje y peinado de todas.

A las 7:30, el primer piso era un caos. Todos se preguntaban donde estaban las Tsukino y Hotaru. Ya era tarde y ninguna daba señales de vida.

La primera en aparecer en medio de los gritos de las chicas preguntando por Serena, fue Ikuko, que al ser vista por Sammy y Kenji, enrojeció. Su hijo y su esposo la miraban embelzados. Detrás de ella bajaban, tomadas de la mano y hablando como viejas amigas, Esmeralda y Hotaru.

Sammy no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si bien se sentía atraído por la pelinegra, no tenía el valor para sincerarse. Darien se percató de su indecisión, y con un golpe en la espalda, le incitó para ayudarle a bajar a Hotaru. Los otros tres chicos acudieron a recibir a recibir a Esmeralda, quien sonreía alegre.

Todos esperaron que las dos festejadas bajaran las escaleras, pero nada sucedió. Los gatos entraron por una ventada alarmados llamando a Darien con urgencia, lo que hizo a los demás distraerse de las vacías escaleras.

- Darien... Vienen hacia acá... No se porqué, pero vienen con todo y su princesa - decía Luna agitada por la carrera.

- Quienes vienen Luna? - preguntó tranquilamente el pelinegro.

- Los Tree Ligths - Dijo Artemis antes de que sonara el timbre de la mansión.

Darien se dirigió a la enorme puerta y con una sonrisa la abrió.

Efectivamente, Yaten, Taiki y Seya estaban acompañados de su princesa, quien traía en sus manos un pebetero de barro adornado con cinta de regalo.

- Bienvenidos - dijo Darien dándoles paso para que entraran.

Los jóvenes pasaron y saludaron a sus viejas amigas. La princesa agradeció la hospitalidad del príncipe de la tierra y esperó, al igual que todos el descenso de Serena y Rini.

Una vez más el timbre sonó sacando a todos de sus conversaciones. Una figura conocida para todas las Sailor y que causó temor en todos los guerreros se dibujó en la entrada, acompañada de cuatro pequeñas niñas y un joven al que no le pasaban los años.

En ese instante, por las escaleras bajaba una hermosa rubia a la que la piel se le destacaba por el color del vestido. La seda caía sobre ella suave, como suspendida. Solo Darien se percató de su presencia y de la de su hija que llegaba en brazos de su madre, quedando sin palabras ante la enorme belleza que las adornaba.

Serena vio a la puerta y al reconocer las figuras corrió a abrazar a Galaxia, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos miraban extrañados. Después de lo sucedido, solo Rini, y el cuarteto amazonas pudieron ver en primera fila, la verdad de Caos y a la verdadera Galaxia.

- Serena! - la saludó alegremente la pelirroja

- Galaxia! Que alegría verte! - dijo la rubia soltando su abrazo y viendo como todos enmudecían ante el hecho.

Darien se acercó confiado a su esposa y tendió su mano para saludar a quien una vez, hace un par de años, le había quitado la vida. Fue ahí cuando recordó al joven sirviente que escoltaba a las pequeñas niñas.

- Eliot! - saludó alegre el pelinegro - hola niñas... Se agachó Darien para saludar al cuarteto amazonas, que en ese momento, contaban con unos dos años de dad.

Serena invitó a todos a pasar, fue ahí cuando se percató de los demás autoinvitados a la fiesta y corrió a abrazarlos diciendo el nombre de cada uno.

Después de que Serena aclarara el malentendido con Galaxia, el regreso del cuarteto amazonas y el porqué Eliot las custodiaba, era el turno de los visitantes de decir sus motivos.

- Princesa - habló primero la soberana del planeta del fuego - hemos venido para celebrar con usted su cumpleaños y a traerle el símbolo de nuestra alianza y colaboración con el futuro de la galaxia - y extendió el pebetero que una vez Chibi-Chibi había llevado consigo.

- Nosotros solo queríamos pasar a saludarlas chicas - dijo Seya mirando a Darien con temor por miedo a que malinterpretara sus palabras. Después de todo aunque se sintió atraído por su "bombón", había comprendido que la felicidad de ella estaba al lado del gobernante de la Tierra.

- Gracias chicos! - dijo Serena recibiendo el obsequio y abrazándolos nuevamente.

- Ahora es mi turno - dijo con una sonrisa Galaxia - Al igual que ellos, vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, y a ambos por su bebé. Me disculpo la tardanza, pero estaba devolviendo todas las semillas estelares a sus dueños en la galaxia y eso me retrasó - dijo tranquilamente antes de hacer aparecer ante ella un hermoso báculo plateado, con una estrella dorada en la punta y unas alas que la adornaban - Esto te pertenece Serena, entrego la soberanía de la galaxia a la gran Sailor Cosmos - las chicas se extrañaron ante la declaración, después de todo, Serena había omitido ese pequeño detalle al contarles lo sucedido.

Serena, con una lágrima en sus ojos, abrazó a Galaxia, quien le agregó al oído.

- Yo estaré vigilando la cantera de estrellas para avisarte cuando Cáos quiera regresar.

Darien entendió todo perfectamente. Serena le omitió detalles a las chicas, pero a él le contó todo.

- Príncipes, yo solo he venido a celebrar con la Pequeña Dama su primer cumpleaños y a presentarle a sus futuras guardianas - Dijo Eliot haciendo una reverencia ante sus soberanos.

Las niñas corrieron a abrazar a Serena y a postrarse ante la bebé que estaba en brazos de su padre.

La fiesta transcurrió normal. Las visitas se acoplaron a los anfitriones. Comieron, cantaron, bailaron y recordaron buenos momentos.

Antes de la media noche, los visitantes del planeta del fuego se despidieron y partieron a su planeta, prometiendo hacer una visita más larga en otra ocasión.

Galaxia aceptó la invitación de Serena a pasar la noche, pero partiría en la mañana para continuar su labor.

Las chicas se quedaron en las habitaciones destinadas para ellas. Mientras los Tsukino decidieron pasar su primera noche en la nueva casa.

Hotaru y Sammy pudieron escaparse del tumulto por un par de horas, para sentarse en el jardín trasero, en el que el rubio le confesó su atracción, y ella simplemente se lanzó a darle un beso, sellando así su nuevo noviazgo.

Antes de irse a dormir y después de dejar a su hija profundamente dormida, Darien llevó a Serena al jardín delantero para ver la hermosa luna llena como lo hacían cuando aún eran novios.

- Princesa - dijo Darien mirando al cielo y atrayendo a Serena para que se recostara en su pecho - porqué lo hiciste?

- Hice qué? - dijo confundida volteando su rostro para ver los ojos que le hacían olvidarse del mundo.

- Porqué los adoptaste como hermanos?

- Darien... Ellos solo necesitan amor... Eso era lo único que podría rescatarlos... - dice ella mirando a la luna- recordé cuando hace años logramos salvar a Zafiro y a las cuatro hermanas de la persecución... Fue el amor por otros lo que les permitió ser purificados en ese entonces... Afortunadamente las cuatro hermanas viven tranquilamente en la ciudad.

- No recordaba eso - dijo él dándole un beso en el cuello a la rubia - pero me encantó tu idea.

- Sabía que me entenderías... Y que mis padres aceptarían. - dijo ella tratando de ignorar el beso que Darien le daba - esos chicos son muy dulces... Pero temo por Diamante, siendo tan mayor, hay que guiarlo más...

- Serena... - dijo Darien cortando la divagación de su esposa y recordando lo que su esposa le había pedido la noche anterior - vámonos los dos... - dijo Darien seriamente volteando a Serena para mirarla a los ojos.

- No te sigo Darien... - dijo confundida.

- Dejamos una nota... encargamos a Rini y a los BlackMoon a tus padres... La vigilancia a Haruka y a Michiru... Y las decisiones a Setsuna y a Mina... - decía Darien dándole besos en el cuello a Serena entre cada frase - y nos vamos de segunda luna de miel...

- Crees que es prudente? - responde su esposa sin apartar los ojos de la luna.

- No... creo... que ... sea ... prudente... Pero... Quiero... Un... Tiempo... Solos... Antes... De... Que... Tengamos... Más... Responsabilidades... - seguía Darien hablando entre beso y beso.

Serena se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. No veía pasión allí, solo había sinceridad en sus palabras. Ella también había deseado escaparse un día de lo que le esperaba y volver a ser Serena Tsukino, la novia de Darien Chiba... No Sailor Moon, la princesa de la Luna o la futura Reina de la Tierra.

Sorprendiendo a Darien, Serena le dio un tierno beso, lo haló de la mano y entró con él a la casa. En una de las mesas de la estancia encontró una libreta para mensajes y un bolígrafo. Sin decir nada escribió rápidamente:

_Chicos... Nos vamos a tomar un mes de vacaciones... Papá y mamá, cuiden de Rini con ayuda de mis hermanos..._

_Haruka y Michiru, encárguense de la vigilancia junto a Luna y Artemis._

_Setsuna y Mina, ustedes están a cargo de las decisiones que deban tomarse en casa..._

_Las demás... NO NOS BUSQUEN QUE NO QUEREMOS SER ENCONTRADOS..._

_Pd 1. Haruka, no te enojes con Hotaru y no mates a Sammy, es una orden... Y tomamos tu moto..._

_Pd 2. Nos llevamos una pequeña computadora para saber si algo ocurre, le desactivamos el intercomunicador..._

_Los queremos, besos... Serena y Darien..._

Dejó la nota en el tablero vacío de los recados. Subió corriendo a la habitación, tomó un bolso pequeño con el cristal de plata, la rosa de Darien, los documentos de ambos y las tarjetas del banco.

Bajó tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse a Darien desactivando el molesto intercomunicador de una computadora miniatura parecida a la de Amy.

- Estamos listos - dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Los esposos salieron de la casa a escondidas como dos ladrones ante la mirada cómplice de Setsuna, a ella nada se le podía escapar y desde la tarde sabía que Darien planeaba la fuga. Tomaron la motocicleta y a toda velocidad se perdieron por las vacías carreteras de Tokio sin determinar aún su lugar de destino.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Haruka. Se dirigía a la cocina a preparar café para el batallón que dormía en la mansión.

Notó el desastre en que quedó la sala de estar tras la fiesta y la nota puesta en el tablero de los recados...

- ¡MALDITO CHIBA! - gritó provocando que en menos de dos minutos todas las Sailor estuvieran en la sala.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... Si bien los protagonistas de este fic son Darien y Serena, el próximo capitulo será dedicado solamente a ellos dos y a mostrar cómo es su tipo de relación desde que Darien cambió su actitud... Esperen "Por fin... Un tiempo solos"...**


	5. Por finUn tiempo solos

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que me siguen con esta historia...**

**Agradezco a Luna-P27, BoothBonesBrennanFan, Blackcat2010, Sakura-mayen, ogba95, Rossy04, layande, yesqui2000 y Jan por seguir y dar sus opiniones...**

**Las cosas van a cambiar bastante y ya están tomando forma... Espero disfruten este capítulo...**

* * *

- ¡MALDITO CHIBA! - gritó provocando que en menos de dos minutos todas las Sailor estuvieran en la sala.

- Qué sucede Haruka? - preguntó Michiru confundida.

- Ese imbécil se fugó con cabeza de bombón - dijo extendiendo la nota para que la leyera.

Michiru leyó la nota en voz alta ante las risas cómplices de las demás.

_Chicos... Nos vamos a tomar un mes de vacaciones... Papá y mamá, cuiden de Rini con ayuda de mis hermanos..._

_Haruka y Michiru, encárguense de la vigilancia junto a Luna y Artemis._

_Setsuna y Mina, ustedes están a cargo de las decisiones que deban tomarse en casa..._

_Las demás... NO NOS BUSQUEN QUE NO QUEREMOS SER ENCONTRADOS..._

_Pd 1. Haruka, no te enojes con Hotaru y no mates a Sammy, es una orden... Y tomamos tu moto..._

_Pd 2. Nos llevamos una pequeña computadora para saber si algo ocurre, le desactivamos el intercomunicador..._

_Los queremos, besos... Serena y Darien..._

- Le llevaré esto a los Tsukino - dijo finalmente Hotaru tomando la nota y caminando hacia la puerta trasera.

- Un momento señorita... - dijo Haruka deteniendo a la joven de un brazo - tienes algo que explicarnos?

- Mamá Michiru! - gritó pidiendo auxilio sin encontrar apoyo alguno, así que bajando la mirada y en casi un susurro contestó - Sammy y yo somos novios...

Haruka la soltó con rabia. Después de todo no podía desobedecer una orden de sus príncipes.

- Ve rápido... no tardes - se limitó a decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

**En un lejano pueblo**

Eran las diez de la mañana. En el cuarto de un pequeño hotel, una rubia en ropa interior se levantaba de la cama. Su vestido azul estaba sobre un sofá, al igual que el traje negro de su esposo. Llegaron al lugar poco antes de las seis de la mañana y de inmediato cayeron dormidos.

En la cama, un pelinegro de 1.90 de estatura dormía tan plácidamente que parecía un niño. Serena amaba verlo así, tan dulce, tan indefenso, tan suyo...

El sol se colaba por los pliegues de las cortinas transparentes y los pájaros cantaban alegremente en el cerezo que estaba junto a su habitación.

Con una sonrisa que revelaba que había cometido una travesura, Serena se metió al baño. Soló su cabello y se dispuso a darse una rápida ducha.

Sin nada más que usar, se puso de nuevo el vestido y los tacones, se hizo una sola cola alta con su cabello y se dispuso a despertar a su esposo. Ignorando que él la veía revolotear por el cuarto desde el momento que terminó la ducha.

- No me gusta ese peinado - le dijo el pelinegro al oído cuando Serena se agachó para besarlo - amo tu estilo habitual - y soltó la coleta dejando sus extensos cabellos libres.. - aunque así te ves más sexy...

- Vamos Darien, levántate y vamos a comprar algo de ropa - le dice Serena quitándole la sábana de encima para levantarlo...

- te estás volviendo igual a Luna... Una amargada - Darien se sienta en la cama intentando conciliar la salida.

- Qué haz dicho engreído? - soltó Serena en un todo divertido, pero molesto.

- Nada... - Darien se puso de pie y diviso el camino hacia el baño - ...Cabeza de chorlito - y al terminar la frase, le sacó la lengua a su esposa y salió corriendo a bañarse antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

Desde afuera, Serena preparaba la ropa de Darien.

- Pareces un niño Darien - le decía alto para que escuchara a través de la puerta.

- Tu sacas lo mejor de mí princesa - respondía él desde el baño.

Serena se recostó en la cama a esperar que su esposo saliera del baño. Un par de minutos después, esa figura que la enloquecía asomó por la puerta. Con una enorme sonrisa, Darien apareció ante sus ojos con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y el pelo húmedo.

Cualquier mujer quisiera amanecer en los brazos de él. Pero era suyo, solo suyo. Ante ese pensamiento Serena sonrió dejando a Darien confundido?

- Que? - dijo el joven mirándose - de qué ríes Serena?

- De nada - dijo la rubia mirando al techo - vístete que quiero cambiarme este vestido.

Darien obedeció mientras Serena miraba el techo de forma pensativa.

Era la primera vez que estaban solos y sin pensar en enemigos, en el futuro o algo diferente. Podían ser ellos mismos, dos personas normales que se amaban y se habían fugado del mundo.

- Amor... - ella rompió el silencio dulcemente.

- Dime princesa - respondió él cerrando los botones de la camisa negra.

- Te das cuenta que en cinco años es primera vez que estamos así? - dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

- Princesa... - dijo su esposo sentándose a su lado - qué dijimos al llegar acá esta madrigada?

- ya se, ya se... "Nos fugamos para descansar de todo y todos... Este mes no tenemos pasado ni futuro" - dijo ella imitando perversamente la voz de Darien.

- entonces... - se pudo de pié con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios - vamos por ropa, yo tampoco quiero seguir usando esto durante un mes - tomó las manos de Serena y la llevó a la puerta. Revisó si traía las llaves de la moto y Serena lo interrumpió.

- Caminemos, si? - dijo ella con el rostro suplicante.

Y salieron. Parecían dos novios recientes. El la abrazaba por los hombros y ella a él por la cintura... Por momentos se miraban profundamente y se daban un tierno beso. Las personas que pasaban a su lado no podían ignorar el aura que expedían los dos enamorados. Era como si su amor contagiara a todos el que los cruzara.

Llegaron a un pequeño centro comercial y entraron en un gran almacén. Una vez dentro, las mujeres que atendían suspiraron ante la imagen divertida de los dos escogiendo ropa.

Serena tomaba una camisa de hombre color rosa, algo que Darien nunca usaría.

- te llevaré esta! - dijo alegremente.

- nunca me la verás puesta - responde él sacándole la lengua y provocando una persecución llena de risas por toda la tienda.

Las vendedoras reían sin parar viendo a Serena seguir torpemente a su hábil esposo. Cuando éste se dejó atrapar, la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en los labios y con voz seductora le habló al oído.

- Definitivamente, tus entrenamientos no han servido de mucho... La agilidad es de Sailor Moon, no de mi cabeza de chorlito.

En ese momento una vendedora los interrumpió para ayudarles. Terminaron por aceptar la ayuda de la chica.

Fueron casi tres horas en la tienda, los dos se median ropas muy casuales. Darien buscaba prendas con corte informal, algo extraño en él. Serena buscaba vestidos y faldas casuales, nada muy ostentoso.

Salieron del almacén cargados de bolsas y buscaron un lugar para almorzar.

- Llamaré al hospital - dijo Darien levantándose de la mesa y buscando un lugar apartado para no sentir ruido, mientras sacaba un ceular que acababan de comprar.

Serena seguía sentada, mirando cómo su esposo le sonreía a lo lejos.

El pelinegro explicó a su secretaria y a su jefe que tomaría sus vacaciones. No hubo ningún problema y le desearon suerte en su segunda luna de miel. Después marcó un segundo número. No podía negar que se preocupaba por su hija.

- Casa de la familia Tsukino, hala Samuel.

- Sammy! Que alivio que seas tu - dijo Darien con alegría. Temía un reproche de sus suegros - no digas que soy yo...

- Darien! - dijo sorprendido el rubio - no te preocupes, estoy solo.. O bueno, con su demonio.

- Cómo está mi pequeña dama? - preguntó sin rodeos.

- Supongo que feliz, ha estado jugando con mi cabello hace una hora - dijo con gracia - Por Dios Darien! No se imaginan en caos que provocaron en esta casa... - el chico siguió hablando ignorando que Darien quería hablar con la niña - ... Las chicas y mamá encontraron su travesura divertida, pero mi papá y Haruka están intentando desenterrarlos...

Darien recordó el otro asunto por el que había llamado a la casa de sus suegros.

- Sammy, habla con tus nuevos hermanos, diles que sentimos partir así, pero que en un mes estaremos con ellos... Deben sentirse extraños.

- Extraños Darien? - esos cuatro ya se han adaptado bien. Diamante anda siempre con Setsuna intentando aprender cosas. Esmeralda anda con Hotaru para todo lado. Y los dos pequeños, juegan como locos en tu jardín...

- Eso me alegra - Dice sonriendo a Serena ante una seña de ella para irse - Sammy, guarda este número y cuando estés solo con Diamante, me llamas, necesito hablar con él. Dale un beso a mi hija y dile que sus padres la aman... Y gracias...

- Darien! Dile a mi hermana que me las va a pagar.

Darien ignoró el último comentario sabiendo a qué se refería. Sintió pesar por él al tenerse que aguantar a Haruka como suegro... O sería suegra?... Como fuera... Guardó el celular y regresó a la mesa.

Contó a su esposa de su llamada al hospital, pero omitió la conversación con su cuñado.

Salieron del lugar caminando al hotel una vez más. Dejaron las cosas en la habitación y se dirigieron al jardín del lugar donde había un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, Serena se recostaba en el pecho de Darien, mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura.

El celular sonó y Darien contestó.

- Darien, tengo a Diamante a mi lado, y también estamos con Rini... - dice Sammy muy alegre.

Darien hizo señas a Serena para que se girara y pudieran hablar con su hija. Tapando la bocina por un momento, se dirigió a su esposa.

- Lo siento princesa, pero tenía que saber que todo estaba bien, pero solo tu hermano sabe... - dijo las palabras casi suplicando perdón.

Serena tomó el teléfono.

- Hola Sammy - saludó rápido, ella también extrañaba a Rini - pásame a mi hija - y puso el celular en altavoz.

- Mamiiiiiii... Papiiiii - gritó la tierna voz de la pequeña.

- Hola pequeña - dijo Darien - cómo estás?

- Bien... Pero no regresen papi...

- Porqué amor? - la voz de Serena sonaba preocupada.

- Haruka dice que va a matar a mi papá cuando ustedes regresen.

- Estamos en problemas - le dijo en un susurro alegre Darien a Serena - Princesa, portate muy bien y hazle caso a todos... Pásanos al tío Sammy.

- No se como le vas a hacer Serena pero acá quieren hacer puré con ustedes dos - la voz de Sammy volví a escucharse mientras la de Diamante sonaba en el fondo llamando a la pequeña pelirrosa.

- Algo nos inventamos, pero no dirás nada y no nos vas a llamar más, nosotros te llamamos - Serena sonaba entre autoritaria y divertida.

- Sammy ponme a Diamante, quiero pedirle un favor - Darien habló seriamente.

- Cuidense chicos... Y Darien, cuida de mi hermana - Sammy se había vuelto algo sobre protector con Serena con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

- Lo hago siempre...

Un segundo después la voz formal de Diamante respondía.

- Príncipes, me necesitaban? - preguntó el jóven.

- Qué te dije Diamante? - Serena habló con algo de tristeza, quería que la tratara como su hermana.

- Lo siento Serena... - Dijo Diamante con algo de vergüenza.

- Diamante, en este momento eres el Señor de la casa, quiero que estés con Setsuna todo el tiempo, ella te enseñará tus labores actuales y futuras... - Darien miró a Serena que estaba algo consternada por su actitud - quiero que seas mi mano derecha Diamante... No me defraudes hermano... - terminó de hablar dejando mudos a su esposa y su nuevo cuñado.

- Está bien Darien, Setsuna, Señor de la casa, mano derecha... - dijo recordando en voz alta las palabras - algo más?

- Sí... - dijo la rubia alegremente - solo tú y Sammy tienen contacto con nosotros, no digas nada.

- Ok Serena, pero Setsuna sabe donde están y lo que hacen... - dijo el joven con confianza- también sabe que nosotros mantenemos contacto con ustedes... Me lo dijo esta mañana cuando nos reunimos en el estudio y me explicaba el funcionamiento de la mansión y me explicó algo de los equipos - poco a poco, Diamante cogía confianza y soltaba sus ideas y percepciones - incluso se adelantó a lo que me acabas de pedir Darien.

- Setsuna es una mujer difícil de engañar, todo lo sabe - dijo Darien con una sonrisa - no te preocupes, se que ella sabe mucho más que nosotros mismos.

- Y si ella quisiera hablarles de algo? La comunico con ustedes? - pregunto confundo la nueva mano derecha de Darien.

- Solo si es algo de suma importancia... Si ella te dice que algo sucede con la puta del tiempo, la comunicas, sino, no - dijo el moreno sopesando sus ideas y buscando una mirada de aprobación de su esposa.

- Eso fue todo Diamante... Dale un abrazo y un beso a nuestra hija y hablamos luego - dijo la rubia colgando el celular.

Darien guardó el celular y volvió a acomodar a Serena para que se costara en su pecho.

- Perdóname Serena... Rompí mi promesa de estar solos y alejados - le dijo al oído.

- Darien, crees que yo podría estar lejos de mi hija sin saber cómo está? - dijo la rubia con la mirada fija en el horizonte... - pero ahora doctor Chiba... No más llamadas... No más interrupciones y no más del mundo... - agregó con un tono más alegre y volteándose para quedar frente a frente.

- Como ordene mi cabeza de chorlito - contestó él buscando sus labios y deteniendo en seco cuando Serena lo miró con rabia... - Que? Qué hice?

- que eres un engreído Darien Chiba! - y siguiendo con su plan, se levantó y salió a correr, siendo seguida por un divertido Darien.

- Ven acá princesa! - gritaba él corriendo detrás mientras ella se adentraba en un bosque que lindaba con el hotel.

Los árboles crecían unos muy pegados de otros. Serena se escondió detrás de un árbol enorme, esperando que Darien pasara por su lado.

Darien buscaba el lugar donde se había escondido su esposa. La noche empezaba a asomar y no quería perderse ni perderla a ella.

De repente, una gran carga calló en su espalda y besaba su cuello divertida.

- Vamos princesa, regresemos - le decía mientras la ponía frente a él y ella amarraba sus piernas a su cintura.

- Porque? - le preguntaba haciéndose la inocente y besando el cuello de su esposo con urgencia.

- Porque va a anochecer Serena... - dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por su esposa que atrapó sus labios y pegó más sus cuerpos.

Darien se dejó llevar por unos segundos por el apasionado beso que Serena le daba... Definitivamente esa mujer lo volvía loco, pero aún así no quería pasar la noche buscando la salida del bosque.

- Mientras tanto, en la mansión-

Una mujer de largos cabellos verdes entraba a recoger a Hotaru para llevarla a casa.

- Hola Diamante, sabes donde está Hotaru? - preguntó Setsuna al joven que abrió la puerta.

- Señora Setsuna, creo que está en el patio con Sammy - dijo Diamante guiando a Setsuna.

De repente, ante ellos dos aparece Sammy, llevando de los hombros a su novia.

- Setsuna no se que le pasa! - dijo preocupado el rubio - se quedó mirando a la nada y no reacciona.

- Un nuevo heredero llegará... El futuro ha cambiado, pero el congelamiento está cerca... Los soberanos tendrán que usar su poder, las ocho guardianas y los cuatro guerreros tendrán que unir sus fuerzas a la de los nuevos miembros de la familia... El frío llegará cuando los dos conejos se reúnan con sus protectoras... - Hotaru en su trance divagó y calló en los brazos de Sammy.

- Qué fue todo eso? - Sammy seguía asustado - Hotaru... Linda, despierta...

La mano de Setsuna poso una mano en el hombro de Sammy intentando consolarlo.

- Solo entró en trance Sammy... Yo puedo conocer el futuro, y ella predice los sucesos... Pero aún no controla mucho las visiones. - dijo tranquilamente la guardiana del tiempo - Sammy, llévala a su cuarto, no la llevaré a casa aún... Diamante acompáñame.

Sammy cargó a Hotaru y la dejó en la cama dispuesta para ella en la mansión. Allí se quedó esperando su despertar.

Setsuna guió a Diamante hasta el estudio y le ofreció la silla de Darien, ella se sentó frente a él y comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedía.

- Ya escuchaste... diamante, tú y tus hermanos tienen poderes dormidos que deben despertar. Esos poderes nacieron en los cuatro cuando Serena los purificó y los adoptó como miembros de la familia real. Las personas con la marca del reino de la luna tienen los cristales que salvarán a los humanos de lo que viene... - Setsuna hablaba seriamente, pero inspirando confianza - Michiru y yo ayudaremos a despertarlos, pero ustedes deben poner un poco de su parte... El resto de la predicción no me preocupa... Aunque, aún no se dónde encontrar a los cuatro guerreros.

- entendí nuestra labor, y se que el conejo es la hija de Serena y Darien... Pero solo es uno... - dijo intentando comprender - y quienes son los cuatro guerreros?

- Los dos conejos están cubiertos, no te preocupes que pronto sabrás... Quiero que me ayudes a buscar, con los equipos las energías de los cuatro guardianes del príncipe de la tierra. Cuando la primera batalla de Sailor Moon terminó, la Reina Serenity les dió la oportunidad a todos de regresar, incluyendo a los cuatro guerreros usados por Beryl. Debemos encontrarlos y recobrarles la memoria. - finalizó Setsuna con una sonrisa.

- Haré lo que pueda y seguiré sus consejos - dijo temeroso.

- No se preocupe príncipe Diamante, hará muy bien su trabajo. - dijo Setsuna percatándose del futuro del joven que tenía en frente - hicimos muy bien en rescatarlos.

- Setsuna... Qué va a pasar con Caos?

- Todo a su tiempo príncipe... Usted solo preocúpese por ayudarme a buscar a los cuatro guerreros y por despertar su poder.

La conversación tminó con un Diamante confundido, una Setsuna confiada y un Sammy preocupado en la habitación de su novia.

- De nuevo en el bosque-

- Serena, no sigas que no voy a poder contenerme - dijo Darien cuando logró soltarse del beso de su esposa...

- Y quien te dijo a tí que yo quería que te contuvieras? - Serena buscó el cuello de su esposo, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

- S.. Se... Serena - las palabras salían entrecortadas, su esposa, ágilmente, mientras mordía su cuello, abría los botones de la camisa y rozaba sus dedos por el pecho de él haciéndolo perder el sentido... - quieres... Quedarte... Aquí...?

- Vamos a la habitación entonces... - dijo la rubia bajándose de la cintura de Darien y emprendiendo el camino con una sonrisa de suficiencia... Ella quería provocarlo y lo había logrado.

- Eres mala princesa - dijo caminando a su lado y abotonando su camisa de nuevo - porqué haces eso?

- Hacer qué mi príncipe? - el rostro de Serena reflejaba una falsa inocencia...

Llegaron de nuevo al lago y se dirigieron a la habitación ignorando la hora de comer. Darien abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Serena primero, la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Una vez dentro, acorraló a Serena contra la pared. Con fuerza pego sus cuerpos demostrándole lo que le había provocado en el bosque. La besó de forma salvaje, quitando el vestido blanco que lucía desde que salieron de compras.

Serena comenzó a quitar la camisa de Darien una vez más. Vestido y camisa quedaron en el suelo, mientras Darien, inundado por la pasión, cargó a Serena hasta la cama, dejándola acostada mirándolo con urgencia.

Esperaron por mucho tiempo poder estar solos y disfrutar del gran amor que se tenían. Las interrupciones constantes los habían obligado a mermar sus encuentros o a tenerlos pero a la carrera.

Y ahí la tenía, esperando por él y rogándole por amarla. Esta vez sin interrupciones, sin carreras, sin preocupaciones... Solo ellos dos.

Dejó su divagación y acudió a los brazos de su esposa que lo esperaban. Con urgencia la besó, sus labios transmitían tanto amor y deseo que lo hacían perderse por completo.

Sus manos buscaron una pierna y la cintura de su esposa. Las de ella se aferraron a su espalda, apretándolo más contra ella.

Para ella el momento era el tan deseado en tantos años de relación. Era la primera vez que sentía una libertad completa al estar en los brazos de su amado. Se abrazó a él casi con temor de que el momento fuera interrumpido o que fuera solo un sueño.

Darien se separó un poco, para quitar el sostén de Serena, ella se sentó e la cama para ayudarle al moreno con su pantalón. Terminaron entonces de desnudarse y una vez más, Darien acostó a su esposa, admirando su figura perfecta.

- Gracias princesa - le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado y rodaba por el costado, quedando así frente a frente.

- Porqué? - sonó confundida.

- Por haberme dado la felicidad que no pude tener tiempo atrás - tomó el rostro de su esposa y lo besó dulcemente.

- El que me ha hecho feliz eres tu Darien... - alcanzó a decir cuando se separó del beso y vio de frente el azul zafiro de los ojos de su amado.

Las miradas eran profundas. Unas miradas que milenios atrás no se pudieron dar, pero que ahora reflejaban el amor infinito que se tenían.

Una vez más, Darien acercó sus rostros y nuevamente, juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso, y así, terminaron fundiéndose en una noche de pasión en la que solo existieron ellos.

El sol asomaba por las cortinas de la habitación. Habían pasado ya quince días desde que los príncipes se fugaron. El tiempo para ellos había sido generoso con ellos. Visitaron aguas termales, pasearon por hermosos senderos y se entregaban al inmenso amor que se tenían cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Darien había despertado muy temprano, antes del amanecer. Algo en su interior le decía que los ocho años que Setsuna había dicho no eran tan exactos. El interior de la Tierra estaba cambiando y aunque fuera una simple cuestión de la naturaleza, él no permitiría que su felicidad fuera arrebatada.

Su esposa dormía aún abrazada a su pecho. La noche anterior habían comido en un elegante restaurante y habían tomado un par de copas de vino. Serena aún no soportaba el alcohol y llegó algo ebria al hotel. Después de un par de remedios caseros, logró bajarle un poco el mareo y entre risas y juegos, una vez más se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Miró su reloj, y se percató de lo tarde que era. Eran contadas las veces en que Serena despertaba después de las ocho y ya casi serían las diez. Se levantó con cuidado, buscó algo con que dejarle una nota y con su poder hizo aparecer una rosa roja. Dejó la rosa y la nota en su lugar y entró a la ducha.

Unos minutos después, salió de la habitación vestido, y con el celular en la mano. Bajó al restaurante del hotel, pidió un café simplemente y comenzó a marcar un número.

- Darien... Hace quince días no llamaban, cómo están? - la voz de Sammy sonó primero bajita y a medida que caminaba, habló en tono normal.

- Hola Sammy, estamos bien, gracias... - dijo amablemente - allá cómo está todo?

- Mis nuevos hermanos entrenan mucho después de la escuela. Parece que el que más avanza es Zafiro, pero todos están desarrollando grandes poderes. A Esmeralda le cuesta un poco, pero es testaruda y solo se detiene cuando se desmaya del cansancio. - comenzó a narrar el rubio - Diamante ayuda a Setsuna todo el tiempo... Rini está muy bien, mi papá la llevó hoy con él al periódico... Y ya, nada más fuera de lo normal... - omitió la Epifanía de Hotaru por petición de la guardiana del tiempo.

- Eso me tranquiliza- dijo el moreno serio mientras recibía su café - llamaré después... Hey! Hoy es lunes, no? Porqué no estás en el instituto? - dijo Darien recordando el día que era.

- Estoy en la universidad con mi mamá, Hotaru, Esmeralda y Diamante... Mirando la oferta para comenzar el año que viene con unas pasantías.

- Eso está bien... Sammy, dale un beso a mi hija y saluda a Diamante por mí... Te dejo... - y colgó el celular.

No había pasaba nada en la casa, tal vez él era el único que percibía los cambios...

- Señor Chiba? - el encargado del hotel se acercó a él con una sonrisa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Con tanto tiempo en el lugar, ya todos los empleados los conocían y les hablaban amablemente.

- Cómo amanece señor Yu- dijo amablemente y ofreciéndole una silla al encargado.

- Bien, gracias - contesta el hombre alto, sentándose en frente a Darien - su esposa está bien? - preguntó con espeto.

Siempre que bajaban al comedor, Serena alegraba a todos con su risa, y ese era el primer día que no llegaban juntos.

- Si, solo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde y aún sigue dormida...

- Quiere que le llevemos el desayuno a ella? - preguntó el señor Yu, recordando en enorme apetito de la chica.

- no, acomódelo en una bandeja, yo se lo llevo - Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, llegó a la habitación con el desayuno en la bandeja y encontró la cama vacía.

- Princesa... Serena... - entró llamándola y cerrando la puerta - estás acá amor?

Del baño llegó un sonido que lo preocupó. Serena estaba vomitando. Dejó la bandeja en la cama y tocó la puerta que su esposa había cerrado cuando lo escuchó.

- Princesa, déjame ayudarte... - dijo suave, pero no consiguió respuesta.

Un momento después, Serena apareció con una sonrisa y cara inocente.

- No vuelvas a darme licor Darien... Tengo una resaca enorme - dijo la rubia regresando a la cama.

Darien sonrió tranquilo y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole solo el plato con fruta que había pedido para ella.

- No quiero comer - dijo ella acostándose y tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- Princesa, come para que regules un poco tu organismo...

- Darien, la medicina no va bien con una resaca de vino, déjame dormir. - asomó sus ojos suplicantes.

Siempre hacía lo que ella le pedía, y así la amaba. La dejó dormir casi hasta las tres de la tarde cuando se preocupó por su alimentación otra vez.

Le dio un beso en los labios y suavemente la llamó...

- Princesa, despierta y vamos a comer algo...

- Darien... - susurró ella entre despierta y dormida

Se levantó con un mejor semblante y bajaron al comedor a comer algo.

Estando allí, y justo cuando Darien le movía la silla para que se sentara, Serena se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de su esposo.

- Serena!... Despierta princesa... - intentaba llamarla - Mi vida, despierta...

- Señor Chiba, tráigala - dijo uno de los meseros, guiándolo hacia la enfermería.

Recostó a Serena en la cama y buscó alcohol para hacerla volver.

- Donde estoy? - preguntó la rubia volviendo en sí.

- Princesa, estás en la enfermería... Te desmayaste - contestó su esposo mientras revisaba su temperatura.

- Reo que si debí comer algo cuando me dijiste Darien - Serena tenía una sonrisa culpable.

- Ya pedí que te trajeran algo... - Darien pensaba en posibilidades mientras miraba la dotación del lugar - Princesa... Cuándo fue tu último ciclo? - le preguntó fijando su mirada en una prueba casera de embarazo.

- Vas a jugar conmigo al doctor Darien? - contestó Serena poniéndose roja - es solo resaca...

- Cuándo fue? - insistió Darien si mirar a Serena.

- Creo que hace... - Serena empezó a contar con sus dedos - oh...

- Oh qué Serena? Hace cuánto?

- Hace cerca ya de cuarenta días... - dijo en un susurro esperando la reacción de Darien que aún o la miraba.

- Princesa... - finalmente se volteó a ella con la prueba en la mano - hazte esta prueba - El rostro de Darien no expresaba nada, pero por dentro, era una mezcla de esperanza, alegría, intriga y preocupación.

Serena recibió la caja y entró al baño de la enfermería con temor, la expresión de Darien la dejó confundida.

Tomó la muestra, introdujo el test y salió con él, entregándoselo a Darien sin mirarlo. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando sus pies como cuando la regañaban hacía unos años atrás.

Darien miró como iban apareciendo las dos líneas en el campo de resultado. Su semblante cambió a uno de inmensa alegría. Lo dejó en la mesa y se apresuró a abrazar a su cabizbaja esposa.

- Gracias princesa...- le besaba sus cabellos - Gracias mi Serena por hacerme tan feliz...

- D... Darien... Estoy...? - no alcanzó a formular la pregunta.

- Vamos a ser padres de nuevo Princesa... Y me haces inmensamente feliz... - la cortó él girando su rostro para verla a los ojos.

- Seguro?... - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- Nunca te retrasas Serena, la prueba es positiva y aunque confío más en las de sangre, tu desmayo no es de resaca princesa. - le dijo sin soltarla - quieres que regresemos y así poder ir con John o nos quedamos un tiempo más?

- Regresemos, además me preocupa eso no estaba en el futuro... - le dice temerosa.

- Me importa nada lo que vimos... Solo me importa nuestro presente princesa... - le dijo transmitiéndole su confianza y alegría con un beso.

Y Así regresaron a la mansión.

En la madrugada, la motocicleta de Haruka aparecía frente a la mansión. Serena y Darien bajaban de ella y se sorprendieron al ver las luces aún encendidas. Solo llevaban con ellos algunas bolsas y el resto de sus compras, tuvieron que enviarlas a través de un servicio de mensajería.

Entraron a la casa y se percataron que había ruido en el sótano. Bajaron y encontraron a todas las Sailor, sin Hotaru, ayudando a Diamante a liberar su poder.

La pareja se quedó en la entrada mirando sin ser vistos por los guerreros. Cuando Diamante por fin logró transformarse en un príncipe, con una armadura similar a la de Endymion, pero de color plateada, Serena corrió a abrazar a su hermano, sorprendiendo a las Sailor Scout.

- Felicitaciones hermano! - le decía Serena a un sorprendido Diamante que le spondía el abrazo.

- Gracias Serena - le respondió tan bajo que solo ella escuchó.

- Hola chicas - saludó Darien parándose al lado de Serena.

- CHIBA! - Haruka sacó su espada amenazando a Darien - Cómo se te ocurre llevarte a Cabeza de bombón así?

- Basta Haruka - Serena soltó el abrazo de Diamante y se interpuso entre la espada y Darien - no pasó nada, solo queríamos privacidad pero tuvimos que regresar antes... - Serena le sonreía con amor a su esposo.

- Tenou, en serio, supéralo - le dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro - debes conseguirte un novio... - le dijo con cara pícara.

- Y donde estaban estos tórtolos? - Mina los miraba con cara de lujuria...

- Nos dimos unas buenas vacaciones. - contestó Serena con una sonrisa...

- Y vinieron cargados? O perdieron la escapada? - Mina molestaba tocando el vientre de Serena.

- MINA! - gritaron todas menos Diamante, Serena y Darien.

- No la regañen - la voz de Darien hizo que todas guardaran silencio - después de todo tiene razón - dijo el futuro rey abrazando a su esposa... - Serena está en embarazo... Por eso regresamos

- QUE! - gritaron todas mirando a la pareja...

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado de estas vacaciones igual que Darien y Serena, porque serán las últimas... El próximo capítulo tendrá un salto de tiempo, pero igual contaré lo sucedido... Esten pendientes de "Entrenamiento para princesas... Y príncipes"...**

**Saludos!**


	6. Educación para princesas Y príncipes

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... la historia ya va tomando forma y espero que les guste el giro que comienza a tomar.**

* * *

Han pasado cinco años desde el regreso de los príncipes a su mansión. Después de superar la rabieta de Haruka, la vida continuó normal. El embarazo de Serena no se vio opacado por alguna mala noticia. Rini esperó con ansias el nacimiento de su hermano hasta que lo vio en brazos de sus padres y les prometió cuidarlo.

Fue un niño idéntico a su padre, pero con el azul de los ojos de su madre. El día que nació Darien tuvo otro ataque de ansiedad y fue Diamante quien los llevó al hospital. Después del parto, los futuros reyes generaron el cristal guardián del pequeño, que esta vez fue de un color amatista.

A la mansión se trasladaron Lita y Amy. Rey aún vivía en el templo. Las Sailor exteriores seguían viviendo en el apartamento de Haruka. Todas terminaron sus estudios y ejercían sus carreras.

Amy trabajaba con Darien en el hospital. Lita se asoció con Andrew y convirtieron el Crown en un lugar sin precedentes, un centro de juegos, restaurante cinco estrellas y heladería infantil. Rey y Mina trabajaban juntas en la carrera musical de la nueva estrella de Japón.

Esmeralda, Diamante, Sammy y Hotaru estaban ya por el tercer año de sus carreras y con materias adelantadas gracias a empezar con las pasantías estando en el último año de escuela. Diamante estudiaba ciencias políticas, Esmeralda diseño de modas, Sammy se decidió r desarrollo de software y Hotaru siguió los pasos de su padre biológico, estudiando ingeniería genética.

Zafiro y Rubeus estaban comenzarían el último año de escuela. El peliazul era muy calmado, pero sociable. Rubeus era un travieso con las mujeres y se escapaba de sus entrenamientos para buscar novias.

Los cuatro Blackmoon habían desarrollado sus poderes en el primer año. Los tres hombres se transformaban en guerreros con armaduras del color de sus cristales: plateada, azul y roja. Esmeralda, por su parte, se transformaba en una princesa de vestido similar al de Serena pero de color verde.

Rini empezaba primero de primaria, y su hermano, Darien, entraba a kinder. Poco a poco moldeaban a los dos pequeños para que no demostraran sus poderes en la escuela y para que tuvieran un excelente comportamiento.

Ikuko y Kenji se habían tomado un tiempo viajando por el mundo. Decidieron irse de viaje aprovechando que sus hijos habían crecido y ya llevaban un año de haber partido.

Sammy y Hotaru seguían juntos, aunque siempre bajo la vigilancia de Haruka, cosa que el rubio repudiaba, pero no podía negarse si amaba a su novia.

Serena y Darien descubrieron, al ayudar en entrenamientos a sus hermanos, que sus transformaciones ya no eran la de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Ella se convertía en la Neo Reina Serena y él adquiría la armadura del Rey Endimion. La primera vez que esto sucedió todos se extrañaron, pero se acostumbraron con los días.

Las sensaciones que tenía Darien con respecto al centro de la tierra eran más fuertes y ahora Michiru y Rey también las sentían. Serena no decía nada, pero su conexión con su esposo le permitía sentir lo mismo.

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Tokio. El primavera estaba terminando y un intenso calor empezaba a dominar los días.

En la enorme mansión del centro dormían Lita, Mina, Amy, Diamante, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Darien, Serena y sus dos hijos. En la casa del jardín dormían Sammy, Zafiro, Rubeus y Esmeralda. La paz que se sentía en esa casa era única, cualquier persona quisiera poder vivir allí y contagiarse de la alegría y serenidad del lugar.

Una gata negra saltó sobre la cama matrimonial dando la espalda a la cabecera, pero esta vez no tendría que despertar a nadie.

- Luna ya se... Se nos hace tarde... - Dijo Darien aperezado cuando sintió las cuatro patas posarse en la cama.

- Serena aún duerme o está despierta? - la gata seguía sin voltearse.

- Duerme, déjala, estaba preocupada anoche y no durmió muy bien - respondía mientras se ponía un pantalón de dormir - ven, quiero hablar contigo... - tomó a la gata y la llevó a la terraza del cuarto para no despertar a su esposa.

Posó a Luna en el borde y se recostó al lado.

- Qué pasó anoche?, solo recuerdo el dolor que tenía y que me desperté a la madrugada con Serena llorando a mi lado... - comenzó el pelinegro mirando a la nada.

- Perdiste el conocimiento Darien... Serena sintió tu dolor y se preocupó mucho... No quiso ni cenar... - decía Luna recordando - esa conexión que tienes con la tierra te hace ver los cambios... Verdad?

- Si, eso creo... Pero hay algo en noticias?

- Leí esta mañana el periódico... Parece que en Sudamérica se están activando algunos volcanes... - dijo ella meditando - supongo que eso fue el dolor que sentiste...

- Si... Eso creo... Tenemos que descubrir qué provoca los cambios en el centro de la Tierra y cómo detener la destrucción del planeta... No creo que sea algo simplemente natural - dijo Darien mientras se volteaba y recostaba su espalda en el borde de la terraza - debí estudiar geología en lugar de medicina - dijo con una sonrisa sobando la cabeza de luna - los niños ya despertaron?

- No Darien, estás a tiempo de salvar a Serena de sus ruidosas mañana - dijo con gracia recordando cómo, todas las mañana, sus hijos llegan a brincar a su cama para despertarlos... - yo solo los advierto para que no los encuentren...

- Ya Luna, supéralo - dijo con gracia mientras se dirigía a la habitación - vienes?

- No... Dormiré con Serena un rato más... Hace mucho no lo hago...- dijo acostándose a los pies de la rubia.

Darien salió del cuarto dejando a su esposa y a su guardiana dormidas. Amaba los sábados, no tenía que trabajar y podía dedicar algo de tiempo a jugar con sus hijos.

Entró primero a la habitación de puerta rosa. Una hermosa pequeña empezaba a abrir sus enormes ojos color rubí. Dejándolo enternecido en la puerta.

- Buenos días pequeña... - le dijo desde la puerta.

- Papá? - dijo entre dormida la niña

- Quién más puede venir a despertarte y se queda parado en la puerta? - eso pasaba siempre, verla dormir lo hipnotizaba y no podía acercarse, parecía un ángel.

La niña saltó de la cama con una enorme sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Este la cargó, cerró la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de lado, que tenía una puerta azul.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a su hijo despierto mirando algo triste por la ventana.

- Dari... Que te pasa? - dijo la niña apenas entraron.

- Nada - el niño sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su padre sobrecargándolo.

Salieron los tres, Darien cargaba a sus dos hijos cuando Mina apareció risueña ante la imagen.

- Buenos días chicos - Dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

- Hola tía Mina!

- Buenos días Mina - Darien siempre era muy formal.

Llevó a los niños a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y encontró a Lita ya adelantando la tarea.

- Buenos días príncipes - saludó a los dos pequeños que Darien sentaba en una mesa para cuatro que había dispuesta allí - Cómo amaneces Darien?

- Mejor Lita, gracias por preguntar... - dijo saludándola - iré por una camisa, te los encargo unos minutos...

- No hay problema - lita volvió al desayuno sonriendo.

- Papá puedo acompañarte? - la voz del niño los sorprendió.

- Si, pero en silencio, tu madre está dormida...

Y así se dirigió fuera de la cocina en compañía de su hijo.

- En la cocina-

- Tía Lita... - comenzó a hablar seriamente la pelirrosa.

- Dime Rini.

- Me preocupan Dari y mi papá.

- Porque? - Lita intentaba restar importancia... Parecía que la niña hubiera heredado la misma actitud de Serena para preocuparse por todos.

- Anoche, cuando papá se sentía mal... Dari también estaba mal... No gritaba como papá, pero estaba mal... Y yo sentía también algo, pero no me dolía como a ellos... Pasa algo malo? - la niña hablaba seriamente.

- No pequeña - Lita comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña - tus papás podrán explicarles más tarde lo que pasó...

Diamante apareció en la cocina saludando a su sobrina con un tierno beso y a Lita con un simple buenos días, cortando la conversación que Lita no quería tener con Rini.

-Camino al cuarto-

- Papá... Qué está pasandome? - dijo el niño serio mientras caminaba al lado de su padre. Sin duda había heredado la formalidad de Darien.

- Porqué Dari? - él suponía lo que pasaba pero quería cerciorarse y restarle importancia.

- Anoche, cuando estabas mal, yo también me sentí extraño... Me dolía mucho el pecho, pero no quise asustar a nadie, mi mamá ya estaba muy asustada y Rini también.

- Tendremos que hablar más tarde de eso... - dijo evitando contestarle sin la opinión de Serena - espérame acá, no despiertes a mamá - le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto.

Tomó su camisa y salió de nuevo camino a la cocina con su hijo en brazos.

Desayunaron junto a Lita y Diamante. Después Darien envió a los niños a bañarse y llamó a Diamante al estudio.

- Llama a Setsuna, cítala en una hora por favor - Dijo Darien mirando por la ventana.

- Se está llegando el momento? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Diamante antes de que una rubia, con sus cabellos sueltos, y envuelta en una bata apareciera en el estudio con rostro preocupado.

- Darien! - Serena lo abrazó antes de ponerse a llorar.

- Los dejo solos... Llamaré a Setsuna - y salió de la habitación dejando a Darien y Serena solos.

- Ya princesa... Estoy bien... - la consolaba sobándole los cabellos.

- Me asusté mucho amor - dijo ella soltando el abrazo y mirándolo a la cara.

- Ven princesa, tenemos que hablar - dijo sentándose en el sillón de cuero y sentando a su esposa en sus piernas.

- Qué pasa? - estaba extrañada.

- Dari y Rini despertaron su conexión con la tierra... - le decía mientras corría el cabello de su esposa para darle un beso en el cuello - debemos decirles la verdad, ya es hora...

- quería que fueran normales - dijo Serena más seria - Dari sintió algo?

- No solo él, Rini también. Creo, si no me falla la teoría. Rini es como tú y Dari como yo... La princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra... - dijo con su rostro recostado en el hombro de ella - Tienen una conexión con la tierra, pero la de Dari es más fuerte.

- Por eso mandaste por Setsuna?

- Si, quiero que nos aconseje antes de revelarles porqué tienen poderes y sienten lo mismo que nosotros.

Y con esas palabras se fueron a preparar para la llegada de la guardiana del tiempo.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín con Darien. Lita había partido con Mina y Amy a sus deberes. Diamante, junto a Esmeralda, Zafiro y Rubeus, practicaban en el sótano. Serena esperaba en la sala de estar acompañada por Sammy.

- Serena, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - Sammy estaba preocupado por el temor que reflejaban los ojos de su hermana.

- Sammy - la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llorando - esto nunca va a acabar... Mis hijos no van a tener una vida normal.

- Serena... - no sabía qué decir, solo abrazó fuertemente a la rubia y besaba sus cabellos cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver las figuras de Setsuna y Hotaru.

- Sammy, Princesa... - Saludó formalmente Setsuna.

Serena levantó su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas y saludó a las recién llegadas.

- Sammy, quédate con los niños y dile a Darien que lo esperamos en el estudio - Serena sonaba triste.

Sin muchas palabras, las tres se dirigieron al estudio. Darien llegó un par de minutos después, organizando su desordenado cabello y la camisa que daban señas de estarse revolcando en el pasto.

- Disculpen la pinta - se disculpaba mientras se dirigía al sillón de él y atraía a Serena hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

- No se preocupe Príncipe, entendemos - Setsuna tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Los esposos explicaron a las dos Sailor lo que sucedió en la mañana. Lo que los niños sentían y el temor de Darien a que no fuera un simple hecho de la naturaleza. En ese instante Diamante entró a la habitación llevando consigo un computador que proyectaba la imagen de Galaxia.

- Serena... - la voz de la guardiana de las semillas estelares se escuchó en el estudio - vi la semilla se Caos por fin... Está débil, pero escapó de la cantera. No puedo dejar mi puesto, pero la estoy monitoreando. Creo que está en la Tierra pero aún es muy débil.

- Lo sabía - la voz de Darien sonó frustrada.

- Tranquilo Príncipe, aún nos quedan un par de años, y debemos encontrar a los cuatro guerreros de la tierra - Setsuna sonaba algo confiada.

- En eso he adelantado algo, creo que están dormidos en algún lugar de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Uno puede estar acá en Japón - Diamanté mostraba sus avances.

- Pero mis hijos que? - la voz de la rubia salió casi en un susurro - tendrán que sentir el dolor?

- Princesa, eso no podemos evitarlos... La teoría del Príncipe es cierta, Rini es la heredera de la Luna y Darien el del la Tierra... - comenzó a hablar seriamente Setsuna - es hora de que lo sepan, controlen el poder que tienen y que se preparen para ser príncipes... Al igual que ustedes para ser reyes.

- Está bien - Darien ya sabía que debía dejar su trabajo en el Hospital, y había hecho algunas inversiones para no tener malas sorpresas a nivel económico.

- Qué debemos hacer? - Serena aceptaba la situación de a poco.

- Primero díganle la verdad a sus hijos, y a partir de mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento de princesas y príncipes.

Y así fue. Esa tarde Serena y Darien llevaron a sus hijos al parque. Después de jugar un buen rato, se sentaron en una banca apartada y les contaron, a manera de cuento, la historia de Sailor Moon y su Príncipe de la Tierra.

- ... Entonces, la hermosa princesa de la Luna y el feliz príncipe de la Tierra tuvieron Dos hijos. Esos hijos tenían los mismo poderes de ellos y serían los nuevos herederos... Y cariñosamente fueron llamados los dos conejos de la Luna... - finalizó el cuento Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena para infundirle valor.

- Y qué pasó después? - Rini estaba envuelta en la historia y quería saber más.

- Después... Los dos conejos supieron la verdad para ayudar a sus padres a defender la Tierra una vez más...

- Por eso siento lo mismo que papá? - el pequeño Darien sorprendió a sus padres. Sin duda tenía la astucia de Darien.

- Si mi pequeño príncipe... Ustedes dos son los hermosos conejos del cuento... - Dijo la rubia mientras cargaba en su regazo a su hijo.

- Y es hora de que entiendan y aprendan a manejar sus poderes y a comportarse como los príncipes que serán - Darien terminó la platica formal con una sonrisa y cargando a su hija.

Para los demás en el parque, el cuadro era de una hermosa familia que inundaba el ambiente con su amor. Para ellos, era el momento de prepararse para luchar por su futuro y el de toda la humanidad.

Así, al día siguiente se formaron comisiones. Setsuna y Michiru se encargarían de enseñarles modales, etiqueta y protocolo a la familia real, que incluía a Sammy y a los hermanos adotivos de Serena. Haruka y Lita se encargarían de los entrenamientos físicos. Hotaru y Rey se harían cargo de enseñarles percepción sensorial y a despertar el poder de sus piedras. Y finalmente Amy y Mina se encargarían de instruirlos en diplomacia y relaciones públicas respectivamente.

- No puedo Michiru! - por quinta vez Serena se equivocaba con los innumerables cubiertos para la cena...

Llevaban ya una semana en su entrenamiento y la rubia no lograba recordar para qué era cada utensilio en la mesa.

- Serena, solo ve usándolos de dentro hacia fuera, un par por cada plato que te sirvan - la paciencia de Michiru era única.

Darien por su parte disfrutaba esos momentos como un niño pequeño. Sus hijos adoptaban cada indicación rápidamente, pero su esposa parecía haber vuelto a ser la "cabeza de chorlito" de tantos años atrás.

Todos disfrutaban los momentos de enseñanza. La diplomacia a Serena se le dio de forma natural, sorprendiendo a todos. Los entrenamientos físicos agotaban a Rini más que a los demás. Y el pequeño Darien fue el primero en dominar su poder por completo.

Los mayores ya controlaban sus podes y solo los perfeccionaban. Rini sorprendió a todos cuando logró transformarse y volvieron a ver el uniforme de Sailor rosa.

Tres meses después de comenzar las clases, Diamante y sus tres hermanos partieron siguiendo las pistas de los cuatro guerreros, y después de eso han pasado dos meses más

Los niños estaban en la escuela y Darien y Serena estaban en una calle solitaria de Tokio con la rubia al volante y su esposo al lado con una risa contenida.

- No entiendo para qué me va a servir esto Darien... Porqué insistes? - decía ella frustrada.

- Vamos Princesa, una vez más, y hazlo despacio... Sueltas el clotch y aceleras al tiempo.

Una vez más intentó hacer andar el auto y otra vez se apagó dándoles una enorme sacudida.

- Lo vez? No puedo conducir.

Darien soltó su cinturón y el de Serena atrayéndola hacia él.

- Ven mi cabeza de chorlito - le decía mientras la levantaba para que se sentara en sus piernas - quieres que le diga a Haruka que te enseñe ella? - la voz sonó tierna, como si halara con una niña.

- No Darien, me quedo con la moto, o teletransportandome... - recordando que aprendió a manejar moto de una forma muy sencilla y que también controló la teletransportación sola o con sus hijos.

- No sería sospechoso que aparecieras de la nada en la escuela de los niños y desaparecieras igualmente con ellos? - le decía mientras besaba su cuello.

- Los recoges tu... - Serena le hacía pucheros.

- Está bien amor. Vamos que deben estar por salir y hoy prometimos librarlos del entrenamiento con Haruka - Dice el pelinegro besando a su esposa y bordeando sus curvas con las manos.

- No... Hagas... Eso... - la voz de la rubia salí entrecortada por los toques de su esposo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Darien cambió de posición con ella y arrancó el carro hacia el colegio de sus hijos.

Esa tarde se perdieron entre juegos y alegría, como una familia normal, sin preocupaciones o pensamientos diferentes a ellos mismos.

La noche empezaba a caer y en la mansión se preguntaban donde se habían metido Darien y Serena con sus hijos. Toda la corte de Sailor los esperaba para entrenar cuando Ikuko y Kenji entraron a la casa.

- Hola chicas - saludó cariñosamente Ikuko.

- Ikuko, Kenji - Saludó Setsuna con cariño.

- Donde está mi familia? - preguntó Kenji mientras abrazaba a Sammy.

- Los chicos llevan fuera dos meses en una misión... Y Darien y Serena se perdieron todo el día - contestó Sammy abrazando a su mamá.

- Oh... Está bien, vamos a descargar papá y ahora los saludamos - Dijo Ikuko con un rostro cansado y seguida por Sammy.

- Donde están metidos estos dos? - Haruka preguntaba al aire.

- Cuatro Haruka... - la corrige Mina cuando por la puerta entran los dos esposos cargando a los dos pequeños dormidos.

- Hasta que llegan - Haruka iba a alzar la voz hasta que se percató de que los niños dormían.

- Tenou, hablaremos después de acostar a mis hijos - Dijo Darien serio subiendo por las escaleras seguido por su esposa.

Entraron primero al cuarto del niño para que Serena descansara del peso de su hijo. Besaron su frente y fueron a acostar a Rini dándole también un beso en la frente y cerrando el cuarto al salir.

- Darien... Si lo estamos haciendo bien? - Serena se abrazaba a su esposo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

- Claro que si princesa... Ellos estarán bien, haremos todo para que no tengan que intervenir - le dijo él abrazándola y besando sus cabellos - ahora bajemos que merecen una explicación.

Abajo, las chicas escuchaban a Darien argumentando que los niños tenían que ser niños y no estar preparándose todo el tiempo, eso los agotaría. Y después de discutir con Haruka, todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ahora eran las chicas quienes le contaban a Serena y Darien que sus padres habían regresado de sus viajes cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los cuatro chicos que habían partido, acompañados de cuatro hombres altos y bien formados.

- Lo logramos - dijo Diamante con un sonrisa entrando a la casa y saludando a todos con una reverencia.

- Qué hacen esos hombres acá? - la voz temerosa de Rei se escuchó entre el silencio que se había desatado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo... estoy trabajando en el siguiente para publicarlo en un par de días...**


	7. Los cuatro guardianes han regesado

**Bueno... Acá está el nuevo capítulo... espero les guste lo que va pasando con la historia.**

**Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y buenos comentarios... Para ser mi primer fic no esperé que tuviera tan buena acogida, pero eso me motiva para seguir escribiéndolo.**

* * *

- Lo logramos - dijo Diamante con un sonrisa entrando a la casa y saludando a todos con una reverencia.

- Qué hacen esos hombres acá? - la voz temerosa de Rei se escuchó entre el silencio que se había desatado.

- Detente Rei! - Darien alzó la voz al ver que la pelinegra se alistaba para pelear - No los ataques!

- Vamos al Sótano - dijo Serena acercándose a los cuatro hombres y guiándolos - tenemos que despertarlos primero.

Los cuatro hombres caminaron desconcertados siguiendo a la Rubia. Detrás de ellos iban los cuatro jóvenes que los encontraron, seguidos por Darien, Setsuna y Mina. Finalmente el resto de las Sailor. Las Outters confiadas, las Inners preocupadas.

Una formación automática se apoderó del Sótano. Serena y Darien estaban en el medio, parados frente a un sofá que le ofrecieron a los cuatro guerreros. Al lado derecho de Serena se ubicaban Esmeralda y Zafiro, Darien a su izquierda, y a la izquierda de él, Diamante y Rubeus. A la derecha de Zafiro estaban Mina y Setsuna. A la derecha de Rubeus, Haruka y Michiru. Las demás Sailors estaban detrás del sofá en fila.

Frente a Darien se presentó Eliot, ubicándose a un lado del sofá y saludándolos a todos con una venia.

Los protectores de la galaxia estaban reunidos en su totalidad. Solo faltaban los dos herederos y sus futuros guardianes.

Sena y Darien cruzaron una mirada que delataba los pensamientos de cada uno. Inmediatamente se convirtieron en la Neo Reina Serena y el rey Endimion. Todos, incluso sus hermanos se inclinaron ante la imagen imponente de los futuros reyes.

Eliot hizo aparecer ante los cuatro hombres que se miraban completamente extrañados, cuatro espejos de sus sueños. Los reyes invocaron sus cristales y unieron el resplandor de ambos, apuntando a los espejos y a los hombres que no entendían lo que sucedía.

El símbolo de la tierra se dibujó en sus frentes y desapareció unos segundos después. Los hombres levitaron, sus espejos regresaron a sus cuerpos y sus ropas cambiaron por las armaduras de los antiguos guardianes del príncipe Endimion. Habían regresado.

Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Malachite se arrodillaron ante sus soberanos.

- Estamos a sus órdenes príncipe Endimion - dijeron en coro.

- Levántense - la voz de Serena sonaba autoritaria pero dulce - han recobrado la memoria de sus vidas pasadas. Se les ha dado una nueva oportunidad de reivindicar sus actos y servir a sus soberanos.

Todas las chicas miraban extrañadas a Serena por referirse a sí misma como soberana, eso siempre le molestó. Darien la entendía, si tenían que ser los soberanos para salvar a sus hijos de la lucha, lo serían.

- Ahora, se instalarán en esta casa y entrenarán sus habilidades - Comenzó Darien con autoridad- aprenderán a usar sus piedras a su máximo poder y nos ayudarán a detener lo que sucede en la Tierra.

En ese instante Darien cayó al piso, deshaciendo su transformación y agarrándose el pecho. Serena llorando se postró a su lado intentando hacerlo volver hasta que recordó a su hijo.

- Diamante ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto, Setsuna, ve por Rini y llévala a mi habitación... - Comenzó a dar órdenes la rubia sin haber desecho su transformación - Haruka lleva a Dari a mi cuarto también... El resto expliquen a los guardianes lo que está sucediendo y muéstrenles los equipos para que ayuden con la vigilancia - y finalizó en un susurro - y envíen a Luna a buscarme.

Como si hubiera hablado el mismísimo Dios, todos obedecieron al instante. Serena subía con Diamante mientras este le decía que no se preocupara. En la habitación ya estaban sus hijos. Dari se retorcía de dolor en la cama al igual que su padre. Rini no demostraba dolor pero sí una gran preocupación, ella percibía su dolor pero no lo sentía al igual que Serena.

Setsuna, Haruka y Diamante los dejaron solos y luna entró por la terraza.

- Serena, prende la televisión - dijo la gata viendo a los dos Chiba en la cama sudando y con una fuerte expresión de dolor.

Serena encendió el televisor y sintonizó un canal de noticias internacionales.

-"Última hora, no llegan reportes de un fuerte terremoto entre Chile y Perú. Se desconocen aún la magnitud y las víctimas pero estamos intentando conectarnos con nuestros corresponsales. Más adelante traeremos más información" - decían en el televisor.

- Por eso Dari y papá están así... Mamá tenemos que hacer algo - la niña estaba mucho más tranquila que su madre.

- Serena, ahora que aparecieron los guerreros podemos hacer algo no?... Ellos deben tener algo que ver con los cuatro elementos... Pueden calmar lo que Caos está causando desde el centro del planeta.

- Tienes razón pero aún no controlan ese poder... Tienen que apresurarse... Dile tu teoría a Setsuna y a Mina para que se encarguen de eso.

- Como ordene su majestad - la gana no podía ignorar el tono autoritario de Serena y el atuendo que la revestía, así que salió a obedecer la orden.

- Rini, princesa, ven acá - Serena la sentó en la cama al lado de su hermano - no puedo hacer esto sola, usa tu cristal y dale energía a tu hermano, así no sufrirá tanto.

Ambas invocaron sus cristales para ayudar a los dos Darien tendidos. Unos minutos después ya se habían calmado y estaban inconscientes.

- Mamá estarán bien? - la niña empezaba a demostrar preocupación.

- Si mi pequeña dama... Ven acá - Serena la cargó y se costó con ella en el sofá hasta que quedaron dormidas en vigilia de los dos príncipes de la Tierra.

Una hora más tarde, Mina entró cuidadosa a la habitación después de haber llamado y no encontrar respuesta. Se acercó al sofá y despertó a Serena que aún vestía como la reina.

- Sere... Majestad... - decía moviéndola suavemente para no despertar también a Rini - levántese, la necesitamos...

- Qué sucede Mina? - Serena acomodó a Rini y salió con la líder de las Inners del cuarto - para qué me necesitan?

- Hablamos con Luna... Creemos que tiene razón... Pero... - Mina estaba avergonzada.

- Pero qué?

- No se si tendremos tiempo... Las noticias avisan que el terremoto puede repetirse... El cinturón de fuego está en actividad y pueden haber millones de víctimas... No sabemos qué hacer... Ni Setsuna...

- Algo debemos hacer - la cortó y comenzó a caminar hacia el sótano - Mina, llama a Sammy necesito pedirle un favor.

La Sailor se extrañó y salió hacia la casa de los Tsukino.

En el sótano, todos veían las noticias con preocupación. Al sentir entrar a Serena hicieron una venia en señal de respeto y abrieron espacio para que viera lo que sucedía.

El silencio reinaba. Solo se escuchaba la noticia del desastre hasta que llegaron Mina y Sammy. Serena corrió a los brazos de su hermano llorando, por fin podía soltar el temor que sentía.

- Sammy... Cuida a Darien y a mis hijos esta noche... Están sufriendo otra vez, no los dejes solos, yo debo salir...

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Sammy asintió y sin decir nada subió a la habitación de su hermana.

- Majestad... Qué hará? - la voz de Haruka denotaba respeto y seguridad.

- Iremos al epicentro... Esto hay que calmarlo antes de que hayan más víctimas - dijo seriamente - supongo que con nuestra energía podemos calmar un poco los movimientos mientras los guardianes de Darien aprenden a dominar sus piedras.

- Como ordene majestad - todos hablaron al unísono. Las Sailor hicieron un círculo con sus manos. En el centro había otro círculo más pequeño con Serena, Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro y Rubeus. Los guardianes miraban expectantes.

En un destello de luz solo se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Serena antes de que desaparecieran.

- Cuiden a mi esposo y a mi hijo -

En medio de un desastre incalculable aparecieron todos transformados. No se divisaba un solo sobreviviente, ni animal ni humano. La tristeza embargaba el lugar y de paso a Serena.

En ese instante comenzaba a gestarse otro temblor. Serena se elevó en medio de todos y empezó a irradiar luz hacia el suelo. Sus hermanos entendieron y apuntaron a ella sus piedras dándole sus poderes. Las Sailor simplemente invocaron el poder de cada planeta y un haz de luz cubrió la zona calmando los movimientos.

A lo lejos, un grupo de personas se acercaba viendo toda la escena. Serena caía desmayada y sin transformación a los brazos de Diamante. Esmeralda se dirigió al grupo de personas para calmarlas ante el evento.

- No se preocupen... Busquen sobrevivientes y repongan sus vidas, no volverá a temblar en la zona. - dijo con diligencia y confianza.

- Quienes son? - un hombre alto, de tez morena y rasgos fuertes se dirigió a Esmeralda.

- Somos las Sailor Scout y los guardianes de este planeta. Velaremos por que nada malo suceda - contestó Zafiro apoyando a su hermana.

- Y ella? Qué le sucedió, la vimos flotar... - el hombre estaba trastornado con lo que pasaba.

- Ella es nuestra reina...nuestra líder - se corrigió a sí mismo Rubeus - solo usó mucha energía para calmar los temblores, estará bien...

- Es hora de marcharnos príncipes - la voz de Mina era autoritaria ahora.

- Hasta luego! - dijeron los cuatro príncipes, volviendo a sus posiciones. En el medio de los dos círculos estaban Diamante y Serena que descansaba en sus brazos.

Y en otro haz de luz desaparecieron dejando sorprendidos al grupo de personas que se atrevieron a acercárseles.

- Gracias! - dijeron las personas a la nada y comenzaron a buscar sobrevivientes.

En el Sótano aparecieron las Sailors y los príncipes. Los guardianes seguían monitoreando.

- Qué le pasó a la princesa? - la voz de Malachite despertó de su concentración a sus hermanos.

- Está agotada - respondió Diamante mientras la acostaba en el sillón.

- Lo hicieron bien... Acaban de decir que misteriosamente los movimientos que se estaban esparciendo por el cinturón de fuego se han detenido - Decía el más joven de los guardianes, Jedite, mientras se giraba para ver a toda la corte.

- Serena ha mejorado mucho... Pero no se si sea suficiente... - La voz de Amy era de preocupación.

- Pero ahora estamos acá para ayudarles - por instinto, Zoycite se paró detrás de Amy y puso sus manos en lo hombros de la peliazul, después de todo, ella era su prometida desde el Milenio de plata y su amor por ella no había muerto con todo lo que había sucedido.

Amy lo miró algo extrañada, pero no le disgustó el acto, y hasta sintió nostalgia por el pasado.

Los otros tres guardianes se posaron detrás de cada una de sus ex prometidas. Malachite detrás de Mina. Neflyte, detrás de Lita y Jedite, detrás de Rei.

- Necesitamos de su ayuda para proteger al planeta y a nuestro príncipe - dijo Neflyte imitando el gesto de su hermano.

- Haremos todo lo que podamos para despertar las cuatro piedras - Jedite vaciló antes de poner sus manos en los hombros de Rei.

- Pondremos todo de nuestra parte para unirnos a ustedes - finalizó Malachite siguiendo el mismo gesto.

Aún con el pasado vivido, tanto ellos como las Inners seguían sintiendo algo por sus pares. Pero esta vez los guardianes tendrían que ganarse la confianza de sus chicas.

El tiempo pasaba, era casi la media noche cuando en el sótano se escuchó la voz de Mina que estaba de guardia con Malachite mientras el resto dormitaba esperando nuevas noticias.

- Hey! Somos famosos! Miren - decía Mina llamando la atención de todos.

Diamante que cuidaba de su hermana junto a Zafiro fue el primero que acudió al lado de la rubia.

- wow! Esto le va a encantar a Rubeus - haciendo visible el buen humor que tenía después de haber descansado.

- "vimos a un grupo de... Eran como 10 u once personas... Las mujeres vestían de marinero y los hombres armaduras... Habían dos con vestidos de princesas y una de ellas se elevó en el cielo y una luz salió de ella y dejó de temblar... Dijeron que eran las Sailor Scout y los guardianes del planeta... Y llamaron príncipes a varios del grupo" - decía el hombre con el que hablaron en una entrevista para un medio internacional.

- Menos mal no tenían cámaras y vivimos lejos para que no reconozcan a Serena que se destransformó delante de ellos - hablaba Mina - aún así...

- "esta es la foto que alcanzaron a tomar en la distancia los testigos con un celular, por eso su falta de definición. Aún así se puede ver un gran grupo y una mujer elevada sobre ellos..."

- Que no tenían qué Mina? - esta vez era Lita la que se reía de las noticias.

- Debemos preocuparnos por eso? - preguntaba Rei.

- No, después de todo, pronto el mundo sabrá la verdad - Setsuna contestó con una sonrisa.

- Llevaré a Serena a su cuarto y relevaré a mi hermano... Permiso - dijo Diamante tomando en brazos a la rubia y despidiéndose - buena noche a todos

- Buena noche príncipe - dijeron todos a coro.

Poco a poco el sótano fue quedándose vacío. Cada quien se fue a su habitación. Las Inners indicaron a los guardianes sus nuevas habitaciones y se retiraron a las propias.

En la habitación de Serena y Darien, Sammy dormía sentado en el sofá, con Rini en su regazo.

- Sammy... Despierta... - Diamante sostenía a su hermana y movía el pie de su hermano para despertarlo.

- Qué?... - el rubio apenas entraba en razón - Diamante! Tan rápido volvieron?

- Si, ve a descansar, yo los cuido... - dijo el platinado señalando la cama - ayúdame moviendo un poco al pequeño para acostar a Serena.

Después de ayudar a Diamante, Sammy se fue a su casa a dormir. Diamante acomodó a Rini en la cama también y se recostó en el mueble para hacer guardia. Unos minutos después, una gata negra se acomodó en su regazo y durmió con él esperando que nada más pasara.

El sol entraba por las cortinas iluminando el rostro de Diamante. Eran ya las diez de la mañana y en el primer piso se escuchaban voces alegres. Luna ya no estaba en el regazo de Diamante y en la cama, la familia real dormía aún plácidamente.

El joven platinado se levantó sobando su cuello. El sofá era incomodo para dormir. Miró por la ventana que daba a la terraza y luego se dispuso a salir, siendo detenido por una voz.

- Gracias Diamante - dijo Darien sentándose en la cama y mirando a su familia acostada a su lado.

- Darien! - Diamante se asustó - no hay de qué... Solo quería que estuvieran bien.

- Lo se... Quieres contarme qué sucedió? - Darien se levantó y señaló la terraza para que lo acompañara.

Afuera, Diamante contó todo lo sucedido al pelinegro. El semblante de Darien era serio.

- Gracias por todo hermano - Darien abrazó a Diamante - ve a comer algo y a descansar, ese sillón no es cómodo.

- Sí Darien... Permiso.

Darien se quedó recibiendo la brisa un rato y entró a la habitación para encontrarse con Rini que se estaba levantando.

- Buenos días preciosa - le dijo besándola en la mejilla y sentándose en la cama.

- Papá!... Estás bien? - la niña estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

- Si pequeña, ahora ven, no despertemos a Dari ni a tu mamá...

Iban a salir juntos del cuarto cuando la voz del pequeño los detuvo.

- Papá! - y corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre.

- Y a mamá nadie la saluda? - Serena se sentaba en la cama y sonreía a su familia.

- Claro princesa - dijo su esposo dejando al niño en el suelo y llendo a la cama para besar a su esposa.

Mientras la familia despertaba, en el primer piso, el comedor era un caos total. Las outters reían ante una cargada Lita que intentaba alimentar a ocho Sailors, cuatro guardianes y un príncipe.

Lo sucedido el día anterior ya había sido superado y una vez más volvían a sus quehaceres diarios. Cuando Serena y Darien llegaron a desayunar con sus hijos, en la mesa solo quedaban Haruka y los cuatro guardianes, que al verlos, se levantaron en un acto de respeto.

- Buenos días majestades - dijeron los cuatro al unísono mientras Haruka se reía ante tanta formalidad.

- Chicos, dejen la formalidad, en este momento solo somos amigos viviendo en el mismo techo - Serena hablaba sonriente.

- Cabeza de bombón... Podemos empezar cuando quiera... Estos hombres enamoradizos necesitan controlar sus poderes - Haruka daba un sorbo a su café.

- Déjanos desayunar Tenou - Darien se sentaba en la mesa buscando en las bandejas algo que hubiera quedado.

- Príncipe, su desayuno está en la cocina - dijo Malachite levantándose para atenderlos.

- Déjalo Malachite, yo voy... - dijo Serena yendo a la cocina.

- Pero...

- Nada, entiendan que a nosotros no nos gustan las formalidades... - dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad ayudando a sus hijos a sentarse.

- Papi, quienes son ellos? - la voz de la pequeña Rini sorprendió a los cuatro hombres.

- Ellos, mi pequeña dama, son mis guardianes que estaban perdidos, pero tío Diamante los encontró - contestaba Darien tranquilo ante la sorpresa de sus guardianes - Malachite, Jedite, Zoycite y Neflyte - lo presentó señalándolos con la mano.

- Un placer conocerlos - dijeron los dos niños al tiempo, haciendo notar la buena educación que recibían - sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

- Gracias príncipes - dijeron los cuatro con gracia.

- jajajajajajajajaja - Haruka no pudo contener su carcajada - que formalidad... Tienes bien entrenados a tus hijos Chiba.

- Tenou...

- Basta Haruka... No van a empezar ustedes dos otra vez - dijo Serena con una bandeja en la mano y descargándola en la mesa.

Pararon la pelea y desayunaron tranquilamente. Ese día los niños no irían a estudiar y quisieron ayudar en el entrenamiento de los guardianes.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Serena logró sacar despertar la piedra de Jedite y Darien la de Malachite después de haberlo dejado casi sin energía. Haruka se sentía frustrada porque Zoycite no lograba despertar su poder y los niños tenían agotado a Neflyte sin lograr grandes cambios.

La primera en regresar a la casa fue Amy y bajó directo al sótano. Haruka vió la oportunidad perfecta para lograr su cometido y la agarró por la espalda amenazándola con su espada.

- Vamos Zoycite... Vas a dejar que la dañe? - retaba Haruka al rubio.

- Suéltala ya mismo - gritaba el enfurecido guardián ante la vista divertida de todos los presentes.

- No lo haré... - dijo retándolo - No te asustes Amy, solo quiero provocar a tu galán - le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla.

- QUE LA SUELTES TE DIGO! - el grito de Zoycite retumbó en las paredes y un destello de luz dejó ver la piedra guardiana del rubio.

- Lo lograste! - dijo Amy felicitándolo

- p...pa...parece que si... - dijo el joven sorprendido y exhausto.

- Ahora solo faltas tu Neflyte - lo retaba Rino con una sonrisa malévola.

- Su hija puede atemorizar príncipe - dijo Neflyte sin darse cuenta que mientras la niña lo retaba, el pequeño Darien lo tenía acorralado apuntando su espada a su cuello.

Darien reía ante la imagen. Serena solo miraba asustada, creyendo que el entrenamiento era muy violento para sus hijos.

- Ya pequeños, déjenme descansar un momento - dijo intentando sentarse y restándole importancia ala espada que le apuntaba.

Los niños no se detuvieron y Dari rozó el filo en el cuello del hombre que se llevó el susto de su vida, dejando un destello de luz y mostrando ante él su piedra guardiana.

- Ya están todos - dijo Serena cansada y abrazándose a su esposo para no caerse al suelo - vamos a buscar algo de comer o a pedir a un restaurante.

Todos rieron ante el cambio brusco de tema. Después de todo, ella siempre sería igual. Todos dejaron sus transformaciones y se encaminaron sus pasos hacia la sala de estar.

La noche calló con un grupo de amigos y familiares reunidos frente a la chimenea. La confianza había vuelto a la casa, y todos sentían que podrían terminar con lo que fuera que atentara al planeta.

Los primeros en retirarse fueron los esposos que fueron a acostar a sus hijos. Seguidos por las outters que marcharon a su apartamento, dejando a las inners con los príncipes y los guardianes. Diamante se despidió haciendo señas a sus hermanos unos minutos más tarde, dejando así a cuatro parejas que debían reencontrarse a sí mismas.

Una vez acostados sus hijos, Darien y Serena estaban en su habitación. La rubia se daba un baño mientras su esposo leía un libro en la cama mientras la esperaba.

- Darien... - dijo en voz alta la rubia - podrías prender el televisor... Quisiera saber qué más ha pasado.

- Si princesa - Darien prendió el televisor y se sorprendió ante la fotografía que mostraban otra vez - princesa... Ya viste que tienes una hermosa fotografía en la tele?

Serena salió envuelta en una toalla tras las palabras de su esposo

- las chicas no me dijeron nada de eso - dijo sorprendida ante la imagen.

- Pareces un ángel así - dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- yo solo veo un manchón de luz, si no fuera por el peinado no me reconocería - dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de Darien.

- Te ves preciosa princesa... - dijo volteando a verla y exitándose ante la imagen

- eres un mentiroso - dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el armario.

- A donde cree que va la señora? - dijo coqueto siguiendo sus pasos y tomándola por la cintura.

- A buscar un camisón

- lo buscas mañana - dijo atrapando los labios de su esposa en un apasionado beso.

- Darien... - dijo ella entre sus labios y se abrazó a su amado con urgencia.

- Te amo princesa - le susurró al oído antes de cargarla y llevarla a la cama.

Darien le retiró la toalla dejando desnuda a su esposa. Se veía hermosa. Un ángel de cabellos dorados esperando por él.

Darien se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer con urgencia y se recostó al lado de su esposa, haciendo aparecer en su mano la rosa del día.

- No creas que me había olvidado de la rosa de hoy princesa - le dijo sonriendo y pasando suavemente la flor por los labios de la rubia.

- Te amo Darien - dijo ella estremeciéndose ante las caricias que su esposo le daba con la tersa flor.

- Te amo Serena - le dijo antes de besarla con urgencia.

Esos besos que los envolvían en una luz única, en una paz inmensa que los hacía olvidarse de todos.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Serena enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo mientras este la halaba desde sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Esa noche se amaron con pasión y temor. Algo estaba por cambiar y ambos sentían miedo. No sabían a qué tendrían que enfrentarse después.

Cayeron dormidos ya avanzada la madrugada. Estaban intranquilos sin poder definir porqué.

Los rayos del sol penetraron las cortinas que se movían con el viento. No debían ser más de las seis de la mañana por el silencio que había en la casa.

Serena se levantaba de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su esposo. Tomó su bata y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

El baño la relajaba pero su privacidad le incitaba a meditar. Cómo actuaría ahora sin su madre para indicarle cómo usar el cristal que salvaría al mundo? Podría salvar a sus hijos de la lucha? Moriría una vez más...? Todas eran preguntas sin respuesta. Ya los cuatro guardianes de la Tierra estaban despiertos y dispuestos a luchar. Pero con eso bastaría para derrotar a Caos? Darien tenía razón al pensar que no era algo natural?... Tenía un grupo muy grande por dirigir y no le gustaba pensar en dar órdenes...

Una voz la sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Princesa, estás ahí? - preguntó Darien preocupado por no ver a su esposa a su lado y no sentir que saliera del baño en unos quince minutos.

- Si amor... Ya salgo... - dijo volviendo en sí y apresurándose a dar por finalizada la ducha.

Dos minutos después salió la rubia envuelta en la toalla y con su cabello húmedo y suelto.

- Te pasa algo Serena? - el pelinegro se percató de la falta de brillo en su mirada. Eso siempre sucedía cuando algo le preocupaba.

- No Darien... Solo estoy algo... Preocupada... - dijo mientras se iba vistiendo para ir a despertar a sus hijos antes de que estos llegaran a su cuarto.

- Encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto princesa... - dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y abrazando a Serena por la espalda - te lo prometo... - y le besó el cuello como siempre lo hacía para infundirle valor.

- Vístete Darien, no tarda en entrar Luna y sabes como se molesta cuando nos encuentra sin ropa - le dijo Serena tiernamente volteándose y viendo a su esposo desnudo abrazado a ella.

- Como ordene mi princesa de la Luna - dijo haciendo un gesto de obediencia militar que provocó una risa animada a la rubia - ves? Ya te hice reir... Esa es la Serena que amo... - terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse al baño - Por cierto... Ese vestido se te ve hermoso princesa.

Serena había escogido un vestido blanco largo, similar al de la Neo Reina, pero mucho más sencillo. Se puso unas sandalias blancas también y organizó su cabello en sus tradicionales chonguitos. Cuando estuvo lista, un par de pequeños entraron empijamados por la puerta llegando derecho a la cama.

- Buenos días mamá! - saludaron los dos pequeños mientras saltaban en el mullido colchón.

- Buenos días mis pequeños príncipes - le dio un beso a cada uno para luego cambiar su posición a una más seria - bajen de ahí... Tienen que preparase para el colegio...

- Pero mami... - hablaba Rini que no disfrutaba mucho de la escuela y se divertía más en casa entrenando.

- Pero nada pequeña dama... - dijo ella tomando a cada uno de la mano y saliendo con ellos.

Llevó a cada uno a su cuarto para que se bañaran mientras ella organizaba sus uniformes y sus mochilas.

El primero en estar vestido era siempre el pequeño Darien, que al terminar de prepararse llegaba al cuarto de su hermana para ver cómo su mamá la peinaba y le ayudaba a alistarse.

- Buenos días... - Darien, vestido de forma informal y muy sonriente, estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación viendo a su familia. Se sentía orgulloso, feliz y completo. Aún no entendía cómo había cambiado tanto, pero amaba esa vida.

Serena peinaba a Rini. Darien Jr se sentaba al lado de su madre a ver su rutina.

- Papá! - el pequeño corrió a saludarlo.

- Buenos días papá - dijo la niña aún de espaldas mientras Serena daba los últimos toques a su peinado.

Entró con su hijo en brazos y se sentó al lado de Serena besándola en la mejilla.

- Lista mi vida - dijo Serena a Rini como señal para que se volteara.

- Gracias mamá - la abrazó y luego besó a su padre en la mejilla.

- Vamos a la cocina... Deben desayunar antes de que papá los lleve - dijo Serena poniéndose en pie y tomando las dos pequeñas mochilas de sus hijos.

- Ya oyeron a su madre... Vamos... - dijo Darien llevando a sus dos hijos de las manos.

En la cocina Darien se sentó en la mesa con sus hijos mientras Serena preparaba su desayuno que no tardó mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro comían a gusto cuando una gata negra entró a la cocina enternecida por la escena.

- A mi ya me excluyeron de la familia - dijo en falso dolor y con gracia.

- Sabes que no Luna... Pero como no soportas mi presencia... - dijo el pelinegro con la risa contenida y haciendo sonrojar a la gata.

- Darien contigo no se puede! - dijo apenada - solo quería serciorarme que estaban levantados, los busqué en sus habitaciones y no los vi... Ahora iré a relevar a Artemis que tuvo turno de vigilancia anoche... - y desapareció de la cocina dejando a Darien casi atragantado por reírse.

- Eso le pasa doctor Chiba por abusar de su consejera - dijo Serena con gracia recogiendo los platos.

- Princesa... - logró decir cuando pudo tragar - eres mala amor... - agregó levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

A la cocina entró Lita seguida por Amy y Malachite.

- Buenos días príncipes - dijo el guardián haciendo una venia.

- Hola chicos! - saludaron las dos Sailor.

- Buenos días - contestaron los cuatro Chiba al tiempo.

- Bueno... Los dejamos, debemos llevar a los niños a la escuela - dijo Serena despidiéndose y empujando a sus hijos para salir.

Una vez en la puerta, mientras Darien sacaba el carro del garage, apareció Diamante en la puerta.

- Serena, Darien se molestaría si me llevo la moto? - dijo el joven apenado - me quedé dormido y Sammy ya se fue a la universidad con Esmeralda y Hotaru.

- Llévatela... no hay problema... - dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo, la vida de todos seguía lo más normal posible - Mis otros hermanos ya están listo?... Estamos por salir... - todas las mañanas llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela primaria y a sus hermanos Zafiro y Rubeus a la preparatoria.

- Ya estamos acá Sere - Rubeos era el que usaba un trato menos formal con todos.

La bocina sonó. Diamante se despidió de todos y los demás salieron en dirección a la preparatoria.

- Chicos, los llevamos primero porque debemos hablar con la maestras de Rini y Darien - dijo la rubia al montarse al carro.

- No se preocupen, así puedo adelantar algunos deberes - la actitud de Zafiro le recordaba a Amy en su época de estudio.

Dejaron a los dos jóvenes en su escuela y partieron a la de los niños. Estacionaron el auto y bajaron tomando de las manos a sus pequeños.

Los dejaron entrar y la pareja se dirigió a la dirección.

- Señores Chiba, es un placer tenerlos por acá... Pasa algo malo? - el director de la primaria sentía un especial respeto por esa familia, aunque ignoraba el motivo.

- Si señor... - empezó a explicar Darien - queremos hablar con usted y las maestras de nuestros hijos.

El director mandó por las maestras y por los dos pequeños. Una vez todos reunidos Darien continuó su petición.

- Mi hijo no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente... Ha tenido algunos ataques y le estamos haciendo estudios médicos para descubrir lo que padece - mintió - quisiera que si algo así pasa, lo lleven a la enfermería y lleven a su hermana con él... No necesitamos que lo atiendan, por algún motivo que desconocemos - segunda mentira - la presencia de ella le ayuda.

- Está seguro de que no lo llevemos al hospital? - preguntó la maestra del niño preocupada.

- Sí... - esta vez hablaba Serena - si algo le sucede solo llámenme, alguien de la casa vendrá por ellos, pero mientras eso sucede, que su hermana no se separe de él.

- Como ustedes indiquen señores Chiba. Seguiremos sus indicaciones - dijo el director haciendo señas a las maestras para que aceptaran - ahora los dejamos para que se despidan de sus hijos, las clases están por comenzar - y los tres se retiraron de la oficina.

- Cielo... Sabes lo que debes hacer si sientes mal a tu hermano, verdad? - le decía tiernamente Serena a su hija.

- Si mamá... Le pido a la enfermera que me deje sola con él y le paso energía hasta que nos recojan.

- Esa es mi pequeña! - Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

- Amor... - Serena se dirigía ahora a su hijo - si algo sucede, no sientas temor, tu hermana no dejará que algo te pase... Ella te cuidará - dijo derramando una lágrima mientras recordaba el día en que él nació y Rini prometió cuidarlo.

- Si mamá... - contestó formalmente - confío en Rini.

Y así se despidieron, pidiendo al cielo que no hubiera otro desastre en mucho tiempo.

Serena y Darien regresaron a su mansión y bajaron al sótano para revisar los últimos acontecimientos.

- Chicos... Menos mal que llegan - la voz de Mina sonaba algo autoritaria, se la líder de las Inners parecía opacar su sentido del humor cuando había peligro - vean esto que grabó Artemis anoche - dijo dándole play a la emisión de noticias de chile.

- "Un extraño cristal frío ha aparecido en el lugar donde sobrevivientes afirman haber visto al grupo de guerreros detener las réplicas del terremoto de 6.7 grados. Los científicos están investigando sus componentes pero parece ser un nuevo elemento del que no tenía registro en la Tierra"

- El cristal de plata - dijo instintivamente Serena - el congelamiento está cerca... Por eso sentí la necesidad de ir a ese lugar... - dijo sentándose en el sofá - será posible que el cristal me esté guiando? - la pregunta la hizo más para ella que para los presentes.

En el lugar no estaba Mina sola. Se encontraban Rei, los cuatro guardianes, Luna y Diana.

- Es posible Serena - la gata se acercó a ella - la Reina Selene ya no te puede guiar, y alguna vez ella me dijo que el cristal poseía vida propia, pero no supe si era verdad o una metáfora.

Darien se sentó al lado de su esposa para acompañarla

- siendo así princesa... - empezó a hablar Darien sin saber lo que decía - solo debemos confiar en su voluntad y tu conexión con el cristal.

- Principes - habló Neflyte - esperamos sus ordenes para intervenir.

- Gracias Neflyte - Daien hablaba formalmente - pero aún no siento a Caos en el centro de la tierra. Está ocasionando desastres con mucho espacio temporal, lo que indica que su presencia no es total y debemos sentirlo completamente para destruirlo.

- Serena... Porqué no haz desecho tu transformación? - Mina volvía a ser la misma, y había notado el vestido que llevaba su amiga puesto.

- No estoy transformada Mina - dijo avergonzada, no se había percatado del enorme parecido de las prendas - solo sentí ganas de ponerme este vestido - terminó mirando a sus pies.

- Lo siento - dijo Mina avergonzándose - no quise...

Darien la cortó con una seña para que callara. En su mente, estaba dando explicación a las decisiones tomadas por su esposa. La llegada de los Blackmoon, la de los guardianes, la partida al epicentro del terremoto, incluso la orden a Rini para cuidar de su hermano. Serena estaba convirtiéndose en la Neo Reina, fuera por voluntad propia o del cristal de plata. Él también sentía el llamado a ser el rey, pero lo mantenía más oculto, esperando las decisiones tomadas por su esposa.

Entendió que los tonos de mando que sus voces habían tomado no eran por casualidad. Se guardó su meditación y permitió que el día continuara. Tendría que discutir eso con Luna, Mina y Setsuna cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

La hora del almuerzo se vio lleva de alegría. Todos en la casa estaban como si nada sucediera. Los Tsukino almorzaron en la mansión para compartir con sus hijos. Los únicos ausentes eran los que estaban en la escuela.

- Hija, quieres ayudarme con la decoración de la casa? - le dijo Ikuko a Serena después del almuerzo notando lo distante de su hija.

La rubia aceptó y se retiró a la casa del patio trasero con sus padres. Ese fue el momento en que Darien aprovechó para hablar con sus consejeras.

- Yo lo había notado... Pero quería estar segura.

- Mina es tu instinto - hablaba Setsuna - los reyes pronto asumirán el trono y tendrán que salvar este planeta. Ella está despertando y el cristal le está ayudando.

- cuando sabremos que es el momento? - Darien sonaba algo preocupado, hablaba sin mirarlas y con sus ojos puestos en la casa del patio.

- no debería decirlo príncipe... - comenzó la guardiana del tiempo - pero el momento será cuando los habitantes de la Tierra conozcan la verdad.

- Algo tiene que ver la fotografía de las noticias? - esta vez era Luna quien intervenía atando cabos.

- Sí y no Luna... Pero no me corresponde revelarles más del futuro - Setsuna estaba confiada en ese aspecto, pero internamente temía por lo que hiciera Caos.

- y qué hay de Sailor Cosmos? - Darien recordó que esa era la identidad guerrera que adoptaría su esposa al asumir como reina.

- Ella duerme dentro de la princesa... No tendrá que despertar a menos de que necesite más energía de la que el cristal de plata puede otorgarle - dijo tranquilamente la peliverde.

- Esperen yo no entendí ese punto... - Mina estaba extrañada, después de todo ese tiempo, Serena no les había explicado ese hecho porque no quería que la trataran diferente.

- Ella no quería que la vieran diferente, ya tiene suficiente con cargar en sus hombros el peso de una corona - empezó a halar el pelinegro mirando a las tres consejeras por primera vez - pero es verdad... Mi princesa tiene el poder para salvar o destruir el universo entero... Por eso no puede volverse a convertir en Sailor Moon. Ese rol fue delegado al momento de nacer Rini. ..

- Y Serena oculta su identidad como Sailor Cosmos porque en realidad no quiere aceptar tanto poder - terminó la explicación Luna.

- Entiendo... Ella nunca va a cambiar... - se limitó a decir Mina.

- Debo ir por los niños... Gracias chicas - dijo Darien levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Dentro, Mina seguía consternada.

- Está muy preocupado por ella - dijo Setsuna instintivamente.

- Solo quiere verla feliz - argumentó Luna.

- a ella y a sus hijos... - terminó Mina.

El día terminó normal, la semana y hasta el mes. Las joras de vigilancia ahora eran más llevaderas. Siempre permanecía una pareja en el centro de operaciones: Jedite y Rei, Neflyte y Lita, Zoycite y Amy, Malachite y Mina, Haruka y Rubeus, Michiru y Zafiro, Setsuna y Artemis, Luna y Diamante, Hotaru y Esmeralda y el grupo que intervenía en cualquier guardia, Darien y Serena en compañía de Sammy.

Hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada. Los rastros de la Neo Reina seguían viéndose. Serena ya solo vestía de blanco y dorado. Su actitud, aunque no más seria, si se tornaba más acertada, y tanto su tono de voz como su presencia inspiraban respeto.

Darien adoptó los mismo comportamientos, el instinto lo llamaba a hacerlo, pero lo hizo más porque su esposa no se sintiera mal al ser percibida diferente por los otros, así serían dos a los que vieran de una forma distinta.

Sus hijos seguían el mismo patrón. Parecía que la familia real estuviera despertando unida.

Una nueva mañana se dejaba ver en el cielo de Tokio. Ya todos estaban en sus labores. Serena y Darien regresaban a casa después de dejar a sus hijos y a sus hermanos en los colegios. Y en la casa era el turno de vigilancia de Jedite y Rei, que increíblemente habían avanza mucho en su relación. No eran novios, pero evidenciaban una atracción fuerte.

- Rei... - Jedite la sacó de su pensamiento - cómo va la nueva canción para Mina? - normalmente hablaban de cosas banales para mantener un ambiente relajado en el lugar.

- Bien... Aún no encuentro los acordes perfectos para la última estrofa, pero ya casi la termino...

- Chicos les trajimos malteadas - entró Darien al lugar seguido por su esposa.

- Gracias Darien - Rei se levantó y recibió el obsequio de Darien.

- Creen que deberíamos remodelar un poco la casa? - Serena preguntó mirando las paredes - siento que nos está quedando pequeña - y sonrió finalmente.

Todo pasó muy rápido en ese instante. Darien calló en el sofá con un fuerte dolor. Jedite corrió a auxiliarlo. Rei se dirigió a los equipos para buscar noticias de algún suceso. Y Serena contestó su celular.

- Si... Gracias... Ya envío a la señorita Rei Hino por ellos... - dijo dando por terminada la llamada.

Sin invocar la transformación, su vestido cambió, tenía la corona en la cabeza y mostraba nuevamente a la Neo Reina Serena.

- Jedite súbelo al cuarto por favor y regresas a tu puesto... - comenzó con las órdenes - Rei, llama a todos y diles que estén acá de inmediato, una vez avisados, ve por los niños al colegio.

Los dos guardianes obedecieron de inmediato. Serena siguió a Jedite hasta su cuarto y empezó a brindarle su energía a Darien que se retorcía aún.

No pasaron veinte minutos para que la casa estuviera llena de guardianes transformados y listos para partir. La última en llegar fue Rei, quien cargaba al pequeño Darien y caminaba con Rini al lado hasta llevarlos a la habitación y salir para esperar con los demás las siguientes órdenes.

En el cuarto, Luna apareció en la cama. Serena lloraba, pero actuaba rápido. Rini no paraba de dar su energía a su hermano y de mirar desconcertada a su madre.

- Serena esta vez es un huracán en los Estados Unidos.. - comenzó la gata - deben partir ya, la tormenta está en un nivel extremo y amenaza con desaparecer un estado completo.

- Gracias Luna... Necesito alguien que de energía a Darien, Rini no puede con los dos... Ve por Sammy, yo intentaré conectarme mentalmente con Eliot... - Serena apenas estaba controlando la telepatía que había descubierto hacía dos semanas.

Sammy entró por la puerta y al instante Eliot apareció haciendo una reverencia.

- Princesa, parta, yo me encargo de mantener al príncipe y ayudar a la pequeña dama.

- Yo me quedo en el centro haciendo guardia... Ve tranquila Serena - el rubio abrazó a su hermana con un inmenso respeto - confiamos en tí hermana.

Serena llegó al primer piso donde todos estaban listos. La formación de teletransportación esta vez tenía tres círculos, y una persona solitaria en la mitad. El primer círculo era de las ocho Sailor. El segundo de los cuatro guardianes, el tercero de los cuatro príncipes y, en el medio, la Neo Reina Serena. Así, entre un haz de luz desaparecieron en medio de la sala.

* * *

**Por ahora creo que el fic tendrá 15 capítulos... Ya voy llegando a la mitad y espero esté cumpliendo sus espectativas.**

**Próximo capítulo lleva por nombre "El destino de la Tierra"... Y en su mayoría será un Pov de Darien...**


	8. El destino de la Tierra

**Hola... Una vez más agradezco los buenos comentarios que me han dejado, son esos comentarios los que me animan a seguir esta historia y llevarla a un buen final...**

**Acá les dejo un uevo capítulo... Ya las cosas empiezan a desenredarse un poco. Espero que les guste y se sorprendan un poco con los giros que está teniendo la trama.**

**No siendo más, acá tienen "El destino de la Tierra"**

* * *

El grupo de 17 guerreros apareció en una zona devastada y en completa calma. Era fijo que se encontraban en el ojo del huracán. Las casas al rededor estaban destechadas, los árboles desmembrados y había carros esparcidos en mil posiciones por todo el lugar. Era un desastre completo, pero era el primer pueblo al que llegaba la temible tormenta, así que si la detenían podrían salvar a muchas personas.

- Este es el ojo del Huracán - hablaba Amy mirando en su computadora - hay cerca de 250 personas en diez kilómetros a la redonda, todos bajo tierra.

- Eso es alentador - Mina miraba a todos lados con desolación.

- Es hora chicos - Serena se empezaba a elevar al cielo y a apuntar el cristal de plata hacia arriba.

El destello de luz era débil en comparación con el desastre. El círculo más cercano a ella, el de sus hermanos, apuntaron a ella toda su energía, seguidos por los cuatro guardianes y las ocho Sailor.

El destello esta vez era enorme. Cualquiera que viera la imagen desde lejos no podría más que reconocer siluetas grises en medio de una incandescente luz que empezaba a emanar primero en diferentes colores, y al llegar a Serena se volvía intensamente blanca. Como si ella fuera un prisma que la descompusiera y la emanara en un solo tono.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en esa dinámica hasta que la voz de Amy, que estudiaba el proceso del huracán con su visor, se escuchó

- La tormenta se ha disipado, el huracán desapareció.

Todos, cansados, dejaron de emitir energía y de repente La voz de Esmeralda se escuchó en un grito ahogado.

- ¡Serena!

Rubeus se percató de lo alto que había subido la rubia y corrió a atraparla antes de que chocara contra el suelo. La fuerza de la caída era mucha y tanto Zafiro como Diamante tuvieron que apoyar a Rubeus para recibir a Serena sin que los lanzara al suelo.

- L... Lo... Lo lo... Lo logramos... - la voz de Serena era solo un susurro. Era demasiada energía para soportarla ella sola.

La transformación de Serna se deshizo en los brazos de Rubeus justo cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Y un grupo de cerca de seis familias salían del sótano de la casa más cercana escuchando lo sucedido.

Una mujer de unos treinta años se acercó a Rubeus viendo a la joven rubia en sus brazos.

- Soy doctor, puedo ayudarlos? - se limitó a decir ignorando lo que habían visto minutos antes.

- Se lo agradezco, pero solo debe descansar - Diamante se acercó a la mujer y tomando sus manos agradeció su buena intención.

- Ustedes fueron los que estuvieron hace un mes en Chile? - un joven de unos quince años se acercó a la mujer que habló primero.

- Si... - Mina no sabía que más decir - somos nosotros.

- Debemos agradecerles entonces lo que han hecho... No creíamos poder sobrevivir después de que el ojo de la tormenta se moviera y volvieran los vientos - un hombre alto se paró detrás de la mujer y el joven - gracias por ayudar a mi familia y a nuestros vecinos - terminó mostrando como, de cada sótano salían entre 10 y 15 personas.

- Es nuestro deber - ahora era Esmeralda quien hablaba - esperamos puedan reconstruir sus vidas.

- Príncipes, su majestad debe descansar, vamos - Setsuna hablaba dulcemente, sabía a la perfección que la conciliación que hacían los jóvenes príncipes serían de utilidad en el futuro, pero era cierto que Serena debía reponerse.

Los jóvenes tomaron su posición, ahora en el centro estaba Rubeus cargando a Serena. Y entre un "hasta pronto" desaparecieron del lugar en un haz de luz.

Los pobladores del lugar se miraban y miraban el espacio vacío frente a ellos donde habían estado los guerreros.

- Esto fue un milagro - dijo el hombre alto.

- Son enviados de Dios - dijo la mujer mirándolo y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que atraía al joven.

- Reverendo qué hacemos? - un hombre rubio y desgarbado le hablaba a la familia abrazada.

- Reconstruiremos el pueblo y pondremos un monumento en este lugar en honor a ellos - terminó mientras miraba al cielo.

En el sótano de la mansión apareció el extenso grupo tomando desprevenido a Sammy que estaba haciendo la tarea de vigilancia y mantenimiento de los equipos. Muchos de esos aparatos habían sido diseñados por él y programados especialmente para cumplir las necesidades del grupo.

- ¡Chicos! - se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a Hotaru - Linda, me alegra que regresaran - soltó el abrazo y se percató de que su hermana estaba inconsciente en brazos de Rubeus - que...

- No es nada Sammy, solo fue mucha energía para ella - lo consoló su novia.

- Rubeus, dámela, la llevaré a su cuarto, le avisaré a Eliot que puede partir y los cuidaré hasta que despierten - Sammy se sentía mal por no poder ayudar en la batalla y quería sentirse útil.

El pelirrojo le entregó a su hermana y se sentó en el sofá a descansar.

En la habitación, Darien y su pequeño estaban dormidos y sin señas de dolor. Rini dormía en el sofá con su cabeza acostada en el regazo de Eliot que dormía recostado en el espaldar.

Sammy entró y puso a Serena en la cama con suavidad. Luego tomó a la pequeña y la acostó con sus padres y su hermano en la cama. Finalmente se sentó al lado de Eliot moviéndolo para que despertara.

- Sammy? - el guardián de los sueños estaba algo desorientado.

- Si Eliot, soy yo... - le dijo suavemente - ya puedes partir, yo los cuido.

- Cómo salió todo?

- No he visto el registro, supongo que los noticieros tardarán una hora, por lo menos, para dar el reporte - respondió el rubio - pero en mis sensores todo está perfecto... Fue un buen trabajo.

- Está bien - dijo poniéndose en pie - despídeme de ellos - dijo señalando a la cama y desapareció.

Sammy se acomodó en el sofá y un par de minutos después calló en brazos de Morfeo.

En el sótano, Luna y Diamante que tenían el turno de la vigilancia después del medio día, miraban los noticieros esperando información. Los demás decidieron ir a descansar un poco, a excepción de Rubeus, Zafiro y Esmeralda que descansaban en el sofá haciéndole compañía a los guardias de turno.

- "Otro desastre natural ha sido detenido por el grupo de guerreros que se hacen llamar Sailor Scouts y guardianes del planeta. El huracán que azotaba la costa Este de los Estados Unidos desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar una lluvia por lo menos. El primer pueblo que tocaba la enorme tormenta quedó devastado, pero los sobrevivientes afirman haber visto a los guerreros. Muy pronto estaremos en el lugar del desastre" -

- Espero que esto no sea muy seguido... - comenzó a hablar Diamante - Serena no está acostumbrada a manejar tanta energía.

- Ella es una chica fuerte Diamante... - Luna intentaba consolarlo y creer esas mismas palabras. La verdad temía que le pasara lo que ya había vivido tantas veces por usar el cristal en su máximo poder.

Cerca de tres horas habían pasado desde la llegada de los guerreros. La tarde empezaba a caer y en la habitación principal Sammy despertaba para darse cuenta que Darien no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó del sofá buscándolo en el baño sin éxito. Después salió al balcón y lo encontró recostado en el barandal mirando al horizonte.

- Me asustaste Darien.

- Perdóname Sammy, pero no quería despertarte - dijo con un tono nostálgico - el huracán desapareció? - Preguntó el pelinegro volteándose a verlo.

- Cómo sabías que era un huracán? - el rubio estaba confundido.

- En el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, mi mente estuvo en el centro de la tierra... - dijo sobándose la sien, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza - El planeta está luchando para detener a Caos que quiere destruirlo desde el centro... Me pidió ayudarlo para salvarse y con él a la humanidad... - se sentó en una silla que había en la terraza - podrías traerme algo para este dolor de cabeza? En mi mesa de noche está mi botiquín. - terminó señalándole el lugar.

El rubio obedeció, le dio un par de pastillas y se sentó a acompañarlo.

En el sótano, una noticia sacó de su descanso a los cuatro príncipes y a la gata.

- "Ellos nos salvaron, son enviados de Dios y queremos agradecerles en donde estén por lo que hicieron" - decía el reverendo con el que hablaron a la cámara.

- Bueno, ya los toman como ángeles - decía la gata para restar importancia a la noticia.

- "Esta es la segunda fotografía que se toma del grupo de guerreros. Se pueden observar cada una de las personas que lo integran. 17 en total si contamos a la mujer que lleva el hombre de armadura roja en sus brazos. La ONU y otras organizaciones mundiales están en busca de los guerreros para interrogarlos y proponerles planes militares, de prevención y de combate contra los fenómenos naturales" - terminó de decir el periodista.

- Grabaste eso Diamante? - preguntó Esmeralda desde el sillón donde estaba recostada.

- Si... Supongo que debemos reunirnos esta noche todos y discutir eso - dijo volteando la silla para ver a sus sorprendidos hermanos - preparemos la cena para cuando todos despierten.

Y así se dirigieron los cuatro a la cocina dejando a Luna a cargo de los equipos.

En la habitación matrimonial, una rubia abría los ojos encontrando a su esposo y a su hermano hablando en voz baja del mantenimiento que el joven había hecho a los equipos.

- Princesa! - Darien se levantó y la abrazó cuando la vio acercarse a ellos - estas bien amor? - la miraba de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida o algo malo.

- Si... Aunque algo perdida, no supe que pasó cuando caí de tan alto... - dijo intentando recordar.

- Alto? - Sammy estaba asustado - como que caíste?

- Sammy pues... No tengo alas para volar y la energía se me acabó... Me tuve que elevar más de 50 metros para parar la tormenta... - los recuerdos venían a ella en flashes.

- Princesa... Perdóname por no estar allí - le decía Darien arrepentido

- Darien, no podías hacer nada... - le dice abrazándose a él.

- Serena... Me alegra que estés bien... - dijo el rubio avergonzado - iré a terminar el mantenimiento.

- Gracias Sammy... Y por favor, cítalos a todos a las nueve de la noche - Dijo Darien mientras veía salir a Sammy y besaba los cabellos de su esposa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Darien seguía abrazado a Serena sin decir una palabra. Solo recostaba su rostro en los cabellos de la rubia, sosteniéndola como si alguno de los dos estuviera a punto de esfumarse.

- Darien... - lo llamó su esposa - cuando estaba en el aire... Sentí una voz... - le decía temerosa.

- Una voz?... Qué te decía princesa? - no quería que fuera la misma voz que lo acompañó al centro de la tierra mientras estuvo inconsciente.

- Era femenina... Me pedía ayuda para salvarla y a la humanidad de Caos... Me dijo...

- ... que la única forma de salvarlos es congelar la tierra desde el centro y vencer a Caos desde allí... - Darien completó la idea... era la misma voz... La Tierra le pedía ayuda a sus futuros gobernantes.

- Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó ella separándose un poco para mirarle el rostro a su esposo.

- Princesa... El planeta nos está pidiendo ayuda... Mientras tú combatías el huracán, esa voz me transportó al centro... Pude ver la energía negativa que empieza a apoderarse del planeta y me mostró la forma de vencerlo... Pero debemos esperar un poco...

- Aún falta un tiempo... Fue lo último que me dijo - completó Serena esta vez.

- Falta terminar de poner los pilares... Ya pusiste dos... - dijo el pelinegro mirando los ojos celestes que tanto amaba.

- pilares?... El cristal que apareció en Chile? - preguntó confundida.

- Sí... Pero en la reunión de esta noche le explicaré todo con detalles... La Tierra ya trazó su destino y quiere que la ayudemos.

- Sabes que confío plenamente en ti mi príncipe.

- Te amo princesa - se limitó a decir antes de acercar sus labios y fundirse en un beso cargado de amor.

Los pequeños estaban agotados y siguieron dormidos. Darien y Serena bajaron al comedor cuando Diamante les avisó que la cena estaba lista. En la enorme mesa estaban sentados los 18 guerreros y Sammy. Hablaban poco y miraban con incertidumbre a la cabecera de la mea donde estaban los futuros reyes. Serena y Darien comieron con sus manos izquierdas tomadas, tenían que sentir su apoyo mutuo, su amor y su compañía para enfrentar lo que vendría.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Serena salió al patio delantero para ver la Luna y meditar en lo que debía hacer. Llevaba sentada sola unos veinte minutos. Darien la miraba desde la casa con preocupación. Luna apareció de repente al lado de Serena, sentándose junto a ella y mirando al cielo de la misma forma.

- Luna... No quiero ser reina... No creo ser capaz... - dijo dejando derramar una lágrima.

- Serena... cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándolo? - Luna se había percatado de lo que la consternaba hacía más de un mes.

- No se Luna, pero cada vez es más difícil controlar mi tono de voz, mi forma de vestir - decía señalando el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto - la corona la debo guardar en el tocador porque no desapareció más...

- Tu naturaleza te está llamando Serena... El cristal te está mostrando lo que debes hacer... No debes negarte...

- No quiero ser la Neo Reina... Con esfuerzo mantengo esta casa ordenada ahora para mantener el planeta entero...

- Tienes a tus hermanos para delegar Serena... Recuerda que los convertiste en príncipes...

- no fui yo Luna... Fue el cristal... Fue su voluntad - dijo sin girar sus ojos de la Luna.

- Sabes que siempre voy a estar acompañándote...

- Solo prométeme algo Luna - Serena miró a la gata y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de su consejera - nunca dejes de tratarme como a Serena Tsukino... Nada de majestad, nada de reina... Solo Serena...

- Lo prometo Serena - dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

Sin decir nada más, el atuendo de Serena cambió. La corona apareció en su cabeza y la Neo Reina Serena se encontraba sentada en el césped del jardín.

En la ventana, Darien cambió su atuendo de la misma forma. El smoking lavanda del Rey Endimion había aparecido... Detrás de él apareció Setsuna.

- Al fin lo aceptó majestad - dijo con respeto.

- He perdido a mi Serena Setsuna - dijo él sin mirarla.

- No la ha perdido, ella sigue siendo la misma, y le aseguro que después de que esto termine, su alegría volverá... Aunque con muchas obligaciones... Pero será la misma niña alegre... En el vestido de la reina...

- No había forma de cambiar este destino, verdad?

- Hay cambios que no puedo decirle... Pero se han quitado un par de enormes cargas futuras con las decisiones que han tomado. - dijo la Sailor del tiempo acercándose a la ventana y mirando a su reina sentada con la gata - ahora... Creo que ella lo necesita.

- Gracias Setsuna - dijo saliendo por la puerta principal en dirección a su esposa.

Serena seguía mirando en silencio al cielo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel. Era como si esa luz le otorgara un brillo especial. Luna miraba al cielo de la misma forma hasta que la presencia de Darien la devolvió a la tierra.

- Puedo princesa? - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Los dejo solos - dijo la gata entrando a la casa.

- Darien... - comenzó ella a hablar sin apartar la mirada de la Luna - perdón por no decírtelo...

- No tenías que decirme nada Serena - la consolaba abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él - desde que comenzó a pasar yo también tuve que esconderme... Solo lo aceptaría cuando tu lo aceptaras... Somos uno, recuerdas? - finalizó con una voz dulce y consoladora.

- Así que hemos dicho adiós a Serena Tsukino y a Darien Chiba? - preguntó ella siendo consciente de que a partir de ese momento sería la Neo Reina Serena.

- No princesa... Para mí siempre serás mi Serena... Mi cabeza de chorlito... - dijo tomando su rostro por el mentón, obligándola a mirarle - siempre serás Serena Tsukino, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que amo... No importa como vistas o como hables... - terminó depositando un beso en sus labios.

Serena no pudo hacer más que contestar el beso y dejar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- Tu siempre serás mi querido Darien... Mi engreído...- dijo la rubia cuando se separaron - aunque debo admitir que ese atuendo te hacer ver muy sexi.

- Compórtese Mi Lady que tenemos una reunión en media hora y no podemos distraernos - le dijo con una sonrisa - ahora, si me permite - se levantó del césped y le ofreció su mano - quisiera pedirle que me acompañe a revisar que mis hijos sigan dormidos.

Serena le extendió su mano y se dejó ayudar. Entraron a la casa por las escalas que usaban para escaparse y llegaron a su cuarto.

Los dos pequeños seguían durmiendo. Sus atuendos habían cambiado. Rini tenía el vestido de princesa y Darien Jr. Tenía un traje similar al de Tuxedo Mask pero con corte más informal e infantil. Ambos lucían en sus cabezas pequeñas tiaras que evidenciaban que eran príncipes.

- Debo admitir que se ven lindos así - Serena miraba con adoración a sus hijos.

- La madre también se ve hermosa - dijo Darien abrazándola y besándola con pasión.

Una gata negra entró por la terraza quedando pasmada en la cama y dándole la espalda a los dos amantes.

- Chicos... Todos los están esperando... Dejen eso para después... Y RESPETEN A SUS HIJOS! - dijo la gata sonrojada por el indiscreto beso del que fue testigo.

- Luna...a mí se me hace que lo que estás es celosa - dijo Darien con gracia - Debo decirle a Artemis que sea más cariñoso...

- Darien!... - la gata pasó de ser negra a ser escarlata de lo sonrojada que estaba.

- Endimion Luna... Endimion - le decía el pelinegro risueño corrigiendo a su consejera

- Lo siento Mi Lord, pero prometí a Serena no tratarlos distinto... Así que se aguanta - terminó la gata con cinismo y sacándole la lengua a Darien.

- Bueno bueno... Ustedes dos se callan - dijo Serena divertida - Luna podrías llamar a mis padres a la reunión?

- Ellos llegaron con Sammy, querían enterarse de lo que está pasando y nadie se opuso - contestó la gata.

- Entonces es hora... - dijo Serena tomando a Luna y poniéndola en su hombro como acostumbraba años atrás.

Darien ofreció su brazo y se dispusieron a bajar al sótano juntos para comenzar la reunión que marcaría el final de una era y el principio de una nueva vida.

En el sótano todos se inclinaron en una reverencia al ver entrar a la Neo Reina Serenity y al Rey Endimion.

Serena se sentía mal por esa reacción, pero Darien le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir.

Los esposos llegaron hasta el centro del lugar. Los primeros en mirarlos al rostro fueron los cuatro príncipes.

- Diamante, Esmeralda... - comenzó Serena a lo que los interpelados reaccionaron poniéndose en pie.

- ...Zafiro, Rubeus... - siguió Darien. Ahora sus pensamientos eran completamente coordinados. Lo que uno de los dos decía o pensaba el otro lo sentía y lo seguía.

Los cuatro príncipes estaban de pie frente a ellos. Serena llamó a Esmeralda a su lado derecho, y al lado de esta llamó a Zafiro. Darien llamó a Diamante a su lado izquierdo, y al lado de este, a Rubeus.

- Guardianes, Sailor Scouts, pónganse en pie - La voz de Darien era autoritaria, pero dulce - Ikuko, Kenji, Sammy, ustedes no tienen porqué arrodillarse, ustedes son nuestra familia... - dijo esto acercándose a ellos ayudando a levantar a mamá Ikuko y ofreciendo sus dos manos a su suegro y su cuñado.

Los Tsukino no sabían cómo actuar, pero Ikuko logró sonreír a Darien y a su hija, demostrando que los apoyaban.

- Debemos decirles algo importante - comenzó Darien - a partir de hoy asumimos la identidad de la Neo Reina Serenity y del Rey Endimion... No por gusto, el instinto, nuestros cristales y la situación que enfrentamos nos han obligado a aceptar nuestro destino aún sin haberlo querido...

- Saben que las formalidades no son cosa de nosotros - continuó Serena - quise evitarlo a toda costa, pero fue imposible... Mientras estemos en casa pueden llamarnos como quieran y se sientan más cómodos. A nuestros hijos sí traténlos como los príncipes que son - Serena miró a Darien - pero fuera de esta casa, deben tratarnos como lo que somos...

- Queremos que todos estén bajo este techo. De alguna forma, y aunque no nos guste, ustedes son nuestro ejército, pero sobre eso son nuesros amigos y nuestra familia... Rei - Darien miró a la Sailor del fuego - si no puedes dejar el templo aún, no hay ningún problema.

- No hay problema Majestad - respondió la pelinegra - Nicolás está más que preparado para hacerse cargo del templo y de mi abuelo, solo quiero poder visitarlo frecuentemente...

- Rei... Chicos... - interrumpió Serena - sigan sus vidas normalmente, el que vivan acá no quiere decir que deban dejar sus cosas. Solo debemos cuadrar horarios para vigilancia y guardia del palacio... Somos bastantes - terminó sonriendo a todos infundiéndoles confianza. En verdad odiaba tener que imponerse de esa forma.

- Palacio? Cual palacio? - esta vez era Mina la que hablaba.

- Esta noche, mientras la ciudad de Tokio duerme, nacerá en este punto, el palacio de Tokio de Cristal - respondió Darien - ustedes deben ayudarnos.

- Porqué tan pronto? - Lita interrumpió.

- Porque ayer recibimos un mensaje. El momento del congelamiento del planeta está cerca. El planeta nos habló y nos mostró su destino... - respondió Darien.

- ... Puso ese destino en nuestras manos, y debemos cumplirlo - continuó Serena.

- Esperen... Como que habló? - Haruka por primera vez se sentía extraña al no entender una situación.

- Haruka - todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Darien usar el nombre de Sailor Urano en lugar de su apellido - el espíritu de la Tierra nos habló a Serena y a mi, pidiéndonos ayuda para salvar al planeta y a la humanidad de Caos. A mí me mostró la forma y ahora solo debemos esperar sus señales para intervenir.

- Qué señales Darien? - por primera vez Amy habló

- Los acontecimientos que han pasado no fueron obra de Caos. El espíritu de la tierra está provocando los desastres para dejar los pilares que permitirán que Serena y yo congelemos el planeta y destruyamos la energía maligna que se está apoderando de su centro... - empezó el Rey a explicar.

- ... Los pilares son los cristales que quedan después de que nosotros intervenimos. Serán cuatro en total. A cada pilar, cuando sea el momento indicado, debe dirigirse dos Sailor, un guerrero y un príncipe, el quinto punto será el palacio donde estaremos nosotros con nuestros hijos... - continuó Serena en perfecta sincronía sorprendiendo a la audiencia.

- ... En el momento indicado, cada grupo elemental dará su energía al cristal para direccionarla al centro de la tierra... Con eso y con el poder purificador de los cristales de plata y dorado, eliminaremos a Caos, aunque quedemos congelados mientras el centro se purifica completamente. Cuando eso suceda, el espíritu de la Tierra nos despertará y despertaremos al planeta de la misma forma... - Darien miró a su esposa para que continuara.

- ... Los grupos elementales se formarán gracias a sus piedras y planetas guardianes. Zafiro, Mercury, Neptune y Zoycite representan el agua. Rubeus, Mars, Saturn y Jedite, el fuego - cada grupo cruzaba las miradas a medida que los nombraban - Esmeralda, Jupiter, Urano y Neflyte, el aire. Y finalmente, Diamante, Vinus, Plut y Malachite, la Tierra.

- Mamá, Papá, Sammy... Pueden ir a descansar o si desean ver lo que pasará, están bienvenidos - dijo Serena dulcemente a su familia.

- Te apoyaremos hija - la voz de Kenji sorprendió a todos los presentes. Normalmente la de la diplomacia en la familia Tsukino era Ikuko - te acompañaremos.

- Chicos, preparense. A las doce de la noche los esperamos en la sala de estar, transformados y listos... - Darien estaba dando por concluida la reunión cuando fue interrumpido.

- Serena, deberían ver esto - Diamante rompía su formación y ponía en una pantalla gigante la noticia que había grabado.

Después de verla, Mina fue quien rompió el silencio.

- La ONU?

- Solo así se cumplirá el destino de los reyes - Setsuna fue quien contestó - Ellos están destinados a mantener la paz en la Tierra. No hay que alarmarse frente a eso, solo debemos esperar a que nos encuentren.

Y con ese comentario la reunión se dio por terminada.

Serena y Darien fueron a despertar a sus hijos. Les quitaron las tiaras y Serena guardó su corona. Querían ver la ciudad antes de transformar un poco el paisaje y salieron los cuatro rumbo al parque número 10 a ver la luna y las estrellas antes de asumir completamente sus roles.

* * *

**Espero estar cumpliendo sus espectativas... El próximo capítulo lleva por nombre "La verdad es revelada"... Pronto lo estaré montando... **


	9. La verdad es revelada

**Mil gracias por tan lindos comentarios, cuando termine el fic les agradeceré personalmente, a uno por uno.**

**Después de mucho meditar, logré terminar el capítulo que divide la historia en dos... Espero les guste tanto como los otros... Además lo que había prometido, acá hay un Pov de Darien, mostrando un poco lo que sucede al interior de la cabeza del futuro rey...**

**No siendo más, espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

Faltaba media hora para la cita que habían impuesto los reyes. Serena y Darien caminaban a su casa con sus dos pequeños.

Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy se encontraban en la sala a la espera de todos en compañía de las dos líderes, Mina y Setsuna. Las demás Sailor estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose. Los cuatro guardianes estaban en el sótano reunidos con los cuatro príncipes. Los tres gatos se encontraban en el jardín mirando la luna y esperando el momento.

La puerta principal se abrió. La familia real regresaba preparada para crear su palacio. Serena subió a su cuarto por las tiaras de sus hijos y su corona. Darien se quedó en la sala con las dos líderes, sus suegros, sus hijos y su cuñado.

Cuando Serena regresaba, se encontró con Amy y Rei transformadas y dispuestas a bajar. Sin darse cuenta, se lanzó a abrazarlas y estalló en un fuerte llanto.

- Sena qué te pasa? - Amy la abrazaba y miraba a Rei desconcertada.

- Perdónenme... Yo quería que tuvieran una vida normal... - decía la rubia entre el llanto.

- Serena tonta... - Rei la abrazó también - esta es nuestra vida normal, y nos gusta - la separó y la miró a los ojos - ahora bajemos que debemos remodelar esta casa y quiero una habitación muy bonita.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse. Le agradaba la idea de que sus amigas siguieran siendo sus amigas.

Dos minutos antes de las doce, la sala estaba completamente llena. Se formaron de la misma forma que hacían cuando se transportaban. Esta vez Endimion y Serenity estaban en el medio. Sus hijos integraban el círculo de los príncipes y los Tsukino se encontraban juntos entre el círculo de sus hijos adoptivos y el de los guardianes de Darien.

Serna y Darien se miraron a los ojos. Se dieron un profundo beso e hicieron aparecer sus cristales al tiempo.

Apuntaron el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado hacia el techo. Los príncipes los imitaron y los guardianes y las Sailor siguieron el ejemplo. Los Tsukino se maravillaban ante lo hermoso que era estar en medio de la cálida luz que emanaban todos.

Esa luz invadió la casa y se proyectó por la ciudad de Tokio, iluminando casi cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Pasaron así unos quince minutos hasta que los reyes bajaron sus manos de nuevo y dieron por terminada la construcción del palacio.

A medida que la luz se iba disipando, las paredes cristalinas del palacio que habían visto cuando viajaron al futuro, se empezaban a divisar. La estancia era amplia y circular. En el fondo dos escaleras en forma de U daban la bienvenida al segundo piso. En medio de las dos escaleras se elevaban dos puertas enormes que llevaban a la sala del trono.

A la izquierda un pasillo conducía a la cocina, el comedor y al jardín trasero. A la derecha un pasillo conducía a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que terminaban en el cuarto de operaciones y en la base de custodia del palacio.

El segundo piso tenía una estancia grande y circular con sofás cómodos y un gran piano. Al rededor de la estancia habían nueve puertas. Ocho eran habitaciones, con el símbolo de cada Sailor en la puerta, y la del medio era una biblioteca enorme que podía funcionar como estudio.

En el extremo derecho se encontraba otra escalera que conducía al tercer piso. Allí una estancia se dividía en ocho puertas mas. Todas eran habitaciones. En el lado derecho de la estancia se encontraban las últimas escaleras, esta vez de mármol blanco. El cuarto piso solo tenía tres enormes puertas. Eran las habitaciones de los reyes y sus príncipes.

En el patio trasero se levantaban dos construcciones similares pero mucho más pequeñas. Una era para la servidumbre que tendrían que contratar. La otra era la de los Tsukino. Cada una tenía ocho habitaciones.

Los dos jardines estaban cercados y decorados con enormes rosales rojos. Era simplemente un hermoso paisaje. La estructura estaba llena de ventanales enormes, Completamente de cristal y reflejaba gran majestuosidad.

Serena y Darien se miraban a los ojos en medio de sus acompañantes. Los demás miraban a todos lados descubriendo lo que la voluntad del cristal de plata había creado para ellos.

- Esto es maravilloso - Kenji fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

- Serena... - Diamante se acercó a su hermana - gracias por esto... - se limitó a decir esperando que ella sintiera la gratitud que sentía por haberlos salvado.

Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir. Se repartieron las habitaciones del tercer piso para los cuatro guardianes y Diamante. Los Tsukino y sus otros cuatro hijos fueron a su casa en la parte trasera. Las Sailor cada una a su cuarto debidamente marcado. Y los reyes con sus hijos al cuarto piso.

Después de dejar a sus hijos en sus habitaciones, Serena y Darien fueron a conocer lo que les había elegido el cristal. Su habitación era grande, con una gran terraza tras una puerta cristalina. La cama enorme con dosel se encontraba en el medio. Cubierta por sábanas y velos blancos. Los muebles eran de madera planteada. Las cortinas eran blancas, doradas y plateadas haciendo juego. Era una habitación digna de reyes.

Ya pasaba la una de la mañana y Serena no podía dormir. Con una bata plateada estaba recostada en el mirador de la terraza.

- vamos a la cama princesa - Darien la abrazaba por la espalda - mañana tendremos que dar algunas explicaciones...

- si, lo supongo... Una estructura tan grande no va a pasar desapercibida - dijo la rubia volteándose y enredado sus brazos en el cuello de su amado - pero hoy solo quiero una cosa - terminó de decir antes de besar apasionadamente a Darien.

El pelinegro respondió al beso. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su nueva cama. Allí la descargó y admiró la belleza de su reina. La blancura de su piel y el brillo que adquiría con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol, atado en su tradicional peinado. El vestido blanco con dorado que cubría su cuerpo, pero que estando acostada, se adhería a las curvas que lo enloquecían.

**-Pov de Darien-**

Allí estaba, tan perfecta, tan frágil. Mirándome con esos ojos azul celeste que me transportaban un lugar donde solo existíamos los dos.

Aún, y después de más de diez años a su lado y una eternidad amándola, ella seguía provocando en mí una corriente eléctrica cada que me miraba o la sentía cerca.

Me acerqué con cuidado. Era tan frágil. Sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a besarla. Sabía muy bien lo que ella sentía. Estaba intranquila y temerosa. Nunca quiso ser lo que era ahora. Me lo dijo una y mil veces. Pero ahora era la reina del planeta... Mi reina... Mi Serena... Mi cabeza de chorlito.

La besé con todo el sentimiento que pude. Quería que ella sintiera que la apoyaba y que estaría con ella en todo momento. Transmitirle mi confianza.

Empecé a recorrer sus curvas con mis manos, sentía como su piel reaccionaba al toque que le daba sobre su vestido. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a eliminar de su mente toda preocupación.

- Te amo princesa - le dije separando un poco mis labios de los suyos.

- Darien... - solo le dejé decir mi nombre antes de volverla a decir.

Con mi poder hice llover pétalos de rosa sobre nosotros. El aroma a rosas que se sentía en todo el palacio se intensificó en la habitación, envolviéndonos en un aura mágica.

Le solté el cabello con cuidado mientras la besaba. Ella seguía con sus manos en mi cuello y jugando con mi cabello. Adoraba ese gesto. Deje caer su corona por un lado de la cama, con cuidado y empecé a remover el vestido que me impedía ver su esplendor.

Ella soltó mis cabellos y me quitó el saco lavanda que tendría que usar en adelante. Desabotonó mi camisa y la retiró de mi cuerpo con suaves roces que me estremecía.

Entre besos y caricias terminé por desnudarla y contemplar su perfecto cuerpo. Sus pechos redondos y pequeños. Su piel tersa y suave. Sus piernas largas y firmes. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Esa noche la hice mía una vez más. Con mis besos y mis caricias le transmití el enorme amor que siento por ella, y aunque yo no pude dormir, ella calló rendida, recostada en mi pecho y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

El sol empezaba a iluminar el cuarto. Los pequeños destellos que se veían por las paredes de cristal hacían que el interior del palacio diera la impresión que estaba lleno de gemas de mil colores.

Mi princesa dormía aún. Yo acariciaba sus cabellos intentando concentrarme en lo que pasaría ese día, hasta que nuestra consejera calló sobre mis pies dándome la espalda como de costumbre.

Disfrutaba mucho hacer sonrojar a la gata negra que nos despertaba todos los días. Era mi deporte favorito desde que nos casamos Serena y yo.

- Buenos días Luna - la saludé moviendo los pies intentando que se girara.

- Buenos días Darien... Quieres vestirte? Necesito hablar contigo - decía la gata sin mirarme y algo seria. Ese día no la molestaría.

Busqué un pantalón largo para cubrirme y salí a la terraza dejando a mi princesa profunda en la cama y siendo seguido por Luna.

- Salí en la madrugada con Artemis - comenzó ella a decir mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la terraza - él estuvo en las estaciones de policía más cercanas, yo fui al parlamento... Desde muy temprano están intentando descifrar qué sucedió y porqué esta edificación... Además recibieron la última fotografía que les tomaron a los chicos y están buscando sus rostros en los registros policiales y de identificación.

- Ya sabía que algo por el estilo iba a suceder... Sin mencionar que el material de este castillo es el mismo que quedó en Chile y que debe aparecer hoy en Estados Unidos... - empece a meditar en voz alta - Luna, creo que iré al parlamento a aclarar esta situación... Despertaré a Serena... Quieres avisarle a Mina y a Setsuna para que estén listas y transformadas en una hora? - terminé por pedirle a Luna, ya debíamos salir a la luz y ganar la confianza de las personas que intentábamos salvar.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Ordené un poco la habitación y cuando estaba por despertar a Serena fue ella la que me sorprendió.

- Amor... Porqué tanto alboroto tan temprano? No son ni las ocho... - me dijo sorprendiéndome cuando recogía algunos pétalos de rosa.

- Princesa, debemos ir al parlamento - le dije sin rodeos - debemos aclarar lo que sucede o tendremos acá una horda de periodistas, un ejercito militar y a centenares de curiosos antes del medio día - hice aparecer la rosa del día en mis manos y se la entregué mientras le daba un beso - ... Y... Buenos días princesa...

- Buenos días amor... - se limitó a contestar mientras se ponía su bata para irse a bañar.

Pedí a Luna encargarse de los niños y en menos de cuarenta minutos estábamos, mi esposa y yo en la estancia del primer piso esperando a Mina y Setsuna.

Ellas llegaron cinco minutos después, acompañadas por Malachite, el líder de mis guardianas, quien se ofreció a acompañarnos. El resto de nuestros amigos seguían durmiendo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y desaparecimos de la estancia ante Luna y Artemis que nos deseaban suerte.

Aparecimos en la entrada del parlamento sorprendiendo a un par de guardias. Sentía a Serena nerviosa, pero estaba decidida.

Entramos al lugar en formación. Serena y yo íbamos al centro. A mi lado, Setsuna y al de Serena estaban Mina y Malachite hasta que un guardia nos cerró el paso.

- Quienes son y qué quieren? - nos interrogó el hombre serio.

- Somos las Sailor Scouts... Venimos a hablar con el parlamento y el emperador - la voz de mi Serena sonaba entre suave y autoritaria. No entendía cómo podía mezclar esos dos tonos, pero funcionaban perfectamente.

- Esperen un momento - dijo y desapareció.

Cinco minutos después, una joven de falda ejecutiva y de cabello corto nos guiaba por unos extensos pasillos. Nos abrió una enorme puerta de madera y nos dejó ante la vista de los parlamentarios y del emperador.

- Acérquense - dijo el gobernante de Japón.

Sin dudar Serena comenzó a caminar y todos la seguimos. Ninguno hizo alguna reverencia ante el emperador. Simplemente nos paramos frente a él a la espera de que alguien rompiera el silencio.

- buenos días Señores - la voz de mi Serena sorprendió a la audiencia, ella los miraba a cada uno mientras empezaba a hablar - Soy la Neo Reina Serenity, heredera del imperio lunar, que según los mitos de este país desapareció hace milenios - no sabía si hablaba ella o la voluntad de su cristal de plata, pero me limité a escuchar - Este es mi esposo, el Rey Endimion, heredero del reino terrestre. Ellas, Sailor Vinus y Sailor Plut, las líderes de las Sailor Scout, y él, Malachite, el líder de los guerreros de este planeta.

Los parlamentarios escuchaban con atención. Nadie decía nada, así que mi esposa siguió hablando.

- Sabemos que nos buscan por explicaciones, así que empezaré por lo más sencillo: todos sus mitos han sido realidades. Miles de años atrás el Milenio de plata existió - para sorpresa de los presentes, y mía, en el medio de la sala circular empezaron a proyectarse imágenes de lo que narraba Serena.

Narró la historia de nuestras vidas anteriores hasta el momento en que la reina Selene nos dio la oportunidad de vivir en esta época.

- Nacimos de familias normales - continuó - bajo los nombres de Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, Mina Ahino y Setsuna Meio - dijo señalándonos - hemos luchado para proteger este planeta desde hace 10 años, cuando la maldad nos encontró. Pero ahora el problema es mucho mayor y nos preparamos para salvarlos a ustedes, a la humanidad y a la Tierra de una destrucción caótica.

La reunión llevaba más de una hora. serena explicaba con detalle lo que sucedía con los fenómenos naturales y lo que le deparaba al planeta si tenían éxito en su misión.

- Todo lo que dicen se entiende - el emperador abrió la boca para preguntar lo que más le inquietaba - pero no entiendo su autodenominación como reyes.

- Con todo respeto - le contesté porque su tono era algo arrogante y no me gustaba que se dirigiera así a Serena - la denominación no nos la dimos nosotros... Y si reinamos el planeta no es usted quien lo decide.

- Bueno... Ahora me inquieta algo - era el líder del parlamento quien miraba con algo de recelo a Serena - están dispuestos a dar una conferencia de prensa y hablar frente a las organizaciones mundiales que los buscan?

- Esta misma tarde haremos presencia en la ONU. Enviaré a uno de mis hermanos a explicar lo mismo que les digamos acá. Enviaremos a otro grupo a explicar a la frontera de Chile y Peru - empezó a responder Serena sin dejar que ninguno de nosotros interviniéramos - y supongo que nosotros debemos hacer una transmisión mundial que le explique a los habitantes del planeta lo que está sucediendo.

- Lo tiene todo calculado señora... Serenity? - interrumpió el emperador.

- No planeado, conozco la responsabilidad que tengo, señor.

- A las tres de la tarde los esperamos acá para hacer la transmisión internacional - el presidente del parlamento dio por el encuentro.

- Lo hiciste excelente princesa - le dije en un susurro para apoyar,a mientras salíamos de la sala y aparecíamos en el palacio.

- Lo está haciendo bien majestad - Setsuna fue la primera en hablar al llegar.

- Mina, puedes llamarlos a todos por favor? - le dije a la líder de las Inner para organizar la agenda del día.

Antes de las diez de la mañana, todos, incluidos mis suegros y mis hijos, estábamos reunidos en la sala del trono.

**-Fin del pov de Darien-**

La sala circular estaba ordenada. las dos sillas del trono estaban ocupadas por los reyes. al lado de cada uno estaba uno de sus hijos, Rini al lado de Serena y Darien al lado de su padre. al lado de cada heredero habían dos sillas más. Junto a Rini estaba Esmeralda, seguida de Zafiro. Junto a Darien Jr estaba Diamante, seguido por Rubeos. Las sailor y los Tsukino estaban formados de píe frente a la corte real. En el centro estaba Sammy, a su derecha Ikuko y a su izquierda Kenji. Junto a Kenji estaba Setsuna, seguida de Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru, Neflyte y Jedite. Al lado de Ikuko, Mina, seguida de Amy, Rei, Lita, Malachite y Zoycite. Y en el centro, frente a los Tsukino, estaban los tres gatos.

Una vez reunidos, Serena explicó lo sucedido en la mañana. Explicó cómo mostró al gobierno japonés los sucedido y aclaró que solo los príncipes podían proyectar las imágenes de esa forma.

- Diamante, tu, Mina y Malachite irán a la ONU y darán el mismo discurso - empezó Serena a delegar - Esmeralda, irás con Lita, Haruka y Neflyte al lugar del terremoto y mostraran lo mismo.

- Setsuna, Jedite, Zoycite, Amy y Rei, irán al parlamento con nosotros - Completó Darien desde su trono - todos actuarán a las tres de la tarde en punto, así podremos sincronizar la transmisión internacional con sus diálogos.

- Rubeus y Zafiro quedan a cargo del palacio, y Hotaru y Michiru, de la guardia - terminó Serena.

- Todos deben ir transformados, de ahora en adelante, si salen de esta casa a algo que no sean sus estudios, trabajos o actividades diarias, deben estar luciendo su vestimenta de guerreros... - completó Darien antes de dar por terminada la reunión - Está todo claro?

- Sí majestad - dijeron todos al unísono haciendo una venia delante de los futuros soberanos.

- Entonces pueden retirarse - comentó el pelinegro

- Setsuna - la llamó Serena antes de que la Sailor partiera - podrías encargarte de contratar una familia que trabaje acá en el palacio? Creo que es demasiado grande y no tendremos mucho tiempo.

- Claro majestad, ya mismo me encargo de eso - respondió la peliverde con una sonrisa y desapareciendo, dejando solo a los Tsukino, a los príncipes y a los reyes en la sala.

- Mamá, qué va a pasar con nuestra escuela? - la voz del pequeño sorprendió a los presentes.

- Y con la nuestra Serena? - agregó Zafiro.

- Ustedes cuatro - refiriéndose a sus hijos y sus hermanos - podrán seguir asistiendo normalmente a clases, sin transformaciones, aunque aún no sé cómo ocultar los trajes de mis pequeños - terminó Serena con un tinte de desolación en su voz.

- Princesa, ellos pueden hacerlo a voluntad - la consoló Darien - así como lo estabas haciendo tú... Pero si es muy difícil, podemos enviarlos a alguna escuela especializada...

- Sí mamá, mi papá tiene razón - Rini se levantó mostrando cómo cambiaba su vestido de princesa por un atuendo casual en un segundo y sin mucha dificultad - aunque no creo que dure un día completo, debo usar mucha energía.

- Es suficiente para una jornada escolar? - pregunto Serena preocupada

- Sí mami - se limitó a responder el pequeño antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su mamá.

- Hija - la voz de Kenji los sacó del momento - est... Estoy... Orgulloso de ti... - dijo acercándose a su hija y abrazándola con fuerza.

- Gracias papá - le dijo al oído y la sala quedó en silencio mientras todos salían a prepararse para la hora indicada.

La mañana avanzó rápidamente. Los gatos permanecieron en la entrada del palacio observando cómo los curiosos de acercaban y miraban extrañados el lugar.

Los demás solo esperaban meditando en sus cuartos, meditando y preparándose para revelar sus verdaderas identidades al mundo.

Darien y Serena estaban en el patio trasero viendo a sus hijos jugar. Se sentaban sobre el césped, abrazados. Desde su espalda la voz los sacó de su concentración.

- Chicos, tienen visita - la voz de Luna los obligó a voltearse.

Al lado de luna, un Rubio alto al que no visitaban desde meses atrás miraba con asombro sus atuendos.

- Quieren explicarme que pasa en este lugar? - comenzó con gracia Andrew - debía venir disfrazado?

- Andrew! - los esposos dijeron al tiempo antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse para saludar a su amigo.

- peques! - llamó Andrew a Rini y a su ahijado (Sammy era el padrino de Rini, junto a Setsuna y Andrew con Mina apadrinaron al pequeño)

- Tío Drew! - gritaron los dos corriendo a sus brazos.

- bueno, ahora ustedes dos, quieren explicarme porqué toda la ciudad habla de su casa y qué sucedió anoche?

- Vamos a la biblioteca - Darien indicó el camino.

Una vez dentro, dejaron ir a los niños a seguir jugando y los tres se sentaron en una pequeña sala a hablar. Darien le explicaba a Andrew todo lo sucedido y lo que pasaría esa tarde.

- Así que tantos años guardando semejante secreto para que ustedes se pongan a jugar a los reyes y lo revelen en menos de 24 horas? - dijo el rubio a modo de chiste.

- Sabes que nada de esto nos gusta - Darien hablaba tranquilo, con su amigo se olvidaba de sus obligaciones - pero me alegra que estés acá.

- Y ahora? Cómo debo llamarles? - preguntó confundido.

- Andrew... Te prohibo usar un trato formal con nosotros - decía Serena entre divertida y enojada.

- Si, si... Ya entendí... Pero no me conviertas en sapo! - bromeó.

- Soy reina no bruja... - le respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

- Uno nunca sabe Serena - decía Andrew divertido mientras Darien solo reía ante la tonta discusión.

La visita se extendió hasta el momento de reunirse con los guardianes. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Majestades... Están ahí? - la voz de Setsuna se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

- Adelante Setsuna - dijo Darien recuperándose de un ataque de risa sufrido por un comentario de Andrew frente a su nueva forma de vestir.

- Ha llegado el momento - Sailor Plut hacía su entrada con una reverencia - Buenas tardes señor Furuhata - dijo con respeto. Ella no podía ignorar que en el futuro, Andrew tendría un papel importante.

- Hola Setsuna - dijo extrañado - oigan... Este circo siempre va a ser así? - preguntó a Serena y Darien.

- Lamentablemente, sí - respondió Serena.

- Andrew, puedes quedarte con los padres de Serena y Sammy si deseas - dijo Darien adoptando su tono de rey - ellos van a monitorear, junto a Michiru y Hotaru todo desde acá, quedas en tu casa amigo - descargó su mano en el hombro del rubio y salió de la biblioteca en compañía de la Sailor del tiempo y Serena.

En la estancia principal ya estaban todos listos. Cada quien estaba con sus compañeros de misión. Al aparecer los reyes, hicieron una venia y esperaron las órdenes.

- Partan ya, nosotros partiremos en 5 minutos, así podrán presentarse y prepararlos para hacer todo al mismo tiempo - dijo Serena antes de llamar mentalmente a sus hijos.

La estancia se fue quedando vacía. Cuando solo quedaron los reyes, sus hijos y los encargados de la guardia, Kenji abrazó a su hija.

- Lo van a hacer bien hija - le dijo mientras la abrazaba al ver que estaba algo nerviosa.

- Gracias papá - respondió su abrazo.

Pasaron los cinco minutos. De la estancia desaparecieron Serena y Darien con sus hijos, seguidos por Plut, Jedite, Zoycite, Mars y Mercury

En la ONU, los delegados que se encontraban a la espera de ese momento por aviso del gobierno japonés, se sorprendieron cuando en la sala de diálogo aparecieron Diamante, Sailor Vinus y Malachite. El silencio se hizo casi eterno hasta que los tres llegaron al escenario y se formaron. Diamante tomó la palabra, siendo apoyado por las miradas de los dos líderes.

- Buenos días - comenzó el platinado - Mi nombre es Diamante Tsukino, uno de los cuatro príncipes del reino lunar, hermanos de la Neo Reina Serenity - las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse al igual que esa mañana en el parlamento japonés.

Al mismo tiempo, en la alcaldía de un pueblo fronterizo de Sudamérica, Esmeralda hacía la misma presentación. Y en el parlamento japonés el grupo de reyes, príncipes y guardianas entraba en la sala preparada para la transmisión.

Serena decía mentalmente las palabras que sus hermano pronunciaban, convirtiendo así los tres discursos en uno solo.

Narraron el pasado, mostraron su palacio, contaron lo sucedido con los desastres naturales y finalmente, revelaron la voluntad del planeta para salvarse.

- No debe preocuparse por lo que suceda - decían los tres la tiempo - solo pedimos que no interfieran en nuestra misión para poder salvar a la humanidad... - finalizó el discurso en los tres lugares al tiempo.

En Tokio, las cámaras se apagaron y Serena se desvaneció siendo atrapada por su esposo antes de caer al suelo.

- Princesa... Despierta... - Darien estaba preocupado.

Solo los miembros de la familia de la Luna entendían que la rubia había usado mucha energía transmitiéndoles las palabras y dirigiendo el discurso de los tes al mismo tiempo.

- Qué le sucede? - uno de los parlamentarios que presenciaba la transmisión.

- Papá, solo usó mucha energía - Rini habló seria ante la preocupación de su padre.

- Energía? Si solo estaba hablando... - Darien seguía intentando despertarla.

- Papá, mi mamá habló en tres lugares a la vez... - seguía la pequeña pelirrosa sorprendiendo con su voz y madurez a los presentes - ... Ustedes no se dieron cuenta, pero mentalmente estuvo guiando las palabras de Diamante y Esmeralda.

- Majestad, vamos a casa - Rei fue quien reaccionó primero, y así, juntos, desaparecieron del lugar, dando las gracias y con un "si necesita algo, ya saben donde encontrarnos".

A su vez, en la ONU, el delegado de los Estados Unidos interrogaba a Diamante.

- Entonces si ustedes no buscan apoyo militar, ni nos apoyarán con los conflictos de ideales y las guerras, para qué vienen a este lugar?

- Déjeme decirle que nuestra misión en este mundo es mantener la paz y armonía no solo en la tierra sino también en todo el universo... Pero en este momento nos preocupa más salvar el planeta de la energía maligna que vieron mientras hablaba - Diamante hablaba con propiedad y confianza - ... Ahora, si me disculpan, mi hermana nos llama a nuestro palacio. - diciendo esto, los tres desaparecieron y, tras una fuerte luz, aparecieron en la estancia del palacio.

En la frontera de Chile y perú, en un pueblo recién reconstruido y donde aún había vestigios de lo sucedido, Esmeralda estaba siendo asediada con palabras de agradecimiento y Haruka la protegía del gran número de personas que buscaban cruzar una palabra con sus salvadores.

- Urano, Jupiter, Mercury, guardianes - Esmeralda los llamaba para que le prestaran atención - debemos irnos, mi hermana nos necesita - con una sola mirada unida, los seis desaparecieron, dejando solo un "hasta pronto".

Aparecieron cinco segundos después de que llegara el grupo de Diamante. Al verlos llegar, Hotaru habló siguiendo las instrucciones de su rey, que había llegado diez minutos antes.

- Chicos, bien hecho! - comenzó la pelinegra transformada en Sailor Saturno - los reyes están en su habitación con los herederos, Serena usó mucha energía y está reponiéndose... Diamante, dice el rey Endimion que estás a cargo de lo que suceda mientras se recupera la reina... Los demás debemos monitorear las reacciones de mundiales en los equipos.

Todos tomaron posiciones mientras en el cuarto principal, Darien dormitaba sentad en la cama, a la espera de que su amada despertara. En su regazo estaba acostada Luna esperando lo mismo.

- D... Da... Darien - Serena lo sacó de su sueño.

- Princesa, estás bien? - su esposo la miraba y tocaba su frente buscando alguna enfermedad.

- Si mi vida - decía la rubia mientras sobaba el rostro de su esposo - pero aún me falta hacer algo hoy para cerciorarme de que todo el mundo sepa la verdad.

- Serena pero haz usado mucha energía... No quiero que... - Darien no pudo contener un par de lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos recordando lo que pasó las veces que ella usaba más energía de lo normal.

- No va a pasar amor... - lo detuvo ella - esta vez no solo voy a usar la energía del cristal, voy a usar la de mis hermanos, la tuya y la de nuestros hijos.

- Qué piensas hacer Serena - esta vez era la gata la que demostraba su preocupación - no podrás soportar más de cinco minutos - dijo adelantándose y suponiendo lo que ella quería hacer.

- cinco minutos son suficientes... - dijo la rubia sentándose - Luna, podrías decirle a Lita que me traiga algo de comer?

La gata salió del cuarto sin decir nada y con preocupación.

- Princesa no entiendo, qué quieres hacer? - preguntó confundido Darien cuando Luna salió

- Haré lo mismo que hizo mi madre cuando se despidió, solo que esta vez no serán unos pocos, serán todos los habitantes del planeta los que recibirán el mensaje - dijo mirándolo a los ojos buscando su apoyo.

- Princesa... - dijo luchando para que no se le cortara la voz - segura puedes hacerlo?

- Darien... Seguramente caeré rendida durante un día entero, pero es lo que me dicta el cristal de plata... Debo hacerlo.

Darien no dijo más y se limitó a besar los labios de su esposa, transmitiéndole todo su amor.

El beso se prolongaba hasta que la puerta del cuarto sonó.

- Darien, Serena.. Puedo pasar? - la voz de Lita hizo que sus labios de separaran.

- Pasa Lita - Darien le respondió desde la cama.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la castaña con una bandeja y dos platos de comida.

- Acá está su almuerzo, Ikuko y Andrew se encargaron mientras estábamos fuera - decía la chica dejando la bandeja en una mesita de centro.

- Gracias amiga - dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie - los niños ya comieron?

- No hay de qué Serena... Y sí, comieron cuando llegaron y en este momento están jugando con Andrew y tu papá en el patio de atrás - dijo con una sonrisa - y Setsuna está mostrando el palacio a los Rin, una familia que contrató para encargarse del palacio... Son el señor Yue y la señora Mira, además de sus dos hijas, ya mayores, Ahome y Dana.

- Es rápida esa mujer - dijo con gracia Darien levantándose y sentándose en el sofá del cuarto para comer.

- Lita, puedes decirle a mis hermanos que en a las siete los espero acá, igual a mis hijos - hablaba Serena sentándose al lado de Darien - y dile a Andrew que venga a la habitación.

- Si Serena... - dijo la castaña antes de cambiar su tono por uno algo tímido - Sere... Darien... Les molestaría si... - se detuvo.

- Habla Lita, porqué te detienes? - Darien le habla dulcemente, queriendo darle confianza.

- Es que se que no es el momento... Pero quisiera pedirles permiso para salir esta noche con Neflyte... - su tono de piel cambió y pasó de ser una mezcla entre rosado su color natural.

- Qué? También se parece al chico que te rompió el corazón? - decía la rubia con gracia, ante lo cual Darien tuvo que parar de comer por un ataque de risa.

- No se parece, es... - dijo avergonzada y mirando al suelo.

- Ya recordaron su vida y su relación? - preguntó Darien

- No del todo, pero... Nos gustamos... - la castaña seguía sin mirarlos.

- Pueden salir Lita... No tienen porqué pedir permiso - dijo Serena infundiéndole confianza.

- Muchas gracias, ya voy por Andrew.

Lita salió del cuarto dejando a sus reyes divertidos y comiendo entre risas. Cinco minutos después, Andrew tocaba a la puerta.

- Oigan, ustedes dos, están presentables?

- Pasa Andrew - dijo su amigo desde el sofá.

- Me dijeron que los reyes querían hablar conmigo - dijo con falso respeto en su voz y sentándose en la cama - oigan, esta habitación está genial.

- Gracias Drew - Serena le sonreía mientras terminaba su postre - oye, qué ha pasado con Reika?

- Después de la boda, partió a terminar una investigación en Africa - dijo con nostalgia - vino hace un par de semanas y estamos aprovechando el tiempo antes de que vuelva a partir.

- Pregúntale a ella y a tu hermana si quieren venir al palacio - dijo su amigo dejando los platos vacíos en la bandeja.

- Qué? Harán tours turísticos para ganar dinero extra? - dijo el rubio divertido.

- No, quisiera que vivieran en este lugar - le decía el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el saco para descansar un poco - quiero proponerte algo si las cosas salen como espero, además necesitamos una nana responsable para los niños y Unasuki es perfecta... - Le decía mientras se recostaba a su lado - y no quiero que estés solo cuando Reika tenga que salir por su trabajo... Ya no podremos visitarse mucho.

- Hablaré con las dos cuando llegue a casa... - dijo agradecido.

- queremos tenerte cerca - Serena era quien hablaba mientras se levantaba del sofá y se sentaba en las piernas de su esposo.

- Gracias chicos - dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie - ahora debo irme, Unasuki está sola en el Crown y no quiero sobrecargarla.

Se despidieron de su amigo y se acostaron en la cama para descansar un poco antes de terminar con la misión que tenían ese día.

Los dos herederos pasaron el resto de su día haciendo sus deberes escolares en compañía de Amy y Zoicite.

Los demás siguieron su día como si nada hubiera sucedido. La familia Rin se acomodaba a la buena energía del lugar. Tardaron en recordar los nombres de cada uno y sus roles. Setsuna les repartió sus responsabilidades. El señor Yue sería el mayordomo, su esposa, el ama de llaves, en compañía de su hija menor, Dana. Mientras que la hija mayor, Ahome, se encargaría de la cocina en compañía de Lita, quien se negaba a salir de allí.

Los Tsukino, por su parte, intentarían seguir su vida normal. Sammy estaba encargado de los equipos, mientras que Ikuko y Kenji supervisaban el cuidado de sus hijos y nietos.

Eran ya las siete menos cinco. La habitación de los reyes estaba algo sobrecargada con los cuatro príncipes, los dos herederos y los dos reyes listos para su última acción del día.

Serena se quedó acostada en la cama por petición de Darien, así, si quedaba sin energía no chocaría contra el suelo. Al rededor de la cama todos estaban listos para brindar su energía a la reina.

Con una sonrisa, Serena hizo aparecer su cristal y entró en trance. Los demás brindaban su energía para mantenerla el tiempo necesario. Las Sailor y los guardianes estaban en el parque número 10. Cada pareja por su lado, y miraban cómo cada persona entraban en un letargo inducido.

En todo el planeta, cada habitante que dormía entró en un sueño extraño. Los que estaban despiertos, se desconectaron del mundo, viendo en su mente lo que Serena mostraba.

Durante diez minutos, Serena explicó lo mismo que había dicho antes. Mostró el pasado, el presente y explicó lo que pasaría en el futuro. Una vez hubo terminado, calló dormida en la cama.

En el mundo, las personas miraban extrañadas a su rededor. Comprendieron el mensaje y se dejaron inundar por una inmensa paz, paz que transmitió la reina de la Luna y la Tierra antes de perder su conciencia.

En la habitación, Darien pidió a todos retirarse y encargó a Esmeralda acostar a sus hijos después de despedirse de ellos. Se quitó la ropa, se puso el pantalón largo que solía usar al levantarse. Deshizo las dos coletas de Serena, removió su corona y reemplazó su vestido por un camisón algo transparente, que le llegaba arriba de los muslos y que dejaba ver su pecho en un sexi escote en V.

Cubrió a su esposa con las mantas de la cama, se acostó a su lado. Unos minutos después Luna entró por la terraza, acostándose en el regazo de Darien.

- Estará bien Luna? - dijo sin quitar el rostro de su amada.

- Tiene la misma determinación de la reina Selene - comenzó la gata - son muy parecidas, creo que estará bien - miró a Darien - duerme Darien, seguro mañana en la tarde estará repuesta.

Tras las palabras de la gata, Darien se quedó dormido al lado de su amada, con su guardiana acostada junto a él y velando el sueño de los futuros reyes.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... El nuevo capítulo será una sorpresa... Solo les adelanto que si este divide la historia en dos, el que sigue marcará la vida de todos, incluyendo a la humanidad...**


	10. Llegó la hora

**Perdón la demora, pero este capítulo era bastante importante y le dediqué más tiempo del que esperaba... Espero les guste.**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios. Es gracias a ellos que sigo con la misión de terminar esta historia.**

**Para leer este capítulo, deben recordar que este fic está más basado en el manga que en la serie, una vez más aparece el cuarteto amazonas como la idea original de Naoko... Aún así, gracias a la serie, encontré los mejores guardianes para el pequeño Darien. También continúo con la idea original del compromiso pasado entre las Inners y los guardianes de la Tierra.**

**Además, a partir de este capítulo, los reyes adoptarán los nombres de Serenity y Endimion, con excepción de el trato entre ellos, con Luna y con sus familiares.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el rostro de un pequeño en su habitación. Diana, quien por petición de Rini, velaba su sueño, se estremeció al sentir que el heredero al tronona ni hablaba en sus sueños.

- "Aún no, mamá está agotada, por favor... Un día más... Rini aún no tiene tanto poder para reemplazara... Por favor" - decía el pequeño llorando y con sudor en su frente.

- Dari! ... Dari, despierta - la pequeña gata intentaba sacar a su amo de su trance.

Una niña de pijama y cabello rosa entró por la puerta al escuchar a la gata, y con preocupación solo pudo acercarse a la cama.

- Diana, ve por... - meditó sus posibilidades, su madre estaba inconsciente, su padre podría estar sufriendo algo similar, solo que quedaba una opción - ...ve por tu mamá, debe estar cuidando a mis padres.

La gata salió del cuarto al instante. Rini intentaba darle energía a su hermano, pero esta parecía no faltarle, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Dari, por pavor, despierta - la pequeña lloraba la niña en el regazo de su hermano.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez entraban las dos gatas acompañadas de Darien quien no parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo que su hijo.

- Rini, ve y cuida a tu madre - le dijo intentando consolarla y sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

La pequeña salió en compañía de Diana, dejando a Darien y a luna escuchando las palabras" que repetía el niño sin cesar.

- "Espera dos días... Mi mamá debe recuperarse... Te lo ruego... Aún no..."

- Darien, con quién estará hablando? - luna saltaba sobre la cama, acostándose al lado del pequeño, mientras Darien revisaba sus signos vitales.

- No lo se, pero no está usando su energía, parece que alguien le habla telepáticamente - tomó la mano de su hijo- Dari, hijo, despierta... - decía con cariño, pero agotado.

En pocas horas había sufrido muchas preocupaciones y sentía que ya era demasiado para él. No pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hijo, llamándolo para despertarlo. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que alguien entraba al cuarto.

- Dar... Endimion... - la voz de Rei lo hizo volver en sí, secándose las lágrimas - No te preocupes, siento una presencia con él, pero no es maligna... No la conozco, paro parece una presencia divina...

- Divina? Podría ser... - se sentó de nuevo mirando a la pelinegra - ... No es imposible, me hubiera buscado a mi...

- por lo que le dice, si podría serlo... Aunque o entiendo porqué quiere avisarle al pequeño.

- Qué le dice? - preguntó volteando a ver al pequeño.

- Le está avisando del próximo desastre, será hoy... Pero el príncipe quiere persuadir al espíritu de la Tierra para que lo provoque otro día... Por el bien de Seren...nity y de Rini - aún le costaba asimilar los nuevos nombres.

- Aún así... Porqué él? - Endimion no podía ocultar el dolor que le producía el que su hijo de cinco años tuviera que vivir algo tan fuerte.

- No lo se... - la voz de Rei se apagó al escuchar al pequeño.

- Papí, lo logré - dijo abriendo los ojos y percatándose de que su padre estaba sentado a su lado.

- Darien...- La voz del futuro rey sonaba entrecortada.

- La Tierra me estaba avisando del próximo desastre papi... - habló el niño tranquilo y sentándose - pero logré que lo pospusiera para mañana... Será al sur de Africa... Pero mamá está débil y Rini no tiene tanto poder... Por eso le pedí que no fuera hoy...

Endimion solo pudo abrazar a su hijo con alivio.

- También me dijo que de ahora en adelante se comunicaría conmigo para que tú no tuvieras que dejar sola a mamá... - el niño intentó soltar el abrazo, pero le fue inútil.

- Vamos Rei - Luna habló bajo y salió dejando a padre e hijo solos.

- Sabes lo que eso significa campeón? - preguntó Endimion soltando su abrazo y mirando los intentos ojos celestes de su hijo.

- Creo, pero tengo miedo... - dijo el niño soltando un par de lágrimas.

- Darien... Ahora solo tu vas a sentir lo que pasa en el planeta - Endimion le hablaba seriamente - todo lo que veas, escuches o sientas, tienes que decírselo a cualquiera de nosotros... Y tu hermana tendrá que estar muy pendiente de ti.

- Voy a sentir dolor? - el niño seguía inquieto.

- Tendrás que ser muy valiente - dijo asintiendo.

Después de la charla, el futuro soberano de la Tierra y la Luna, explicó a su hija y a los guardianes lo sucedido. Una vez hecho eso, llevó a sus hijos y a sus cuñados a sus colegios y regresó a relevar el cuidado de Serena que estaba a cargo de Luna.

Llegaba el medio día. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando el almuerzo. Endimion seguía en su habitación esperando que Serenity despertara, pasándole energía cada media hora. Se dedicó a leer un libro sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que un golpe en la puerta de la habitación lo hizo reaccionar.

- Señor, puedo pasar? - la voz de Ahome escuchaba tímida.

- Adelante Ahome - respondió el pelinegro desde la cama mientras sobaba los cabellos de su esposa.

La chica de estatura media, delgada, cabello castaño y corto y ojos marrón, entraba con la cabeza gacha y una bandeja en la mano.

- Traje su almuerzo señor... - dijo sin mirar a la cama.

- Gracias... - respondió haciendo gala de su cortesía - déjalo en la mesa de centro... Y puedes pedirle a los señores Tsukino que recojan a los niños?

- Como ordene Señor - respondió dejando la bandeja y saliendo.

Horas más tarde, mientras Endimion dormitaba con el libro en sus piernas, la cabellera rubia comenzó a moverse y a zafarse del abrazo de su esposo.

- Darien? - dijo en voz baja levantando su cabeza.

- Princesa... Como te sientes? - decía haciendo a un lado el sueño que tenía.

- Bien... Un poco débil y con hambre... Pero estoy bien...

- Déjame ir a buscarte algo de comer - dijo levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Gracias amor... Me voy a duchar entonces... - Serenity se levantaba de la cama con suavidad mientras su esposo salía del cuarto.

La ducha no duró mucho. La rubia salió y regresó a la cama para esperar a su amado, pero fue sorprendida por dos pequeños que llegaban con sus mochilas aún en su espalda.

- Mamá! - saltaron los dos felices sobre ella.

- Ya estás mejor? - le pequeña la miraba con preocupación.

- Si mi pequeña dama... - Serenity abrazaba a sus dos hijos que se habían sentado en la cama, cada uno a un lado - y ustedes?

- Bien mami - quien contestaba ahora era el pequeño - pero...

El niño explicó lo sucedido esa mañana, dejando una expresión de impotencia en el rostro de su madre, hasta que Endimion entró con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Haber niños, su madre debe descansar y comer... Y ustedes, deben ir a hacer sus deberes - decía desde la puerta con una sonrisa - Tía Amy los está esperando en la biblioteca.

- Si papá - dijeron juntos haciendo pucheros y saliendo cabizbajos del cuarto.

Endimion acompañó a su esposa mientras comía y le explicaba con detalle lo sucedido.

- Pobre de mi bebe - fue lo último que dijo la rubia.

La noche pasó tranquila. Cada quien dormía tranquilo en su habitación esperando la señal de partir a combatir un nuevo desastre.

Los futuros soberanos decidieron dormir esa noche con su hijo, a la espera de las primeras señales que indicaran su salida a dejar el nuevo cristal.

El sol empezaba a entrar por las cortinas de la habitación principal del palacio, cuando una pequeña de cabello rosa entraba acompañada de dos gatas. Con sigilo se acercó al lado de su madre, y con toda la suavidad que pudo, acarició los cabellos de su madre intentando despertarla.

- Mami..

La rubia entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con los escarlata de su hija.

- Buenos días princesa... - le dijo sentándose en la cama y cargándola para ponerla en su regazo.

- Mami, puedo dormir un rato acá? - dijo señalando la cama con su padre y hermano.

- Claro Rini... Duerme un rato mientras yo me baño - Serenity se puso de pie y acostó a su hija al lado del pequeño Darien.

El baño no se prolongó mucho. Al terminar de vestirse y peinarse, la futura reina salió de su habitación para relevar al grupo que había tenido la guardia durante la noche, antes de que llegara el grupo siguiente.

En el sótano, Sailor Plut y Artemis disfrutaban, sentados en la pequeña sala de estar, de una grata charla sobre el éxito de la nueva linea de ropa de Setsuna Meio. Delante de ellos, habían una taza de café y un tazón de lo que pudo ser leche.

Al verla entrar, los dos guardianes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia de respeto.

- Buenos días majestad - dijeron al tiempo.

- ... No podré acostumbrarme a esto... - dijo pensando en que era demasiada formalidad y se sentó al lado de ellos - buenos días... Y vallan a descansar un rato, yo me encargo mientras aparecen Neflyte y Lita...

- Como ordene - Sailor plut salió del lugar con una reverencia, en realidad estaba agotada.

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre Serena - dijo el gato acostándose a su lado.

- A qué te refieres?

- La reina Selene tampoco gustaba mucho de la formalidad... Y también se inmiscuía en las tareas de los guardianes.

- Gracias... Supongo que es herencia... - dijo recostándose en el espaldar y mirando a la pantalla gigante que tenía en frente y donde se estaban proyectando noticias de todo el mundo - descansa Artemis - dijo finalmente sobándole la cabeza mientras este quedaba profundamente dormido.

Serenity miraba la pantalla dividida en pequeñas imágenes, concentrada buscando algún cambio o un última hora cuando unas risas se acercaron y la desconectaron de su misión.

- Ya te dije que lo voy a lograr Lita - Neflyte hablaba con gracia y decisión.

- Pensé que Serena era la alumna más difícil que debía tratar pero a ella por lo menos no se le evaporaba un agua hervida - decía entre risas.

- Pero... Yo estaba... Concentrado... En...

- Buenos días chicos - Serenity saludó de forma informal a los recién llegados.

- Majestad! - ambos hicieron una reverencia.

- No deberían estar acá Sailxor Plut y Artemis? - Neflyte estaba confundido.

- En teoría, Artemis aún está... - señaló a su lado - pero los mandé a descansar un poco... Y aquí me tienen, siendo testigo de... - se detuvo al comprender lo que venían diciendo minutos antes - Neflyte es peor que yo en la cocina? - dijo con asombro y conteniendo una risa.

Lita sonrió y asentó, mientras el guardián agachaba la mirada. Una voz masculina interrumpió el momento.

- Lita, pero mi princesa fue buena aprendiz... - Endimion entraba con su traje lavanda por la puerta y se dirigió a su esposa besándola en los labios - Buenos días princesa.

- Majestad... - el molesto acto de saludar con venia se había convertido en una epidemia, los dos guardianes estaban incados saludando a Endimion.

- Buenos días mi príncipe - La rubia respondía el beso ignorando a los dos personajes que seguían con su venia.

- Levántense chicos - ordenó el pelinegro cuando algo llamó la atención de los cuatro.

_- "Desde hace 24 horas, la temperatura en Sudáfrica ha estado en aumento. La fuerte ola de calor que no se detiene ya ha cobrado tres vidas y tiene colmados los hospitales con personas deshidratas y con graves quemaduras. Las autoridades del país hacen un llamado para que comisiones internacionales ayuden a trasladar a los afectados a otros países. Además, extienden ese llamado a los que se hacen llamar los guardianes del planeta... "_

- Darien... El niño! - fue lo único que logró decir Serenity mirando a su esposo y antes de salir corriendo hasta el cuarto piso.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a su hijo sudando y delirando por una fuerte fiebre. Rini, a su lado, le brindaba energía intentando ayudarlo. Luna, a su vez, miraba la escena desde los pies del pequeño.

- Luna, ve por todos, en cinco minutos los espero listos en la estancia - Dijo Endimion entrando después y abrazando a Serenity - Princesa, esto no tardará mucho... Verás que va a estar bien - besó su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Rini, cuida bien a tu hermano... Si princesa? - la rubia tenía la voz algo quebrada.

- No se preocupen... Partan rápido... - dijo la niña sin parar un segundo su trabajo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, todos partieron al lugar del desastre, donde según Amy se concentraba más el calor. La temperatura superaba por mucho los cincuenta grados centígrados.

La reina, al centro de la formación, dirigió su cristal hacia el cielo, mientras su esposo, con la armadura de guerrero, similar a la que tenía cuando era príncipe, pero del color de su traje de Rey, la abrazaba por detrás y al tiempo le transmitía la energía de su cristal.

Los demás imitaron lo que ya habían hecho días antes y tras diez minutos, la temperatura se había normalizado. Esta vez Serena no se desmayó. Al parecer los dos cristales juntos no le exigía usar demasiada energía.

Las personas que estaban cerca agradecieron y los guerreros regresaron a casa.

Fueron noticia una vez más. Durante una semana entera solo hablaban de ellos y de los tres cristales que seguían incrementando su tamaño en los lugares donde habían estado. Cada cristal tomaba la forma del palacio que había en el centro de Tokio.

Cada uno de los habitantes del palacio continuó su vida normal, aunque en sus mentes estaba presente el que solo faltaba un desastre antes de su última intervención para derrotar a Caos.

Así, ocho días después, el grupo de 19 guerreros estaba calmando una fuerte nevada al norte de Rusia. Lo que los dejaba de frente contra el enemigo, esperando la señal que el espíritu de la Tierra les diera.

Los cristales se habían convertido en cuatro minipalacios, similares al de los reyes. Cada uno tenía una conexión directa con el centro de la Tierra y de la misma forma, con el palacio principal.

En el sótano del palacio de Tokio, Endimion estaba dando indicaciones para reaccionar a tiempo.

- Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro y Rubeus, ustedes tendrán la tarea de regir, en nuestro lugar, desde esos palacios. Diamante en Estados Unidos, Esmeralda en Chile, Rubeus en Sudáfrica y Zafiro en Rusia - Decía el pelinegro mostrando un mapa digital diseñado por Sammy que mostraba las conexiones de cada castillo - a menos que nuestros guardianes quieran despegarse de sus sailor... - agregó con rostro pícaro, recordando que sus guardianes habían estado muy cerca de las Inners pero que aún no se dejaban pillar en alguna situación embarazosa.

- Está bien - se limitó a responder Diamante conteniendo una risa por el comentario de su cuñado.

La verdad es que todos intentaban mantener algo de alegría y esperanza en la casa. Sabían que les esperaba algo difícil, pero aún así unas cuantas sonrisas y chistes les ayudaba a enfrentar lo que venía.

La noche del sábado llegaba. En la sala de operaciones estaban reunidos todos, incluyendo a los Tsukino. Rei, Lita, Rubeus, Esmeralda y Hotaru, jugaban cartas en un rincón. Los Tsukino veían como su hijo Sammy programaba una computadora para que proyectara imágenes holográficas en 3D. El resto solo hablaban de cualquier cosa. Mientras que los futuros reyes se sentaban en el césped del jardín trasero después de haber acostado a sus hijos.

- Princesa... - comenzó el pelinegro acercándola hacia él en un fuerte abrazo - Sabes que te amo sobre cualquier cosa en el universo?

Ella, un poco confundida por la pregunta, simplemente volteó a ver su rostro. Su semblante era extraño, tal vez nunca había visto una expresión tan compungida en Darien.

- Qué pasa Darien? - preguntó con temor.

- Nada, solo quería que lo supieras antes de congelarnos por mil años... - el pelinegro bajó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada celeste que amaba - Tu y nuestros hijos son mi vida... Lo que más amo y por ustedes sería capaz de dar mi vid...

- No lo digas Darien... - una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla - no voy a volver a perderte... Nunca más...

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y temor. Un amor infinito y un enorme temor a lo que sus corazones les decían que estaba pronto a suceder.

Los besos se prolongaron en su habitación hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada.

Todos dormían en Tokio, incluyendo en el palacio de cristal cuando una luz se apoderó de la habitación Real.

Una silueta femenina, sin rostro y con cabellos largos, se presentó ante los dos amantes que dormían abrazados.

- Serenity, Endimion... - la voz del espíritu de la Tierra los sacó de su sueño y los envolvió en sus trajes reales - vengan conmigo...

La habitación desapareció. En un segundo estaban en un lugar desolado, bastante caliente por lo que se veía pero no lo sentían. Era el centro de la tierra.

Una mujer alta, de tez entre morena y verdosa, ojos marrón, cabello hasta el suelo que se dividía en mechones verdes, blancos y azules. Su vestimenta era extraña, parecían ser matorrales atados a su cuerpo con algunas corrientes de agua que los adornaban.

- Sé que aún son jóvenes para cargar con tan gran responsabilidad, pero ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden salvar este planeta - comenzó a explicar la representación humana de la Tierra - Endimion tiene el poder de conectarse directamente con este centro - señalaba el lugar donde estaban y donde una nube oscura estaba esparciéndose - Serenity tiene el poder purificador de la luna... Los he visto luchando contra Caos, y aunque esta vez no tiene un cuerpo, su esencia debe ser dispersada. Es bastante fuerte, pero tarde lo que tenga que tardar, ustedes podrán erradicarla.

Serna tomó la mano de Darien, lo miró a los ojos y después de un beso, ambos entendieron que el momento había llegado.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer - dijo devolviéndolos a su habitación.

Darien cambió sus vestiduras de rey por su armadura lavanda en el instante que llegaron.

Comenzaron a tocar puertas, despertando a las Sailor Scout y a los guardianes. Serena mentalmente llamó a sus hermanos y a sus hijos para no despertar a los Tusiko y a los Rin.

Tres minutos después, y media hora antes del amanecer, todos estaban formados en la sala del trono.

- Diamante, Malachite, Sailor Vinus y Sailor Plut, diríjanse al castillo en Estados unidos - comenzó Endimion - Esmeralda, Neflyte, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Urano, al de Chile - cada grupo se reunía instintivamente - Zafiro, Zoycite, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune, irán a Rusia. Y finalmente, Rubeus, Jedite, Sailor Mars y Sailor Saturn, a Sudáfrica.

- una vez allá, irán al centro de conexión de los cinco palacios y esperarán nuestras órdenes.

- Majestades, quién cuidará de ustedes entonces? - Sailor Vinus estaba algo confundida.

Una luz se reflejó en la sala. Eliot apareció con cuatro pequeñas Sailor Scout y tres guerreros de unos 12 años aproximadamente.

- Sailor Vinus, los guardianes de los príncipes y yo protegeremos a la familia real.

- Sailor CereCere a sus órdenes - la niña se postraba de rodillas ante los reyes y príncipes.

- Sailor ParaPara a sus órdenes - imitaba el gesto de su hermana.

- Sailor JunJun a sus órdenes.

- Sailor VesVes a sus órdenes.

- Guerrero ojo de pez a sus órdenes - el primero de los guardianes del pequeño príncipe imitó a las guardianas de la princesa.

- Guerrero ojo de águila a sus órdenes.

- Guerrero ojo de tigre a sus órdenes.

- A sus puestos entonces - Mandó Endimion tomando la mano de su esposa, por nada del mundo se alejaría de ella, si dormirían durante mil años, sería juntos.

En cada palacio, el grupo de guerreros tomó posición. En el centro de cada sótano había un pilar de unos dos metros de altura. Todos estaban de pie, junto a cada pilar de conexión. En cada palacio empezaron las palabras entre los guerreros.

**En Sudáfrica**

- Cuando salgamos de esto Mars, no vas a poder escapar de mí - le decía Jedite a Rei mientras tomaba su mano - no te vas a negar a lo que sientes por mucho tiempo.

- Primero solucionemos este embrollo y luego hablamos guardiancito - la pelinegra le sonreía con suficiencia.

- Hotaru... Perdónanos por alejarte de Sammy en este momento - Rubeus hablaba mirando el pilar.

- Príncipe, este es nuestro deber - puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su cuñado - además, su hermana cuidará de él - finalmente sonrió esperando el momento.

**En Rusia**

- Zoycite... - Amy tomó la iniciativa - en verdad me gustas...

- Mercury... Hablaremos al respecto cuando esto acabe... - le dijo tomando su mano y sonriendo con dulzura.

- Michiru... Tengo miedo - Zafiro volteó a ver a la Sailor que tenía detrás.

- Príncipe, esto terminará pronto y comenzaremos una nueva vida... Tenga confianza en su hermana - finalmente le sonrió y poniendo la mano en su hombro, le transmitió toda su confianza.

**En Chile**

- Lita... quieres ser mi novia? - Neflyte miraba a los ojos a Sailor Jupiter mientras tomaba sus manos.

- Neflyte... Aceptarė cuando despertemos - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- No es hermoso el amor, Urano? - preguntó Esmeralda volteando a ver a la Sailor que quedó embelesada con la declaración.

- Si, supongo que después de esto le haré caso a Chiba y conseguiré un novio... Lo prometo - sonrió a la peliverde mientras ella ponía su mano en el hombro de Urano.

**En Estados Unidos**

- Vinus... - Malachite se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- No te reprimas Malachite, yo también te amo - lo animó la Sailor del amor tomando su mano - y cuando esto termine, no te vas a reprimir más.

- Setsuna... Puedes ver el futuro verdad? - preguntó Diamante mientras miraba a Mina coqueteando con el guardián.

- Príncipe, no debe preocuparse, su papel en el futuro está definido y hará muy bien su trabajo - la Sailor del tiempo ponía su mano en el hombro del platinado - Solo debe confiar en usted mismo, como lo hizo su hermana.

**En Tokio**

- Rini, Darien... - su madre los llama mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo - los amamos... Y hacemos todo esto por ustedes - una lágrima empezaba a rodar por el rostro de la rubia.

- Hijos - Endimion se ponía de rodillas al lado de su esposa... Quiso seguir hablando, pero se limitó a abrazar a los tres - los amo a los tres.

- Príncipes - Eliot rompió el momento llamando a los dos pequeños para que tomaran posición con sus guardianes.

- Serena, te prometo que cuando esto termine, nos iremos de vacaciones nuevamente - le decía el pelinegro a su esposa poniendo se pie.

- Esta vez con los niños... No quiero sufrir otros dolores de parto Darien... - respondió con una sonrisa - y te prometo que aprenderé a conducir... - le guiñó el ojo.

- Te amo mi cabeza de chorlito - abrazó a su esposa y depositando un beso en sus labios, hizo aparecer su cristal dorado.

- Te amo mi engreído - le devolvió el beso e hizo aparecer el cristal de plata.

Los príncipes siguieron el ejemplo y sus guardianes también.

- Ha llegado el momento chicos - la voz de Serena sonaba en las cabezas del enrome grupo

Todos tomaron posiciones. Estaban a segundos de que el amanecer apareciera en Tokio.

- 5... 4... - Serena empezaba a contar - ...3... 2...

- UNO! - dijeron los 28 guerreros al tiempo.

Una luz de cada color elemental se dirigió directo a cada uno de los cinco pilares. A su vez, una luz blanca e intensa se apoderó del centro de la tierra, subiendo hasta la superficie.

Las personas del planeta empezaban a caer en un sueño profundo, inducido por el cristal de plata, y todo sobre ña tierra se vio cubierto por una pantalla de cristal.

En cada palacio, las Inners tomaron las manos de sus guardianes y cruzaron sus miradas. Los príncipes, sentían el apoyo de las Outters en sus hombros. Y en el palacio principal, Serenity y Endimion tomaron sus manos, dejando suspendidos sus dos cristales, sobre el pilar. Sus hijos también se tomaron de las manos, en muestra de apoyo y así esperaron el momento cumbre.

El cristal de plata había hecho su primer trabajo, suspender a la humanidad. Ahora debía purificar el planeta. Los dos cristales se fusionaron en uno solo, indujeron en un sueño a los 28 guerreros, acunándolos en unas bóvedas cristalinas al rededor de los cinco pilares.

Una vez dormidos, ambos cristales se fusionaron con el pilar. En los otros cuatro pilares, cuatro gemas diferentes se fusionaban y se internaban hacia el centro de la tierra. Finalmente los cristales de los príncipes y sus guardianes también fueron absorbidos.

En el centro desértico y caliente de la Tierra, un enorme cristal irradiaba luz cálida y fría al mismo tiempo. La nube negra se resistía. Su poder también era inmenso. Esta lucha ya no era de personas, era de esencias, una pura, la otra oscura. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Fue duro hacer dormir a nuestros personajes, pero era necesario para intentar argumentar el futuro... Espero les haya gustado...**


	11. 1000 años después

**Muchas gracias una vez más por sus palabras...**

**Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Una vez más, mostraré un poco la vida "normal" dentro del palacio. Algo de humor, algo de incertidumbre y algo de ampr. El pan de cada día de nuestros futuros reyes, su familia y sus amigos.**

**Como pastel, les dejo que hay un buen aparte de este capítulo dedicado a Sammy y su vida como joven adulto.**

**No siendo más, disfruten!**

* * *

La luz que se expandía en el centro de la tierra se disipaba lentamente, volviendo a convertirse en 28 piedras diferentes que regresaban a sus dueños. La oscuridad había desaparecido y el planeta seguía sumido en un profundo sueño.

Una voz femenina despertaba a dos jóvenes que dormían tomados de las manos en una misma cápsula de cristal.

- Serenity, Endimion, agradezco lo que hicieron por mí- la forma humana de la Tierra se presentaba frente a la cápsula - es hora de que sean ustedes quienes devuelvan la vida al planeta que quedó suspendido - finalmente sopló sobre la cápsula, eliminándola y dejándolos libres- Llegó el momento de que sean el amor y la justicia los que rijan este mundo- la figura desapareció.

Los dos esposos se ponían de pie. Vieron como a su alrededor dormían sus hijos, siete protectores y un joven guardián.

Endimion abrazó a su esposa con fuerza sorprendiéndola. El abrazo se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la voz de la rubia hizo eco en el lugar.

- Darien... Lo logramos - dijo aún abrazada al pelinegro.

- Si princesa... Estamos en el siglo XXX... - soltó un poco el abrazo y miró los ojos celestes que amaba y lo enloquecían - aunque podemos esperar un poco para despertarlos - termino con una voz seductora en el oído de la rubia.

- Darien Chiba... - Serenity miraba con reproche a su esposo - estás insinuando...

- Solo digo que podemos disfrutar de un par de días de soledad y sin preocupaciones - la interrumpió con gracia - Qué dices? - miraba sus ojos con súplica.

- Su majestad tiene un momento de egoísmo? - lo miraba con rostro pícaro.

- Hay Serena, en verdad te estás volviendo igual de amargada a Luna - le dijo a modo de reproche mientras cambiaba su armadura por el traje de rey - ahora Mi Lady, si no quiere complacer a su rey, entonces dediquémonos a despertar a nuestro ejercito para despertar el planeta - lo ultimo tenía un tono jocoso, y lo decía mientras remangaba su saco y su camisa.

- Como ordene Mi Lord - dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua a su esposo como si fuera un juego de niños.

- Esto lo arreglamos más tarde princesa - le guiñó el ojo e hizo aparecer el cristal dorado delante de él.

- Como tu digas cariño - sonrió la rubia haciendo aparecer el cristal de plata frente a ella y cambiando su tono de voz para hablar mentalmente - Sailor Scouts, príncipes, guerreros, despierten de su sueño... - Miró a su esposo que le sonreía con felicidad - ... Sus soberanos los llaman y exigen que se levanten.

Ambos levantaron los cristales y emitieron energía dirigida a sus guerreros. Mientras la luz salía, Endimion le hablaba a su esposa sin emitir sonido, solo el movimiento de sus labios.

- "Te amo" - le decía el pelinegro una y otra vez. En realidad Darien no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía de poder estar a su lado.

- "Te amo" - respondía ella de la misma forma.

Para ambos era increíble lo que había sucedido. Pensaban en las batallas, en la vez que visitaron ese mismo palacio cuando fueron a ayudar a Rini, en su primer beso, en el examen de 30 puntos que los unió... Sus vidas pasadas y futuras pasaron ante sus mentes sincronizadas. Ambos entendían que estaban comenzando una nueva vida, pero antes de hacerlo, querían recordar todo lo que los unía.

La meditación se vio interrumpida por dos pequeños que se abrazaron a sus piernas.

- Mamá, papá! - gritaron los dos niños felices.

Los dos esposos sonrieron a sus hijos y vieron cómo las cápsulas de cristal se deshacían e iban despertando sus ocupantes.

- Serena, ya desperté - la voz de Diamante agradecía mentalmente a su hermana - y los chicos también... Esperamos tus órdenes.

- Serena, Nosotros también - ahora era Esmeralda quien hablaba.

- Buenos días hermanita! - el entusiasta de Rubeus hizo reír a todos los que estaban ya despiertos.

- Acá ya todos estamos listos - Zafiro fue el último en reportarse.

- Buenos días chicos, espero hayan dormido bien porque debemos trabajar - Serenity hablaba con gracia - Debemos despertar a este planeta.

- Si! - gritaron todos desde sus lugares, invocando sus cristales y apuntando a los pilares.

La luz volvía a descender hasta el centro de la Tierra y subía deshaciendo la capa de cristal que cubría el planeta. Poco a poco las personas empezaban a despertar con una extraña sensación de paz que no podían describir.

- Chicos, regresen a casa, tengo hambre y quiero un desayuno hecho por Lita - dijo despreocupadamente Serenity mientras salía del sótano.

Todos rieron desde cada palacio y en menos de dos segundos, estaban los 28 sentados en el comedor sorteando quien ayudaría a Lita a cocinar un mega desayuno.

- Porqué tanta emoción? - Sammy entraba al comedor, dirigiéndose a su novia y saludándola de beso - y quienes son ellos? - señaló a las cuatro guardianas de Rini y a los tres del pequeño Darien.

- Sammy qué recuerdas?- Hotaru miraba a su novio con curiosidad.

- Linda, pues recuerdo que una voz femenina me habló diciendo que debía dormir mientras se purificaba el planeta... Y... - el rubio hacía memoria ante la pregunta de su novia - ... Y ya, desperté, aunque sinceramente hace mucho más frío que antes de dormir - dijo sonriendo

- Así que no pasó tan desapercibido como quería - Serenity hablaba más para ella sola - ah... Sí, Sammy, ellas son las guardianas de Rini y los guardianes de Darien...

- Bienvenidos... Y como que desapercibido, qué sucedió? - el hermano menor de la futura reina estaba más que confundido.

- Haber Sammy, cuando te dormiste cuántos años tenías? - preguntó Mina con tono inocente.

- 20 por que? - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Pues ahora querido Samuel, tienes 1020 años - respondió con solemnidad la Sailor del amor.

- Eh?... La purificación duró tanto tiempo? Pensé que sería mucho menos... - el chico ahora estaba más tranquilo.

- Esperen un momento! - la voz de Serenity alarmó a todos - SOY UNA ANCIANA DE 1024 AÑOS? - apenas terminó se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de un divertido Endimion.

- Ánimo majestad - la voz serena de Setsuna intentaba reconfortarla - Si le sirve de consuelo yo tengo ahora 1034... Sin contar que he vivido toda una eternidad...

- Gracias Setsuna, pero eso no me quita mil años de encima... - la rubia miró a su esposo con rostro inocente - aún me amas?

- Claro princesa... Te amo, y te amaré siempre - le dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Oigan! Es malo cortar plantas delante de los torpes!

- Mina... Es contar plata delante de los pobres - Amy corrigió a su amiga. Definitivamente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

- Disculpen interrumpir sus divagaciones sobre la edad y las demostraciones de cariño de los reyes, pero yo sola no podré alimentar a un batallón entero - Lita sonreía a todos.

- Yo ayudo - Ahome apareció por el comedor en compañía de sus padres y hermana.

- Igual yo - la señora Mira también se ofreció.

- Y yo - ahora era Ikuko quien entraba seguida de Kenji.

- Supongo que yo también ayudaré - Serenity soltaba a su esposo y se juntaba con las voluntarias de la cocina.

- Entonces sale desayuno para 35... - dijo Lita muy animada.

- Oigan, alguien ha visto a los gatos? - Endimion extrañaba molestar a Luna en la mañana.

- Perdonen chicos... - los tres gatos se asomaban por la puerta y era Artemis quien hablaba - despertamos y dimos una ronda por la ciudad, la gente ya hace cuentas y descubre que durmieron mil años.

- Supongo que debemos solucionar eso más tarde - Endimion se sentaba en su silla a esperar.

- Ok... Desayuno para 35, tres gatos... Algo más? - Lita empezaba a impacientarse.

- Que sea para 38 personas socia - la voz de Andrew se escuchó de repente antes de que apareciera con su esposa y su hermana por la puerta.

- Genial... Tres bocas más... Alimentemos al planeta entero de una vez... - Serenity bromeaba, esa mañana los ánimos estaban muy altos.

Una hora después, la mansión estaba llena de risas y agradecimientos por el desayuno.

Ya se acercaban las diez de la mañana cuando todos empezaron a abandonar el comedor. Sammy salió con Hotaru a caminar. Las Inners desaparecieron con su respectivo guardián. Setsuna se dispuso a trabajar en la línea de ropa que había dejado empezada. Haruka se dedicó a tocar el piano de la estancia del segundo piso, en compañía de Michiru. Los cuatro príncipes revisaban reacciones mundiales con Artemis. Los Tusiko estaban dedicados a su casa y planear su siguiente viaje, mientras los Rin al palacio y su limpieza.

Los herederos estaban reunidos conociendo a sus guardianes. Eliot les informaba que a partir de ese momento el lugar de los siete era en el palacio de cristal.

Finalmente, los reyes, estaban reunidos con Andrew, Reika y Unasuki en la biblioteca, en compañía de Luna.

- Así que aceptaron? - decía Endimion.

- Si Darien o debo decir majestad? - el rubio bromeaba con el jefe del palacio.

- Eso va a ser difícil Serena... Es obligación... - Unasuki empezó a hablar hasta que la reina la interrumpió.

- No es necesario mientras estemos solo nosotros, pero habrá momentos en los que se debe exigir la formalidad... Y tú Reika? No dices nada?

- Agradezco mucho lo que hacen por nosotros Serena... No me agrada mucho salir de viaje y saber que mi Andrew queda solo con su hermana. Ambos en el café no dan tregua y se resisten a delegar - dijo finalmente sonriendo a la rubia.

- No te preocupes, supongo que ahora deberán contratar a alguien, porque Unasuki trabajará acá con los niños y a Andrew pensaba delegarle la función de primer ministro cuando asumamos el trono completamente - respondió Endimion como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Primer que? Darien estás loco, verdad? Dormir tanto te zafó un tornillo? - el rubio no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

- Tal vez esté loco... No lo se, pero necesitaremos alguien de nuestra entera confianza acá, y los hermanos de Serena estarán en los otros cuatro palacios... - se encogió de hombros como si lo hubieran regañado.

- Gracias chicos - Andrew estaba en verdad conmovido - supongo que hoy nos venimos a esta casa... Aunque... Si hay habitaciones?

- Claro... Enviaremos a dormir a los guardianes con su respectiva pareja, así se desocupan 4... Además, mis hermanos deben partir hoy mismo, sería otra habitación menos acá y... Traeré a mis padres y a Sammy al palacio, lo que les dejará libre la casa del patio - la rubia reorganizaba mentalmente su hogar.

Mientras esto sucedía en la biblioteca, en cuatro habitaciones del palacio habían cuatro parejas declarando su amor.

- Porqué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas Rei? - le preguntaba Jedite a la pelinegra, mientras se recostaba en la puerta y la veía sentada en la cama con mantas rojas.

- Qué te hace pensar a ti, guardiancito, que te aceptaré así como así? - respondía caminando hacia él.

- tengo que decírtelo? - el guardián se acercó y la acorraló contra la pared - o tienes suficiente con el temblor que tienes en todo tu cuerpo cuando me acerco? - le dijo con voz seductora.

- cállate entonces y bésame de una vez - y con esas palabras los dos guardianes que habían pospuesto su amor milenios atrás, le daban rienda suelta a la pasión.

En la habitación de Amy la situación era un poco más tensa. Mientras ella miraba por una ventana, Zoycite estaba sentado en la cama observándola.

- Amy... - el guardián fue cortado en seco.

- Si, me dijiste que hablaríamos cuando terminara todo... - la peliazul se tragó sus palabras, estaba realmente nerviosa.

- No tienes que decir nada Amy... Solo escúchame... - se levantó y abrazó por la espalda a su amada - yo te amo Amy Mizuno... Acéptame en tu vida...

La más inteligente de las Sailor se giró quedando de frente a su amado y sin decir nada, le dio un beso en los labios, que aunque empezó siendo tierno y se llenó de pasión con los minutos.

En la habitación de Lita, la castaña estaba recostada en una pared viendo a Neflyte distraído con su tocador.

- Sí, si quiero - dijo la chica naturalmente.

- Ah? Si quieres que? - preguntó el guardián volteando a verla.

- Que si quiero ser tu novia... - dijo con seguridad.

El guardián se levantó del tocador y caminó decidido hacia la mujer que amaba. Con una luz en sus ojos se limitó a sellar su amor con un beso.

En la habitación de Vinus, un Malachite obligado a entrar se sentaba como niño regañado en un pequeño sofá. La rubia se sentaba en sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Vas a seguir negándolo Malachite? - decía de forma coqueta.

- Vinus... Quieres bajarte de ahí? - el guardián estaba sufriendo con esa mujer despampanante sentada en sus piernas y provocando que dentro de muy poco, ella se diera cuenta de la molestia que crecía entre sus piernas.

- No lo haré hasta que lo admitas... - le dijo suavemente en el oído. Definitivamente por algo era la Sailor del amor.

- Vinus... Estás jugando con fuego... - Se limitó a decir mientras seguía sufriendo por dentro.

- fuego? Rei no esta acá - la rubia se hacía la inocente - o es el fuego que... - los dedos delicados de Mina se deslizaban por el pecho del guardián.

- Ese mismo... - Malachite no aguantó más, la tomó en sus brazos, la acostó en la cama quedando encima de ella y depositó en sus labios un apasionado beso.

Mina solo pudo sonreír con suficiencia... Había logrado romper la coraza de su amado Malachite.

De regreso en la biblioteca...

- Luna, quieres llamar a mis padres, a los guardianes, a Sammy y a las cuatro chicas? - la rubia intentaba recordar todos los cambios que había decidido minutos antes.

Media hora después, la biblioteca estaba llena de gente. Cuatro parejas sonrojadas por la situación en las que los encontró la gata. Sammy estaba en compañía de Hotaru. Los Tsukino se sentaban juntos al lado de los nuevos residentes del palacio.

- Los mandamos llamar porque queremos hacer unos cambios que los incluyen a todos - comenzó a hablar Endimion - esta noche, los cuatro príncipes deben partir a sus palacios. Por eso, para que los Tsukino no se sientan tan solos, vendrán a vivir al palacio principal. La casa que ocupan, será entregada a Andrew y su familia - señaló a los tres que se sentaban juntos y algo tímidos - los cuatro guardianes se trasladarán a las habitaciones de sus princesas... Eso me lo van a agradecer chicos - agregó guiñando un ojo ante el color carmín que adquirieron los ocho involucrados - la habitación de Diamante será para mis suegros, la de Malachite, de Sammy, y las otras tres serán entregadas a los guardianes de mi hijo...

- ... las cuatro habitaciones restantes pasarán a ser de las guardianas de Rini - completó la idea Serena, a quien se le ocurrió otra idea - y creo que debemos construir otro lugar para invitados - sonrió a todos.

El resto de la mañana la dedicaron a los movimientos de las cosas necesarias y a crear un nuevo minipalacio en el medio de la casa de Andrew y de la de los Rin.

Después del almuerzo, Los príncipes y los reyes estaban preparados para salir a explicar lo sucedido como lo hicieron cuando revelaron toda la verdad.

Cada quien en su lugar, comenzaron a hablar sincronizadamente, contando lo que sucedió y revelando que el planeta había dormido por mil años y que, gracias al cristal de plata, la humanidad había ganado la longevidad.

Una vez terminada la intervención, Serenity ordenó a sus hermanos quedarse en cada palacio, a lo que sus hermanos aceptaron con gusto. Ya era hora de que asumieran su papel como miembros de la familia lunar.

En el palacio de Tokio, los reyes llegaron en compañía de Setsuna, encontrándose con un grupo de personas extrañas, a las que el señor Rin intentaba persuadir de salir.

- Que sucede acá? - Serenity se acercaba al hombre canoso que empezaba a sentir su paciencia colmada.

- Señora! - hizo una reverencia para empezar a explicar - lo siento, pero estas personas dicen que son periodistas y que no se irán hasta hablar con ustedes...

- Donde están las chicas? - Endimion tomó a su esposa por la cintura y preguntó con solemnidad al hombre que no encontraba qué hacer.

- Ellas, partieron en grupos con los guardianes a dejar todo listo en los demás palacios, incluso, Malachite se ofreció a llevar a su hermano de palacio en palacio para configurar los equipos - la familia Rin se acostumbró rápidamente a los movimientos normales dentro del lugar, incluso, habían aprendido lo básico de los equipos.

- Está bien... - Comenzó Serenity - Señor Yue, tranquilícese, nosotros atenderemos a las visitas- la rubia sonreía confiada - y podría decirle a Ahome que prepare el té y lo lleve al comedor en unos diez minutos?

- Como ordene Señora - terminó el hombre antes de desaparecer de la estancia.

- Ahora, síganme - Sailor Plut encabezó la marcha y guió al grupo de periodistas al enorme comedor.

Una vez acomodados, los futuros reyes entraron al lugar. Periodistas de unos siete medios estaban esperándolos. En la puerta, la Sailor del tiempo cubría su puesto como guardiana.

- Buenas tardes - Saludó Endimion con cordialidad, pero por algún motivo, su audiencia sintió temor.

- Sabemos que quieren hablar con nosotros... Pero deben saber que si queremos dar entrevistas o primicias, lo haremos primero al medio en el que trabajó mi padre por mucho tiempo.

- Así que... quién de ustedes fue el discípulo del señor Tsukino? - Endimion terminó la idea de su esposa, entendiendo que su suegro no perdonaría que otro periódico o canal de televisión hablara de ellos antes que el periódico en el que trabajó y al que abandonó por apoyar a su hija.

Una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y corto. Con un vestido gris a la rodilla y unos zapatos bajos se puso de pie con su rostro algo enrojecido.

- Tu nombre es... - empezó a preguntar la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la joven.

- Soy Clare, la última aprendiz del señor Tsukino - dijo mirando a la rubia con inmenso respeto - alguna vez me habló de su hija Serena, pero nunca esperé que fuera usted.

- Cómo lo sabe? - Endimion sonó algo receloso.

- Verá, el señor Tuskino siguió de cerca las noticias de Sailor Moon desde que se empezó a ver la justiciera. Yo apoyaba sus descubrimientos. Trabajamos juntos mucho tiempo en eso, hasta que tras un ataque que sufrió su esposa y del que fue salvada por la guerrera, unió cabos, apariencias y coincidencias... Perdone lo que le diré, pero su papá la descubrió hace mucho tiempo señora Serena.

Todos, incluidos los futuros reyes quedaron asombrados ante la historia. Serenity recordaba perfectamente ese momento.

- Entiendo, entonces Clare, creo que según eso, no es necesaria una entrevista - Dijo Endimion sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

- No, solo quisiera tomarles una fotografía y su permiso para publicar su historia.

- Plut, puedes acompañar al resto de los periodistas a la salida? - Dijo cordialmente el pelinegro.

- Clare, en realidad mi padre sabía todo eso?- el tono de la reina había vuelto a ser el de Serena sin pensarlo.

- Si, me pidió callar lo que sabíamos hasta el momento indicado - dijo sintiéndose avergonzada - Se sintió muy orgulloso al enterarse. Aunque no se el motivo por el que quiso callar... Supongo que para no interferir en su misión.

- Gracias por haber venido y contarnos esto- Serenity se acercó a la joven con inmensa gratitud Y le ofreció un abrazo.

Una vez tomada la fotografía, la periodista partió del lugar prometiendo volver a visitar a su mentor.

De nuevo estaban solos. Sentados en el enorme comedor, tomando el te.

- Princesa, qué te sucede? - El tono de Endimion era de preocupación.

- Emmm... Nada Darien, solo pensaba en mi papá... Supongo que le debo una disculpa - Serenity solo miraba su taza.

- Ven princesa - Endimion tomó la mano de su esposa, halándola hacia él y obligando a que se sentara en sus piernas - no creo que Kenji esté molesto Serena... Sospeché algo similar después de ver que lo tomara tan bien... Pero no creo que debas cuestionarlo por eso, ni mucho menos culparte princesa...

- pero...

- Pero nada amor... Más bien, recuerdas que te prometí algo? - le interrumpió el pelinegro con dulzura y coquetería.

- En serio Darien, no me iré de vacaciones si no es con los niños... No quiero otro parto - la actitud de niña rebelde volvía a apoderarse de ella.

- Vamos princesa, planificas hace años... Y nada ha pasado - ponía una mano en su plano vientre - y bueno, si quieres podemos ir con Rini y Darien... Pero quería proponerte algo... - levantó el rostro de su rebelde esposa para mirarla a los ojos - qué te parece si reconstruimos el palacio del Milenio de plata y lo usamos como casa de verano?... - acercó sus rostros para tener sus labios a solo centímetros y con voz sensual terminó- así podríamos tener a donde escaparnos...

- No es mala idea - le susurró ella antes de apoderarse de los labios de su amado.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que les hizo perder el sentido del tiempo. Estaban tan sumidos en ellos mismos, que no se dieron cuenta que un rubio alto estaba carraspeando su garganta intentando llamar su atención.

- OIGAN! Cuanto tiempo van a seguir así? Como para saber en cuanto regreso... - el rubio traía en su mano a lunapelota.

- SAMMY! - los dos esposos se pusieron de pie. Sus rostros estaba rojos de la vergüenza.

- Hasta que por fin... - el joven lazó a lunapelota a las manos de Serenity - entrégasela a mi sobrina, ya la programé de nuevo.

- Había olvidado que lunapelota estaba averiada - la rubia miraba la pelota con gracia - gracias Sammy.

La pelirrosa había desprogramado su juguete intentando convertirla en miles de cosas en la escuela. Sammy la tenía guardada dentro de sus pendientes y por fin la había terminado.

- Serena... - el rubio agachó su cabeza - será que puedes darme unos minutos con Darien?.

Sin decir nada, la rubia abandonó el lugar y salió en búsqueda de sus hijos.

- Qué quieres Sammy? - el pelinegro se sentó de nuevo en su silla e invitó a su cuñado.

- Preferiría hablarlo más en privado, si no te molesta...

Los dos dispusieron sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, Endimion invitó a Sammy a sentarse en la pequeña salita del lugar. Se dirigió a un pequeño bar, sirvió un whisky y tomó un sorbo.

- Te ofrezco algo? - sabía que no era muy del joven beber, pero no quería ser descortés.

- lo voy a necesitar, dame uno igual al tuyo - dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

- Pasó algo malo con Hotaru? - no entendía lo que pasaba con el chico.

- Darien... Cómo le pediste matrimonio a mi hermana? - lo soltó después de tomarse el trago de un solo sorbo.

- Haber... Creo que fue antes de irme para los Estados Unidos... Solo le entregué un anillo en el aeropuerto... Lo que vino después si fue la peor experiencia de Serena... Pero la pedida de matrimonio no fue algo del otro mundo, ambos sabíamos que sucedería... Sin mencionar que en ese entonces yo no era muy expresivo... - Endimion se dejó envolver en los recuerdos - ... Espera un momento... Estás pensando en...

- Si... Pero no se cómo hacerlo... Además me da miedo de...

- Haruka - el pelinegro completó la frase.

- Exacto!... Tengo que pedirle la mano a la más intimidante de las guardianas de Serena - se acercó al minibar y sirvió otro trago - a buena hora me enamoré de esa niña...

- Ya compraste el anillo? - preguntó haciendo caso omiso de las intenciones de emborracharse que tenía su cuñado. Si su esposa se enteraba, se metería en un gran problema.

- Si... - sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo - pero qué hago con Haruka?... Además ni se qué es, si suegro o suegra... - finalmente rió ante su ocurrencia.

- Pues para tu pesar, tienes tres suegras... - dijo entre risas - y bebe despacio que no quiero que tu hermana me mate - agregó al ver que Sammy servía su tercer trago y él aún tenía el primero.

- Hay no me digas Darien que le tienes miedo a Serena Tonta? - a Sammy ya los tragos se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza - no puedo creerlo... Es en serio?

- hey! - gritó alarmado por verse descubierto - estábamos hablando de ti y tu plan para pedir la mano de Hotaru...

- Ah... Sí... Pensaba invitar a las cuatro a cenar mañana en la noche... Crees que podrías prestarme tu armadura... No quiero morir en el intento - un trago más que Sammy se tomaba derecho.

- Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír - algo tenían que tener similar él y su esposa, le temían a bobadas - Samuel Tsukino, sigue tu plan... No creo que la rabieta de Tenou sea tan grande como para matarte... Además no puede desobedecer una orden de Serena.

- NO LE DIGAS A SERENA! - el rubio se tambaleó volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

- Esa orden se la dio hace tiempo... Haruka no puede tocar al hermano de su reina - Endimion sonrió a su ebrio cuñado - Ánimo Sammy, mañana te echarás un lazo al cuello...- abrazó por la espalda al deprimido rubio.

Una voz interrumpió la charla al otro lado de la puerta.

- Darien... Amor... Están ahí?...

- Sí princesa - su voz sonaba nerviosa... Si ella entraba y veía a Sammy en ese estado se lo iba a recriminar por siempre - aún estamos hablando preciosa... Nos necesitas? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Después de todo era tan bueno pasar un momento como un simple mortal y no como el rey.

- No cariño... Es que Andrew te buscaba y... Oye porqué está cerrada la puerta? - del otro lado, la rubia quería entrar.

- Tu hermano quería hablar en privacidad...

- Vete Serena, quiero terminar de hablar con Darien - interrumpió el rubio.

- Está bien... Los dejo solos... - empezó a alejarse - estos hombres...

De nuevo en la biblioteca.

- Me debes una Darien - el rubio intentaba levantarse por otro trago.

- Hey... No querrás tener una resaca en tu cena... Eso no le va a gustar a Haruka - Darien estaba disfrutando en verdad el ser un hombre normal.

- No me atormentes Chiba - el rubio estaba muy pasado de tragos - sirve otro trago más bien.

Endimion caminaba al bar cuando otra voz los interrumpió.

- Oiga majestad, déjeme entrar... O ya no puedo estar con mi mejor amigo? - Andrew golpeaba insistentemente la puerta.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a su amigo y la volvió a cerrar. Se quitó el saco de su traje, lo dejó sobre su silla y regresó a uno de los sofás de la salita.

- Darien, sabes que Serena puede matarte por eso? - señaló al ebrio rubio que tenía al lado.

- Sí... Por eso estábamos encerrados - dijo entregándole un trago a su amigo - tendrás que ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación sin que nos vean.

- Haber Darien... Te puedes teletransportar y quieres que te ayude a llevarlo caminando, cuando sus tres suegras están en la estancia frente a su habitación, tu esposa esta con ellas y la novia de este muchacho anda revoloteando ayudando a los Tsukino a organizar sus cosas?

- Si lo pones de esa manera, tendré que pedirle a Malachite que me ayude... Ya he bebido y al igual que con la gasolina, no es bueno mezclar alcohol y teletransportación... Sin mencionar que lo único que lograría en este momento es llegar a mi cama... Es al único lugar donde quiero ir y solo podemos ir a lugares donde deseamos estar.

- Haber, si estás tan casado porqué acompañas a este pobre diablo a beber?

- No dije que quería mi cama para dormir... - a Endimion también se le estaban subiendo algunos tragos a la cabeza y estaba hablando de más.

- Ya ya... - Andrew se tomó su whisky de un solo trago - buscaré a Malachite para que te ayude, creo que estaba de turno en el sótano con Mina - al terminar salió de la biblioteca.

- Oye... Ese Andrew si es confiable? - el rubio volvía a hablar.

- Pensé que dormías Sammy... Y sí, es bastante confiable - respondía mientras servía un último trago para él.

- Tomas solo? Eres un egoísta Darien

- Ya tomaste suficiente Samuel... - dijo Endimión con seriedad - y no quiero que te vean en ese estado...

- Darien... Deja el melodrama... Tu mismo lo dijiste, a partir de mañana me echo la soga al cuello, seré un hombre comprometido... - dijo llevando su puño a su pecho con más fuerza de la que debía - ouch...

- Majestad, me mandó llamar? - Malachite aparecía por la puerta acompañado de Andrew.

- Puedes llevar a Sammy a su habitación... Pero teletransportado, no quiero que lo vean así... - dijo poniéndose en pie y sintiendo que su entorno se movía un poco.

- Como ordene Señor - el guardián hizo una venia, ayudó a Sammy a ponerse en pie y desapareció con él.

- También deberías ir a tu habitación Darien - Andrew le decía a su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

- Extrañaba sentirme normal Andrew - decía el pelinegro a quien lo soportaba - Sabes donde está mi princesa?

- Está haciendo dormir a los niños... Mañana tienen escuela y dijo que no permitiría que faltaran.

- Ha crecido mi cabeza de chorlito - dijo yendo a la silla para tomar su saco.

- Amigo, con todo respeto... La maternidad le ha sentado bien... Y quien la vea no diría que es madre de dos niños... El tiempo solo la ha vuelto mas...

- No termines si no quieres salir herido de acá Andrew - el tono de Endimion era amenazador.

- Ya, ya... párala Darien... Que tu esposa sea atractiva no quiere decir que me voy a ir sobre ella como un cuervo... - el rubio caminaba de espaldas huyendo de su amigo - no pensé que fueras tan celoso Darien Chiba.

- Celoso yo? NUNCA!...óyeme bien NUNCA - enfatizó en la última palabra.

- Ve a descansar mejor... Mañana halamos - el rubio salió de la biblioteca dejando solo a Endimion.

El pelinegro se sentó una vez más. Descargó su saco en el sillón y se recostó mirando al techo. Se concentró en la nada y esperó que le bajara un poco el mareo.

- Señor Chiba... Será que ahora si puede dedicarle un momento a su esposa? - Serenity entraba a la biblioteca cerrándola por dentro.

La rubia caminó hasta el sofá. Se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y colgó sus manos el el cuello estirado del futuro rey.

- Hola preciosa - Endimion enderezó su cabeza y miró a la rubia que se sentaba encima de él. Hizo aparecer una rosa en su mano, la rozó por su rostro y finalmente se la ofreció - Te amo Serena - se limitó a decir.

- Darien, estabas tomando licor? - no podía ignorar el aliento de su esposo.

- Dos tragos princesa, acompañaba a Andrew y a Sammy... Reunión de hombres que llaman... - se hacía el inocente.

- Por Dios Darien, dime que Sammy no está borracho.

- No... El fue a dormir hace rato ya... Yo solo me quedé acá pensando...

- pensando en que? - la rubia estaba acariciando los negros cabellos e su esposo.

- En que es bueno tener momentos para sentirnos como personas normales - se acercó a su esposa para besar sus labios pero ella lo retuvo.

- Si piensas dormir conmigo señor Chiba, deberás primero darte un baño y tomarte un café cargado... No pienso dormir con el olor a alcohol llenando la habitación.

- No seas mala princesa - de forma juguetona, Endimion intentaba robarle un beso a su esposa - un beso y hago lo que tu digas - puso cara de yo no fui.

La rubia accedió y mientras besaba a su esposo, aparecieron en su cama.

- ve y báñate Darien - Decía intentando zafarse de los brazos de su amado.

- Como tu digas princesa - una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro del futuro rey. Se levantó de la cama con ella en brazos y se dirigió a la tina.

Con su esposa alzada, abrió los grifos y dejó llenar la bañera. Con su poder hizo llover pétalos de rosas rojas sobre el agua y mientras se llenaba la tina, hacía maromas para desprender a la rubia de su vestido, su corona, zapatos y su típico peinado.

Ella intentaba poner resistencia solo en apariencia. Le encantaba cuando él se ponía juguetón.

- Darien bájame! - movía sus largas piernas y reía divertida.

- como ordene mi princesa- sonriendo como un niño, la depositó en la bañera mientras se desprendía de sus ropas.

Una vez desnudo, Endimion entró en la bañera. El ambiente se llenó de un aroma a rosas que empezó a impregnar toda la casa.

- Qué crees que haces? - preguntó la rubia viendo cómo su esposo invadía la tina.

- Me doy un baño, mi princesa dijo que no quería dormir con alguien que oliera a alcohol y le voy a dar gusto - puso cara de inocente.

No pudo hacer nada más. Con magistral agilidad, Endimion se ubicó debajo de su esposa y la posicionó sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a él. Mientras masajeaba sus hombros suavemente, besaba su cuello, haciendo encender en ella la llama de la pasión.

Entre juegos y risas, ambos se entregaban en uno de esos momentos en los que se olvidaban de todo.

La luz del día apenas se hacía evidente en la ciudad de Tokio. El futuro rey se levantaba de la cama. Al parecer dormir mil años tenía una ventaja. No tenía sueño y no le quedó más que levantarse.

Se dio una rápida ducha, recogió los restos de pétalos que habían quedado de la noche anterior. Se vistió con su traje lavanda, hizo aparecer una hermosa rosa roja y la dejó en su almohada, al lado de su hermosa esposa y salió para hacer algo que había pospuesto del día anterior por el impulso de buscar apoyo de su cuñado.

En la estancia principal del primer piso se encontró con Neflyte y Sailor Jupiter discutiendo.

- Es necesario? - preguntaba el guardián.

- Cómo que si es necesario? - la Sailor sonaba un poco exaltada- claro que lo es... No pretenderás que siga durmiendo contigo sin casarnos.

El pelinegro sonrió. Aún no lo habían visto pero le pareció gracioso el temor de su protector por contraer matrimonio. Algo le decía que pronto tendrían una boda múltiple en el palacio.

- qué tienen estas mujeres en sus cabezas? - preguntaba Neflyte para sí mismo - las cuatro están igualitas.

- Qué dices? - Sailor Jupiter estaba, aparentemente, muy enojada.

Era hora de aparecer, si Endimion no intervenía seguro se iban a golpes esos dos.

- Buenos días - dijo después de toser un poco para llamar su atención.

- MAJESTAD! - gritaron los dos exaltados y bastante sonrojados - Buen día.

- Saben quién está a cargo de la vigilancia? - preguntó ignorando la vergüenza que evidentemente sentían los guardianes por ser sorprendidos discutiendo.

- Abajo están Mars y Jedite - se apresuró a responder la Sailor del trueno.

- Gracias - dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían al cuartel general - y dejen de discutir - agregó entre risas.

Una vez abajo, escuchó otra discusión.

- Seguirás durmiendo en el sofá hasta que aceptes que nos casemos - la Sailor del fuego le decía con tono autoritario al guardián.

- Está bien, Rei, será como tu quieras, pero no me mandes al sofá... De verdad es incomodo.

Una vez más, tragándose las carcajadas entró y avisó su presencia con un carraspeo de garganta.

- Majestad! Buen día - dijeron los dos encargados de los equipos mientras hacían una reverencia.

- Buenos días chicos - respondió amablemente - Mars, podrías conectarme con Galaxia por favor?

- Claro Dar... Señor - dijo la pelinegra prendiendo el equipo de transmisión y buscando la señal que los conectaba con la guardiana de las semillas estelares.

- Hola Sailor Mars, Darien... - la voz de Galaxia era amable - tuvieron buen sueño? - ahora hablaba con algo de gracia.

- Buen chiste Galaxia... - contestó animado Endimion. - qué tal haz pasado estos años?

- Pues algo aburrida en realidad... Me quieres decir qué demonios hicieron?

- Congelamos el planeta como te habíamos contado - le aclaró pensando que en mil años, la guardiana había olvidado que debían hacer eso y que Serenity le encargó vigilar la galaxia en ese tiempo.

- EL PLANETA? - preguntó a modo de regaño - Se suponía que solo sería la Tierra... Pero congelaron la galaxia entera!... Me dejaron sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, y sin nada que cuidar porque en este tiempo no se produjeron nuevas semillas - dijo con una exagerada cara de tragedia.

- Espera un momento... Congelamos la galaxia? - Endimion ya no estaba sonriendo, eso era una sorpresa.

- Si, al principio me preocupé... Pero presencié cómo la esencia de Caos intentaba refugiarse en otro lugar, pero al no poder, desapareció de mi alcance. Supongo que el cristal de plata actuó no como piedra lunar, sino como el arma de la guardiana del cosmos... - dijo pensativa. Ella y Serenity podían ser muy parecidas en actitudes.

- Puedes tener razón... - volvía a sonreír

- pero ya despertaron y tengo con quién hablar - casi saltaba de la alegría.

- Bueno, cuando Serenity despierte le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo - sonreía amablemente el futuro soberano - después hablamos Galaxia.

- Bye Darien... Y te sientan los años... - dijo antes de desconectarse y dejar a un muy apenado pelinegro.

El sol había empezado a salir, cuando dos pequeños terremotos despertaron a su madre.

- Mami! - los dos niños saltaban sobre la cama.

- Ya... Ya... Pueden bajarse? - dijo sonriendo.

- Mami, me regalas esto? - la niña tomaba la rosa que había dejado su padre en la cama.

- Te la regalo si te preparas rápido para el colegio - le respondió tiernamente.

Los dos niños salieron como balas a prepararse mientras Serenity se bañaba y vestía para terminar de ayudar a sus hijos.

Cuando aún estaba en el baño escuchó la voz de su esposo.

- Princesa...estás acá? - preguntaba el apuesto pelinegro desde la puerta.

- Ya salgo Darien - contestó desde el baño.

- Hablé con Galaxia hace un rato - empezó a contarle como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cotidianidad. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a jugar con la corona de su esposa en sus manos - te mandó saludos.

- Pobre, debió estar aburrida todo este tiempo - la rubia seguía tras la puerta del baño.

- No te imaginas... Sin querer el cristal de plata congeló todos los planetas de la galaxia y no nacieron nuevas semillas... Solo estaba esperando que...

Una rubia asombrada apareció frente a él alertándolo e interrumpiendo su historia.

- Qué dijiste? - sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

- Pues que toda la galaxia se congeló tal vez para prevenir que Caos se refugiara en otro planeta - contestó aún haciendo girar la corona en sus manos. Parecía un niño.

- Pobre Sailor Galaxia, debió sentirse muy sola - Serenity cambió su semblante de asombro por uno de pesar - oye! Dame eso que no es para jugar! - le quitó la corona de las manos.

- Princesa, si vamos a reconstruir el palacio? - preguntó de repente.

- Si Darien, pero primero debemos llevar a los niños a la escuela, hablar con sus maestros y además debemos buscar las calificaciones de mis hermanos para que continúen sus estudios donde están.

- Mil años y mi princesa se convierte en la mujer más responsable del universo - dijo animado.

- Los milagros existen Darien Chiba... - le respondió antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Los esposo llevaron a sus hijos al colegio. Tuvieron que lidiar con compañeros de clase que los ahogaban. Profesores exageradamente respetuosos y se vieron obligados a exigir un trato normal para los niños o tendrían que retirarlos y pagarles educación personalizada.

Después fueron a la preparatoria y pasó lo mismo. La gente los trataba con tanto respeto que rozaba lo molesto.

Llegaba el medio día cuando decidieron almorzar por fuera. Ok, fue una mala decisión. Dejaron el restaurante antes de ordenar y regresaron a su casa.

Todos intentaban retomar sus vidas y acomodarlas a lo que iba surgiendo. Los Tsukino se ofrecieron a ayudar con las cosas de la casa e incluso exigieron a su hija que para la cena, sus hermanos debían dejar los otros palacios para comer todos juntos. Los cuatro príncipes aceptaron con gusto.

En la tarde, los futuros reyes se perdieron del palacio para reconstruir con los cristales su refugio privado. Las Inners seguían enfadadas con sus galanes porque al parecer ellos le temían al compromiso. Pero aún así las amaban.

Sammy pasó casi todo el día en su habitación, maldiciéndose por haber bebido. Había decidido pedir la mano de su novia en un ambiente familiar, así que invitó a sus padres, a su hermana, su cuñado y sus hermanos adoptivos. Debía admitirlo, lo hacía más por buscar apoyo moral que por la excusa que encontró después de mucho pensarlo.

Eran las siete de la noche, y los Tsukino, las Outters, los reyes y los cuatro príncipes estaban camino a un elegante restaurante. Todos vestidos de gala y expectantes. Todos menos Endimion, quien le daba miradas significativas a su cuñado para infundirle valor.

Sentados en una sala privada. Cenaban todos alegres. Los cuatro príncipes contaban lo que la gente decía en los diferentes lugares, que debían acomodar sus horarios para poder cumplir con la exigencia de sus padres de cenar juntos. Además contaban que estaban buscando servidumbre y les preocupaba no tener guardianes, pero que Eliot se presentó ante cada uno, prometiéndoles ayudarles en ese sentido.

Habían llevado el postre a la gran mesa. Sammy se sentaba al lado de su padre y de Hotaru. Frente a él tenía a Haruka. Los demás se sentaban en las mismas posiciones que usaban en el palacio. Ya era algo instintivo. Endimion en la cabeza, a su derecha su esposa, seguida por sus hijos, pero esta vez por su madre, su padre, hermano y cuñada. A la izquierda de Endimion se sentaba Setsuna, seguida de Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru, pero esta vez, estaba era Esmeralda, seguida de Rubeus. En el otro cabezal, se sentaba Diamante, seguido por Zafiro.

Después del postre, Sammy ordenó dos botellas de Champagne para celebrar y todos miraron extrañados.

- Familia - el rubio se puso de pie - esta reunión no es solo para cenar... - sus manos empezaron a sudar. Miró de reojo a Endimion y este le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora - Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru... - las nombradas lo miraron atentas. Si bien Setsuna ya sabía lo que pasaría, intentó verse igual de sorprendida a las otras dos.

Hotaru estaba más extrañada aún. Miraba a su novio como si fuera un bicho raro. Sabía sobremanera el miedo que le tenía Sammy a Haruka y eso le preocupaba más aún.

- ... Quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Hotaru en matrimonio... - lo soltó casi atropellando las palabras.

Setsuna, los Tsukino, los reyes, Esmeralda, Diamante y Zafiro sonreían tiernamente. Rubeus contenía una risa. Michiru intentaba ocultar su sonrisa esperando la reacción de Haruka. Mientras Hotaru quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su novio.

- Hotaru... Linda... - Sammy la tomó de las manos incitando para que se pusiera de pie.

Sacó de su saco la caja de terciopelo y la abrió ante ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo y la miró a los ojos.

- ... Se que soy un simple mortal... Un hombre común y corriente, sin poderes, sin algo extraordinario para entregarte... - la pelinegra estaba por soltar un par de lágrimas traicioneras mientras el resto miraban atónitos. - ... Solo puedo ofrecerte mi corazón y un infinito amor... Aceptas ser la esposa de este simple hombre?.

Silencio. La sala privada del restaurante quedó en completo silencio. El rubio miraba a los ojos a su novia. Ella luchaba por no derramar sus lágrimas ante tan hermosa declaración. Haruka no sabía si estar enojada o feliz. Y el resto esperaban una respuesta.

Tomando las manos de su novio, Hotaru lo incitó a ponerse de pie. Sorprendiendo a todos se lanzó a él en un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.

Todos aplaudieron, menos Haruka que miraba con recelo la fuerte demostración de amor. Después de un minuto. Hotaru soltó el beso pero siguió abrazada a su galante novio.

- Tomaré eso como un sí - dijo Sammy sonriendo y poniendo el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

- Haber Tsukino... - Haruka rompió el tierno momento. Sammy la miró con terror - Les doy mi permiso con una condición - miró a la rubia de coletas - si este joven le hace daño a MI Hotaru, voy a hacer caso omiso de tu petición cabeza de bombón - finalizó mirando amenazante.

- No hará falta Haruka - Sammy le extendió su mano para estrecharla cortésmente y Haruka aceptó - La amo más que a mi propia vida... La haré feliz...

Todos brindaron con alegría deseando lo mejor a los novios.

Abandonaron después el restaurante. Sammy en su auto con Hotaru. Los reyes en el de Endimion. Haruka, Michitu y Setsuna en el deportivo amarillo de la Rubia. Los Tsukino en el nuevo auto de Kenji. Y los cuatro príncipes, se fueron automáticamente a cada uno de sus palacios.

**- En el carro de los Tsukino -**

- Hotaru es una buena niña - rompió el silencio Kenji.

- Si... Y Haruka se parece a ti... - dijo Ikuko tomando la mano que Kenji tenía en la palanca de cambios.

- Mamá...

- Ya... Pero me alegra por nuestro hijo. Se nos crecieron Kenji...

Ambos quedaron en silencio camino al palacio.

**- En el carro de Haruka -**

- Maldito Tsukino... - dijo la rubia golpeando el volante cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

- Ya Haruka, algún día tenía que pasar - Michiru intentaba conciliar con ella.

- Sammy es un buen muchacho... Nos lo ha demostrado... Y la hará muy feliz - Setsuna decía sonriendo desde el asiento de atrás.

- Aún así...

- Deberías hacerle caso a Endimion y conseguirte un novio Haruka - Michiru ocultaba su risa intentando sonar casual.

- Michiru...

La luz verde se encendió y, como si la velocidad pudiera liberar su mente, aceleró haciendo chillar las llantas.

**- En el auto de Sammy -**

Un carro amarillo había acelerado tan fuerte que dejó una nube de humo delante de ellos.

- ya se le va a pasar - Dijo Hotaru tranquilamente - Gracias Sammy.

- Espero que se le pase pronto... - miró a su novia mientras pisaba el acelerador - Linda no debes agradecer...te mereces eso y mucho más...

- Te amo - la chica tomó la mano del joven por un segundo, y después volvió a poner sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas.

- Y yo a ti Preciosa - le guiñó un ojo y volvió su rostro al camino.

**- Carro de Endimion -**

- Tu nunca hiciste algo así Darien - la rubia miraba como el auto del lado salía disparado.

- no fue suficiente enfrentar a tu papá para decirle que estabas en embarazo y que nos casaríamos? - una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro.

- Casi te mata... - rió la rubia - supongo que nunca fuimos una pareja común - dijo sobando la mejilla de su esposo mientras este miraba el camino.

- Princesa... Perdóname por no haber sido más expresivo hace años - le decía volteando a verla.

- El pasado ya pasó cariño... Me gusta como eres ahora - dejó de sobar su rostro y miró al camino.

- Te amo preciosa.

- Te amo Darien.

Al otro día la noticia motivó a los guardianes a hacer lo mismo. Y en la cena nocturna, cuatro hombres pedían matrimonio a sus amadas.

Todos sabían que no tendrían una vida normal, como la de los demás habitantes del planeta. Pero estaban de acuerdo en que amaban la vida que llevaban. Una vida rodeada de todos sus amigos. Llena de amor, alegrías y emociones. Esa era su vida "normal".

Aún así, todavía no habían asumido del todo el destino que les correspondía. Pronto se conocerían sus nuevas responsabilidades. Solo llevaban dos días despiertos después de mil años.

* * *

**Espero les gustara este capítulo... Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente... Y como adelanto, les cuento que tendrá un Pov de Endimion. Además, en los que siguen, llegarán embajadores de otros planetas a la tierra... Y quien quita, tal vez Haruka encuentre un hombre que la dome... **

**feliz semana! **


	12. Los Neo Reyes y Tokio de Cristal

**Yo se que no tengo excusa... Me tarde mucho en actualizar porque tube mucho trabajo esta semana... Pero por fin lo terminé...**

**Me quedan unos dos o ts capítulos para terminarlo... Pero ya estoy empezando un segundo fic basado en el lado débil de Darien... Solo eso adelanto...**

**espero disfruten este capítulo que tiene varias escenas cotidianas, que aún siendo una familia real, deben sortear...**

* * *

Una llamada urgente de Diamante alertó a Sailor Neptune y a Artemis a mitad de la noche. Los dos estaban concentrados en una conversación estúpida, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Mina que tenía a su novio durmiendo en la alfombra de su habitación y sobre el pacto de las Inners para tratar igual a los cuatro guardianes hasta casarse.

- Hola... Quién hay de turno? - Diamante aparecía proyectado en una de las pantallas.

- Príncipe! - Neptune corrió a conectar la llamada - cómo está?

- Bien Michiru, gracias - dijo feliz de que alguien estuviera pendiente - podrías llamar a mi hermana, es urgente...

- Ya mismo - el gato salió en búsqueda de Luna... No estaba dispuesto a entrar a la habitación de sus soberanos, en cambio ella... Ella sí podía.

Minutos después, una gata negra revolvía las sábanas buscando los pies de sus amos.

- Qué pasó Luna? - un muy somnoliento Endimion se sentaba en la cama mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche - es media noche... Déjanos dormir...

- Diamante los necesita, levántate Darien - pasó su lengua por la planta del pie del pelinegro y este saltó al instante.

- Está bien... Ya vamos... - se sentó en la cama y miró a la gata - sales o quieres ver mi escultural cuerpo? - bromeó.

- Ya me voy, los espero en el sótano. - la gata desapareció por la terraza.

- Princesa... - Endimion le hablaba de cerca a su esposa antes de rozar sus labios suavemente - levántate Serena, Diamante nos necesita urgente - otro beso - Princesa... No me obligues a...

- Ya... Ya... No lo hagas Darien si no quieres verme de mal humor todo el día - la rubia hablaba mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas.

- Se que lo odias, pero es la única forma que hay para pararte de la cama antes de las seis - decía sonriendo mientras se vestía - Serena... Soy yendo por el baso... - si había algo que Serenity odiara era que le mojaran el rostro mientras dormía, de hecho fue así como Luna la enseñó a levantarse a las seis en punto.

- Ya estás vestido? - seguía sin abrir los ojos y dándole la espalda.

- Si princesa...- se sentó en la cama - Serena Tsukino de Chiba... Te levantas o vacío este baso de agua en tu hermosa carita - no tenía ningún baso, pero mientras estuviera hablando, bastaba con solo una amenaza.

La rubia se paró como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, buscando el baso que se suponía tenía su amado esposo en la mano.

- Me la hiciste Darien! - ahora estaba molesta.

- Vístete princesa - le dio un beso en la frente y le entregó la corona que había quedado en el piso cuando se fueron a dormir... O fue cuando la desnudó?... E fin...

Tomó la corona y la puso en sus cabellos sueltos. Tomó la ropa que estaba regada por el cuarto y se vistió.

- Saldrás así? - el moreno le señaló sus cabellos sueltos.

- dijiste que te gustaba... - dijo ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el tocador.

- Me gusta, pero solo para mí - le dijo de forma coqueta abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella se peinaba con sus tradicionales ondangos.

- Que egoísta doctor... - le dijo con gracia mientras daba sus últimos toques al peinado.

Los dos llegaron tomados de la mano al sótano donde encontraron riendo a Artemis, Michiru y Diamante.

- En serio las chicas son tan crueles? - preguntaba el platinado.

- si nos levantaron a media noche para reírnos de unas Sailor locas que se quieren casar a como de lugar, me hubieran avisado para seguir haciéndome la dormida - decía la rubia acercándose a la pantalla.

- Hola Serena! - Diamante parecía estar de muy buen humor - ya hablé con mis hermanos... Nos esperan a los seis, en una hora en la sede de la ONU... No me preguntes para qué, pero dijeron que era urgente.

- Ok, comemos algo y estamos contigo - dijo Endimion - debemos llevar a la guardia?

- No lo creo, aunque sería bueno que vinieran con Vinus y Malachite en representación de los guerreros.

- Ok... Iré a despertarlos - Artemis desapareció por las escaleras.

- Rubeus y Esmeralda acaban de llegar... Falta Zafiro que casi no despierta. No ha podido acomodarse al horario el pobre - dijo Diamante cuando aparecieron detrás de él sus hermanos vistiendo sus atuendos de príncipes.

- en quince minutos estamos aaaaaaaag...llá - dijo la rubia bostezando.

En quince minutos exactos, los futuros reyes, Sailor Vinus y Malachite estaban al lado de Diamante, quien saltó del susto al ver a la rubia. Casi lo pilla hablandole de ella y sus amigas a sus hermanos.

- Estamos completos o Zafiro si pudo dormir? - preguntó Serenity de mal humor.

- Yo ya llegué Serena - el peliazul aparecía por el pasillo de la cocina con un fuerte cafe en la mano.

Media hora después, los cuatro príncipes, los dos soberanos y la pareja de guardianes entraban a la sala principal de la ONU. Los representantes de todos los países estaban reunidos en su espera. Un hombre formal les ofreció un puesto a cada uno en la mesa principal. En cada extremo de la mesa estaban parados los dos guardianes al mejor estilo de la guardia del Vaticano.

- Majestades - comenzó a hablar un delegado desde un atril, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Eso era raro, en la ONU les estaban reconociendo su condición. Serenity miró a su esposo. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto. Algo extraño pasaba.

- ... Les hemos llamado porque, después de dos días deliberando, decidimos reestructurar el orden mundial hasta ahora instaurado. Nos dimos cuenta de su verdad. Aceptamos que ha defendido este planeta con su propia vida y que harían todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a toda la humanidad. Por eso el mundo entero acepta su posición como reyes y soberanos del Planeta Tierra.

**- Pov de Darien -**

Una de dos, o seguía dormido o había ocurrido un milagro. No estaba escuchando mal, eso sí era seguro. Acababan de decirnos que el mundo entero nos aceptaba como sus gobernantes? No es que no lo quisiera, pero si me sorprendía.

- Los gobiernos mundiales llegaron a un acuerdo que queremos exponerles y esperamos acepten - siguió hablando el hombre gordo que nos tenía confundidos a todos.

- "alguien dígame que seguí dormida y esto es un mal sueño... No quiero ser reina!"- Nos dijo mentalmente mi adorada Serena haciendo un berrinche.

- "Tranquila princesa..." - wow logré comunicarme telepáticamente. Serena había estado ayudándome pero no daba frutos - " ... Estoy contigo preciosa..."

- "Todos estamos contigo Serena" - genial! Mis cuatro cuñados también me escucharon... Definitivamente tenía que perfeccionar esto.

- Queremos saber si están dispuestos a velar por el bien del mundo... - el señor gordo nos siguió hablando así que dejamos nuestra charla mental - ... Los gobiernos mundiales ofrecen mantener un presidente o primer ministro en cada nación que facilite el trabajo de ustedes y que se reúnan periódicamente con cada príncipe según sus zonas. Además, las monarquías e imperios piden permanecer por tradición; por eso decidimos nombrar a la Señora Serenity con el título de Neo Reina, así, será la reina de reinas.

El recinto seguía en silencio. El hombre gordo continuaba sus explicaciones y yo solo podía ver la expresión de desconcierto que mi princesa tenía. Para ella era difícil aceptar todo eso. Para mí también, pero si yo no le demostraba fuerza, quién lo iba a hacer?,

- Majestades, queda a su potestad si eligen un primer ministro japonés que facilite su trabajo. Después de todo fue la única nación que entregó el poder y custodia social, económico, político y ambiental a ustedes. Por ser su país natal - eso sí me sorprendió - ahora... - hizo otra tonta reverencia. Teníamos que acostumbrarnos a eso - ... Solo queremos sabes si aceptan la propuesta de los gobiernos internacionales...

Los ojos del hombre estaban enfocados en nosotros. Buscaban una respuesta afirmativa, lo puedo asegurar. Así que tomé la mano de mi Serena entre la mía. La miré a los ojos y asentí queriendo infundirle valor.

Me puse de pie y la incité a hacerlo tambien. Caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano, hasta el atril, y después de aguantar otra venia pero esta vez por parte de todo el forum, me decidí a hablar.

- Por herencia, se supone que debía aceptar su propuesta - Serena me miraba con temor - pero si mi esposa y yo lo hacemos, no será por aprovecharnos de nuestra condición o nuestro pasado. Será porque amamos este planeta y hemos consagrado nuestras vidas a protegerlo y procurar que reine en él el amor - mire a Serena y sonreí. Ya se estaba relajando - y la justicia - volví mis ojos al público.

- Aceptamos, a partir de hoy, gobernar este planeta y velar por el bien de la humanidad - esa era mi Serena hablando?... Sí, si lo era, y me sonreía con confianza.

- entonces, permítanme... - ese hombre gordo ya me estaba cansando con tanta formalidad - entregarles a ustedes y a los príncipes, una muestra de su autoridad.

Una mujer delgada y bien vestida se acercó con una caja grande de terciopelo. Con temor la ofreció a nuestro maestro de ceremonias y este nos hizo entrega de dos anillos de oro con el símbolo de la Tierra impreso.

Los hermanos de Serena se acercaron y recibieron cuatro anillos en plata con el mismo grabado.

- Agradecemos que acepten esto y les deseamos grandes éxitos en su reinado - en verdad era necesaria tanta formalidad?

Después de soportar una reverencia más, partimos cada uno al palacio que os correspondía, con la promesa de cenar juntos en la noche, como mi suegra lo había exigido.

En Tokio, todos esperaban saber lo que había sucedido. Tras una larga conversación llena de detalles y miles de palabras de felicitaciones, logramos convencer a Andrew de encargarse del gobierno japonés.

Después de eso, todo se convirtió en un caos femenino. Cinco bodas en el calendario enloquecieron a las mujeres del palacio, así que para huir, mis guardianes, Sammy, Andrew y yo nos encerramos en la biblioteca.

- No puedo creer que esas mujeres se pusieran de acuerdo para obligarnos a pedirles matrimonio - Jedite estaba sirviendo tragos para todos y lamentando lo sucedido.

- Mi querido Jedite... A mi no me extraña para nada... Lo único bueno de todo esto es que los dejaron "libres" de todo preparativo - asenté de más la palabra libres.

- Majestad... Usted porqué no nos advirtió? - ahora era Malachite quien se sentía engañado.

- Primero, Mal... Estamos en reunión de amigos y preferiría dejar de escuchar el MAJESTAD por un rato... Y segundo, era divertido verlos discutir y huir de las chicas... - no podía mentirles.

- Ahora solo faltan tres Sailor por encontrar marido - Sammy hablaba mientras se negaba a recibir el trago que Jedite le ofreció.

- Dudo que Haruka lo logre - Andrew intervino.

- Haruka es una mujer hermosa, pero puede atemorizar a los hombres... O me equivoco Sammy? - no podía perder la posibilidad de reírme del miedo de Sammy.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de repente, alertándonos a todos. Dos pequeños revoltosos entraron directo a mi con un par de hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Tenía que admitirlo, si había algo en mi vida que estuviera a la par de mi amor por Serena, eran esos dos pequeños que nos interrumpían siempre y que alegraban nuestros días.

- Papá! Dari no quiere ayudarme ser mi modelo! - mi hija se veía preciosa cuando estaba enojada. Es tan parecida a Serena.

- Ya te dije que no me voy a dejar vestir de niña Rini! - respondía mi pequeño Darien igual de enojado a su hermana.

- Haber niños, qué sucede acá? - tenía que intervenir para que no pelearan.

- Papi... es que quiero hacer mi propio vestido para el reinado de la escuela... Y necesito alguien de mi estatura para medirlo - mi hija me estaba diciendo que quería hacer un vestido ella sola? Y diseñarlo sobre mi hijo? Eso tenía que ser un sueño.

- Ya le dije que Setsuna puede ayudarle pero ella no entiende papi.

- Rini, preciosa, permite que Setsuna te ayude con eso. No creo que sea buena idea vestir a tu hermano con tu vestido - Andrew siempre podía convencerla, esperaba que lo lograra.

- Pero... Yo... Queria... - y estalló a llorar.

Tomé a mi hija en brazos y a Dari de la mano, sacándolos de la mirada divertida de nuestros acompañantes.

- "Buena suerte con eso majestad" - hasta Malachite me molestaba mentalmente... Esperaba que pronto supieran en carne propia lo que era cuidar de los hijos.

Busqué a Setsuna por todo el palacio, y la encontré en su cuarto, trabajando sobre un maniquí.

- Disculpa Setsuna - le dije para llamar su atención.

- Majestad, principes.

- Queríamos pedirte un favor - entré y puse a Rini en el suelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Lo que usted diga Señor.

- Rini quiere hacer su propio vestido para el reinado de su escuela... Podrías ayudarle?

- Claro, yo me encargo de eso - Setsuna tomó de la mano a Rini y me guiñó el ojo... Algo sabía ella que yo no... - ven pequeña Dama, dime cómo lo quieres?

Listo, estaban trabajando, así que salí con Dari del lugar.

- Papi, yo de ti no estaría tranquilo - comenzó a hablar mi hijo mientras lo acompañaba a su habitación - ese vestido que quiere no es solo para ella... Nos invitaron a la familia real a ser los jueces del dichoso reina... Y ella quiere vestirnos a los tres... De rosa...

- que? - en verdad mi hija quería vestirnos de rosa? - espero que Setsuna nos salve de esto...

- Yo también... Me ayudas con mi tarea de inglés? - qué fácil era para los niños cambiar de tema.

- "Setsuna, que no sea rosa por favor" - intenté que le llegara el mensaje solo a ella, esporo que haya sido así - Claro campeón.

Dos horas después, tarea lista, Rini feliz y Serena buscándonos para comer. Nos dirigimos al enorme comedor. La cena, como siempre, estuvo deliciosa y llena de comentarios referentes a las bodas que se llevarían a cabo dos meses más tarde.

Dejamos a los niños en sus habitaciones listos para dormir y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. El día había sido bastante fuerte y no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho.

Mi Serena entró y se sentó en el tocador. Se quitó la corona y deshizo sus coletas. Se veía cansada y algo preocupada. Algo le pasaba.

- Qué te pasa princesa? - le dije mientras masajeaba sus hombros para ayudarle a destensionarse.

- No quería todo esto Darien... Solo quería que viviéramos como personas normales - me miraba a los ojos a través del espejo.

- Princesa... Yo también hubiera deseado eso... Pero nuestro destino fue escrito hace muchos años atrás... - no sabía qué más decirle para animarla.

- Supongo que es así... Pero qué de todo esto es por cariño y amor, y qué por el destino - una vez más estaba a punto de preguntarme si la amaba por ser Serena o por lo que fuimos milenios atrás.

- Princesa, las chicas te quieren por ser Serena... Igual yo... No tienes por qué dudar de eso - la incité para que volteara y se pusiera de pie - Sabes que yo te amo con todo mi ser - la abracé con fuerza y besé sus labios.

Esos labios que sabían a fresas, chocolate, vainilla... Sentí como me abrazaba, colgando sus brazos en mi cuello. No era un momento de pasión. Solo necesitaba sentir que en verdad la amaba y yo quería que ella lo supiera. En ese beso le transmití todo mi amor.

Esa noche cuidé su sueño hasta caer profundo después de la media noche. Ignoramos que tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo terrestre. Solo las sintieron Malachite y Mina que estaban encargados de monitorear los equipos durante la noche.

El sol ya se había levantado. Supongo que Unasuki ya había salido con los niños para el colegio porque no nos despertaron. Sin mencionar que mi otro tormento matutino no había irrumpido en la habitación.

Acaricié los cabellos dorados de Serena y me levanté por fin de la cama. Tenía razón, eran más de la diez. Cuando me dirigía al baño, Luna apreció sobre la cama. Estaba adormilada, seguramente había tenido turno de guardia nocturna.

- Darien, hay un asunto que deben arreglar tu y Serena... Creo que Andrew no puede con eso - dijo antes de bostezar fuertemente.

- Qué pasa?

- En la biblioteca hay tres personas que piden permiso para permanecer en el planeta. Dicen que los enviaron para agradecer y como embajadores... - luna se acomodaba en mi lugar de la cama mientras hablaba.

- Los Kou? - no creo que fuera alguien más

- Los mismos... Oye Darien, tu lado de la cama es mas confortable que el de Serena puedo dormir acá? - si la gata le estaba restando importancia a lo que sucedía, no debía preocuparme - y no tarden, el pobre Andrew está que no sabe qué hacer...

- Despierta a Serena mientras yo me ducho.

La ducha no duró mucho en realidad. Serena golpeaba la puerta fuertemente porque quería saludar a sus amigos.

- Darien! Quiero bañarme sal de ahí!

- Ya princesa, o quieres que luna se espante nuevamente?

- Eres un pervertido! - escucharla enojada era genial.

- Y así me amas princesa - le dije al salir con los pantalones lavanda ya puestos y sin camisa.

Le di un beso y la vi desaparecer tras la puerta por la que yo salí. Debía admitir que esos tres hombres... O Sailors... O lo que fueran, se habían convertido en personas importantes de su vida.

No temía nada. Sabía lo que Seya había hecho y sentido por mi princesa t. Pero también sabía que ella me amaba igual o más que yo a ella.

Organicé la habitación. Tendí la cama y acomodé a Luna sobre mi almohada. Ordené el tocador que Serena acostumbraba a dejar hecho un caos después de vestirse o antes de dormir. Tomé su corona y me senté en la cama a jugar con ella. Ese era mi deporte mientras la esperaba.

- Darien... Te molesta que estén acá? - preguntó saliendo del baño con su vestido puesto y sus largos cabellos sueltos.

- No princesa... Tendría que molestarme?

- No cariño...pero Seya... - me decía mientras se peinaba.

- Pero nada princesa, Seya te cuidó mientras yo no estuve y debo agradecerle... Nunca van a ser suficientes las palabras para darle las gracias - le respondí mientras le entregaba la corona - estás lista?

- Si amor - me dio un beso en los labios como no había sentido en años. Un beso tierno e inocente, como los que me daba cuando empezaba,os nuestra relación. Debo admitir que extrañaba algo de eso.

Salimos abrazados de la habitación y llegamos a la biblioteca donde, al vernos, Sailor Plut, Andrew, Artemis y los tres hermanos se pusieron de pie e inclinaron un poco sus cabezas.

- Majestades! - se habían puesto de acuerdo para actuar igual?

- Buenos días... Perdonen la demora, fue una larga noche - saludé con formalidad y nos dirigimos a la ventana detrás de la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado Andrew y donde me sentaba normalmente yo.

- Chicos! - Serena soltó mi abrazo y corrió a abrazar a sus tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Seren...nity... - Taiki y Yaten saludaron formalmente.

- Me alegra verte Bombón - Seya la miró se arriba abajo. Ok, eso si me molestó - los años te sientan bien... Y a tí también Dar... Endimion... - me saludó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de MI princesa.

- Sean bienvenidos - contesté intentando ocultar mi molestia... Cosa que no pasó tan desapercibido por Andrew - qué los trae por acá? - me recosté en la ventana y esperaba que asumieran posiciones.

- Nos envió nuestra princesa después de concedernos una nueva misión, que si ustedes aceptan, estaremos dispuestos a cumplir - Taiki, el mayor de los tres comenzó a hablar.

- Misión? De qué hablan? - Sena se soltó de Seya y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo la abracé por los hombros y la acerqué a mí.

- Pues... Verás Bombón... Cuando congelaron a la Tierra, congelaron a toda la galaxia. Ya muchos planetas lo saben y empiezan a armar comitivas para venir a agradecer el expulsar a Caos y protegernos... Por eso, nuestra princesa nos envió antes de que otros vinieran para agradecer en nombre de nuestra alianza y ofrecernos como embajadores de nuestro planeta en el reino de Sailor Cosmos - el pelinegro pronunció el rango de mi esposa como si fuera un chiste. Para todos nosotros sería siempre Serena.

- Esperen, ósea que vivirán acá? - Artemis estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Si los reyes nos aceptan - Yaten le respondía - primero queremos dejar de ser mujeres al transformarnos y eso solo pueden hacerlo ellos, nombrándonos guerreros de la tierra... Bueno, solo Endimion tiene ese poder... Y queremos ayudar a mantener la paz en la galaxia, por eso aceptamos venir como embajadores.

Miré a mi princesa, ella estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos cerca. No tenía que decirlo, la conocía perfectamente.

- Sean bienvenidos a la Tierra entonces - dije volviendo la mirada a ellos - aceptamos la representación que vienen a ejercer por su planeta y esperamos que disfruten su estadía.

- Muchas gracias Darien - Seya se acercó a nosotros y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía. Yo accedí - y despreocúpate... Se mi puesto y que Serena y tu se aman... No puedes engañarme, sentiste temor por unos minutos - lo último lo dijo tan bajo que solo Serena y yo escuchamos. Era tan obvio que sentía temor por su presencia?

- Pueden usar el palacio de invitados Seya - Serena le hablaba con cariño - me alegra tenerlos de vuelta.

- Oye Darien, quieres explicarme lo de que se transforman en mujeres? - por fin escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo.

- Es un cuento largo - Seya se había sonrojado - en nuestro planeta somos mujeres, Sailor Scout como las chicas. Pero cuando vinimos a la Tierra nos camuflamos como hombres, teníamos sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos masculinos - miró a mi princesa - pero cuando nos transformábamos para luchar, volvíamos a nuestra forma real. Acá queremos seguir siendo los Star Lights y queremos comprometernos a la vez con la protección... Pero no queremos ser muejeres... Y este quien es y porque le contesto? - Seya me sorprende, en verdad era tan despistado?

- Seya, él es Andrew, un viejo amigo, sin poderes o algo por el estilo... Y es el nuevo Primer Ministro de Japón.

- Wow... Osea que vive acá?... A quienes más debemos acostumbrarnos? - la estrellita fugaz de pelo negro de verdad parecía un niño.

- En el palacio, señor Kou - Plut hablaba seriamente bajo la mirada intensa de Taiki... Soy consciente de que ella puede parecer alguien intimidante a ratos, pero era para tanto? - viven los padres de la reina y su hermano de sangre. Sus dos hijos, las ocho Sailor Scout que conocen. Cuatro pequeñas Sailor que están entrenando junto a tres guardianes, ellos son la guardia real de los príncipes. También viven acá la guardia del rey, una familia que nos ayuda manteniendo el palacio y el señor Primer Ministro con su esposa y hermana. Aunque a la hora de la cena, vienen todos los días los cuatro hermanos adoptivos de la Reina Serenity.

- Oigan... Si que tienen un ejército.

- Algo así Seya, pero intentamos permanecer como una enorme familia. Delante de nosotros no hay tanto formalismo - miré a Setsuna- o eso quisiéramos, pero fuera, debemos aparentar seriedad.

- Entendemos Endimion - Yaten me miró - sabemos que somos embajadores y no podemos ignorar su posición, así que discúlpennos si no podemos tratarlos muy informalmente.

- No se preocupen... Ahora, Plut, Artemis y Andrew, pueden dejarnos solos? Queremos acceder a la petición de los invitados - Serena hablaba nuevamente formalmente, como la Reina.

- Como ordene Majestad - Setsuna inclinó su rostro antes de decir unas últimas palabras.

- Recuerden que el almuerzo es a la una y media, cuando llegan los príncipes del colegio - le hablaba a los tres Kou - bienvenidos - y salió en compañía de mi amigo y el gato blanco.

- Wow... Nunca pensé encontrarme algo así - Seya miraba atónito nuestras vestiduras y al parecer, pensaba en lo que había pasado.

- Nosotros tampoco - le respondí con cordialidad - ahora, pueden ponerse de rodillas frente a mí?

- Como ordene majestad - no se burlaban, lo decían los tres con un inmenso respeto.

Hice aparecer ante mi mano derecha el cristal dorado. Con la mano derecha tomé la mano de mi princesa y empecé a seguir las palabras que mi cristal me dictaba mentalmente.

- Por el poder que este cristal me concede y con el permiso que la Tierra les otorga, yo, el Rey Endimion, los declaro, a partir de hoy, como guerreros protectores de este planeta.

Una luz empezó a envolver a los tres guerreros.

- Aceptan cuidar al Planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes con su propia vida?

- Aceptamos! - respondieron los tres al tiempo.

- entonces, a partir de hoy tienen el poder de proteger a todo ser vivo sobre este suelo.

De la nada, sus micrófonos de transformación se convirtieron en claveles. El se Seya, rojo. El de Taiki, amarillo. Y el de Yaten, blanco. Se posaron sobre ellos y los envolvieron en armaduras similares a las de mis guardianes pero todas grises, con visos de los colores de sus flores.

Un par de minutos después, la luz desapareció. Ellos volvieron a ser los Kou y Serena me miraba con un inmenso amor reflejado en sus ojos.

- Gracias Majestad - Taiki rompió el silencio - ahora, mis hermanos y yo iremos a conocer el palacio que nos ofreció su reina - hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por sus hermanos.

Una vez solos, Serena se colgó de mi cuello sorprendiéndome.

- Gracias Darien - me besó una vez más.

- No tienes que agradecer nada Princesa... Ya te dije que estoy agradecido con ellos. Digamos que es una forma de pagar el favor.

- Aún así... Gracias - dijo antes de besarme otra vez a lo que no pude resistirme.

Me senté en la silla, la puse sobre mis piernas, la abracé pegándola a mí y me dejé llevar por un beso apasionado que llenaba de calor nuestros cuerpos.

**- Fin de Pov de Darien -**

En la estancia del segundo piso, Michiru practicaba y Haruka la miraba analizando las notas que salían del violín.

Los Kou se dirigían a las escaleras y Seya se detuvo a ver el espectáculo.

- Valla valla... Y hacen su entrada las estrellas fugaces... - Haruka hablaba con resentimiento.

- También nos alegramos de verte Tenou - Seya le respondía de la misma forma - te sienta bien esa pinta...

Después de irse a vivir al palacio, Haruka había cambiado un poco. Seguía con su estilo masculino, pero debajo de las chaquetas usaba camisas más ceñidas al cuerpo. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y bien peinado. Y lo que sorprendió a muchos, se maquillaba un poco.

Sin mencionar, que después de despertar, había empezado a usar tacones para cumplir la promesa de buscar un novio. Nadie decía nada. Solo la dejaban asimilar sus cambios y se acostumbraban a verlos.

- Que observadora la Estrellita esta... - puso sus ojos en blanco - yo si acepto lo que soy...

- Mas respeto Tenou, ya somos completamente hombres - le dijo Seya algo enojado, bajo la mirada divertida de sus hermanos y Muchiru.

- Permíteme dudarlo.

- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro... muñeca... - se acercó a ella, tomó su mentón y acercó sus rostros hasta solo centímetros.

- Cuídate Estrellita... - le dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Haruka! No maltrates a los nuevos embajadores del planeta del fuego - Setsuna apareció sobresaltando a todos.

- Vamos Seya, tenemos que instalarnos - Yaten haló a su hermano para sacarlo de ahí.

En la biblioteca, un encuentro que aumentaba el calor del ambiente fue interrumpido por una muy entusiasmada Mina, quien encontró el saco lavanda del rey en el suelo, la corona de la reina sobre el escritorio y a la soberana con su vestido subido hasta sus gluteos, sentada abrazada a su esposo y abriéndole la camisa

- Oigan, en la luna tienen un palacio sin personas - dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Dime que es mentira princesa - le susurró el pelinegro a su esposa antes de mirar a su intrusa.

- Hola Mina... - Serenity se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa y cabello. Tomó su corona y se la puso.

- En serio... Ustedes esperan que sus hijos los encuentren así en algún momento... - la rubia se sentó al otro lado del escritorio con una enorme carpeta de bocetos en las manos - quiero que veas nuestros vestidos... Setsuna me los acaba de entregar...

- Bueno... Yo las dejo solas... - Endimion se levantó, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta - iré por los niños hoy princesa... Te espero?

- Si amor... - una vez dicho, el pelinegro salió dejando a las dos rubias solas.

- Serena! Mira los vestidos, solo debe estar andando por la casa - le llamó la atención para que la mirara - a todas... Ustedes no han desayunado, te traigo algo?

- La verdad si tengo hambre... - sonrió con dulzura - "cariño, traes el desayuno para los dos?" - le dijo mentalmente a su esposo.

El día pasó sin mayos sobresaltos. Los nuevos inquilinos se adaptaron con extrema facilidad, exceptuando a Haruka y Seya que se provocaban mutuamente.

En la Tierra, dos semanas después, todo tomaba forma, las naciones presentaban sus respetos a cada uno de los príncipes y los reyes. Pero muy pronto, el gran temor de Serenity se haría realidad.

Aún tenía un cargo por asumir y al que se negaba rotundamente...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... Que tengan feliz fin de semana...**


	13. Embajadores del espacio, Sailor Cosmos

**He llegado al final de esta historia... Me encantó escribirla... Espero disfruten este último capítulo y esperen con ansias el Epílogo que tiene una última sorpresa.. Además que publicaré el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y palabras de aliento.**

* * *

Los meses han pasado. Cinco hermosas novias estaban listas para salir al patio traseros donde todo estaba preparado para unir sus vidas a las de sus amados.

Serenity las acompañaba mientras las chicas se calmaban. Endimion por su parte, acompañaba a sus guardianes en el altar construído.

Los invitados estaban ansiosos. Setsuna, en compañía de Taiki, entraron al palacio para anunciar que el momento había llegado.

- Oye Setsuna, y cuando amarrarás a la estrellita? - Mina con sus comentarios hizo sonrojar a los dos implicados.

Era verdad que en ese tiempo, Taiki compartía mucho tiempo con la Sailor del tiempo y se les había visto sonrojados en más de una vez. Además, Michiru pasaba larga horas componiendo canciones con Yaten. A ellos ya los habían visto coqueteando en un par de veces, pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

En cambio, Seya y Haruka cada vez peleaban más. Una semana antes, Haruka le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara a Seya por haber hecho un comentario acerca del vestido que usaría en la boda y que nadie conocía.

- Otro díahablaremos eso Mina, ahora chicas, nos retiramos - Serenity empujó a Setsuna y Taiki fuera - disfruten su día chicas! - y así dejó a las cuatro novias y se sentó en la silla dispuesta para ella.

La boda fue hermosa y la fiesta estuvo invadida por periodistas y políticos de diferentes lugares. Era el evento del año y le sirvió a la reina para disimular su preocupación.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, ya en su habitación y recostada en la terraza, Serenity miraba el cielo.

La figura de su esposo apareció a su lado con algo en la mano.

- Princesa... Porqué no me habías dicho nada? - le dijo mirando el horizonte.

- O quiero asumir ese poder, pero ya no puedo esconderlo más - miró por fin a su esposo - no se qué se viene y le tengo miedo...

- Serena, lo haz hecho excelente hasta ahora... - entregó a su esposa el báculo que sostenía en la mano - y yo estoy contigo.

- Darien... Te das cuenta que aceptando esto - miró el bastón que demostraba su estatus de Sailor Cosmos - puedo destruir el universo entero?... Lo tengo en mis manos...

- Princesa - la abrazó y besó sus cabellos - se que serás una muy buena gobernante... Además... - acercó sus labios al oído de su esposa y terminó con un susurro coqueto - extraño esa faldita.

sin mover un dedo o decir una palabra, Serenity cambió su vestido de reina por el traje de Sailor Scout que tanto temía. Endimion sintió el cambio pero siguió con su abrazo.

- Sabías que mientras estoy así puedo escuchar cada voz en el universo? - dijo la rubia soltándose de su esposo.

- de la misma forma que escucho yo a los habitantes de la Tierra princesa... - miró a su esposa y le sostuvo una mano en alto para hacerla girar sobre si misma - Aún te ves preciosa como Sailor Scout - la acercó y besó sus labios.

Haciendo uso de su control, Serenity rompió el beso y siguió hablando.

- Hay algo que debo decirte Darien - sonó algo más seria de lo normal.

- Qué sucede preciosa? - se preocupó por sus palabras.

- Pronto tendremos un Tokio lleno de extraterrestres - comenzó mirando nuevamente alas luces de la ciudad - enviarán embajadores de todo el universo para rendir respeto, fidelidad y a fomentar una alianza con la guardiana más fuerte...

- Algún día tenía que suceder princesa - le dijo abrazándola por la espalda y haciendo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano y ofreciéndola a su amada - lo sabías desde que transformaste a Galaxia.

- Gracias Darien - se limitó a decir mientras olía la rosa - Sabias que me encantan tus rosas? Tienen un olor tan peculiar...

- Si tu lo dices princesa - hizo aparecer una lluvia de pétalos sobre ellos. Sabía que eso relajaba un poco a su esposa - Serena...

- Dime - la rubia se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules que la hacían perderse del mundo.

- Me da curiosidad algo... - tomó de nuevo el báculo de su esposa e hizo aparecer su cristal dorado - préstame tu cristal princesa...

Ella lo hizo, los dos cristales flotaron sobre el báculo haciendo aparecer, un nuevo sello en él. La estrella principal en la parte superior ahora estaba sobre un símbolo de una media luna y del Planeta Tierra.

- Gracias Darien - dijo por fin cuando regresaron los cristales a sus dueños - ahora no podré esconderlo... - finalmente le sacó la lengua como cuando era joven.

- Ya sabías que debías hacerlo, verdad? - le dijo él sonriendo inocentemente.

- Hay momentos en los que odio que nuestros pensamientos estén sincronizados... Eres un engreído Darien... - iba a entrar al cuarto pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que la atrajo hacia él.

- Yo también te amo cabeza de chorlito... Pero era la única forma para ayudarte a llevar esa carga... Lo siento - puso cara de yo no fui.

- Esa cara funciona cuando nuestro hijo no quiere comer zanahorias, pero no contigo doctor Chiba.

- Serena... Vámonos... - no dijo nada más.

- No podemos hacer eso Darien.

- Acá estarán bien, solo por una semana... Quiero que te relajes y dejes de pensar en tus cargas - tomó su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos concluyó con una enorme sonrisa - y no aceptaré un no por respuesta Serena Tsukino.

Un segundo después, ambos estaban en hall del hotel donde pasaron quince días en su primer escape.

- Darien! No dejamos ninguna nota! - dijo alarmada cuando vio que a su alrededor cambió.

- Eso se soluciona fácil - sacó un celular de su bolsillo - Hola Setsuna, perdona si te molesto...

- No se preocupe Majestad - respondió la peliverde al otro lado.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? - hablaba mirando la cara de desaprobación de Serenity.

- Si majestad, ya mismo hablo con Andrew y Diamante para que los criban por una semana... Pero no pueden tardar más... Pronto la reina debe asumir...

- Lo sabemos Setsuna - la cortó antes de que terminara - estaremos allá en una semana... O antes si algo ocurre, con el poder de Serena no necesitamos estar en contacto...así que apagaré el celular.

- Lo se Majestad... Que tengan buen viaje... Y cuídese o la reina se enfadará con usted... - terminó conteniendo la risa, pues sabía lo que pasaría después.

Colgó el celular, tomó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a la recepción.

- Buenas noches, está el señor Yu? - preguntó formalmente.

- U... Un... Un momento Majestad... - respondió la joven inclinando su cabeza algo nerviosa.

Dos minutos después, el gerente del hotel apareció con una fuerte expresión de sorpresa.

- Majestad! - dijo inclinándose ante la pareja - me complace tenerlos de nuevo acá. Perdonen si en su estadía anterior no los atendimos como merecían.

- Señor Yu, dígame por mi apellido original si desea, no estamos en visita formal, solo queremos pasar unos días alejados de todos y me pareció buena idea regresar a este sitio.

- Está bien señor Chiba... Señora, déjeme decirle que se ve usted hermosa - miró el traje de Sailor Scout.

- Oh... Discúlpeme Señor Yu - cambió por su vestido de reina - supongo que una vez más debemos comprar ropa Darien - miró a su esposo con una sonrisa.

- Si lo desean, puedo conseguirles algo casual en la tienda del hotel y mañana pueden buscar algo de su gusto - sonrió el señor Yu a los dos reyes que tenía en frente.

- lo agradeceríamos - dijo el pelinegro respondiendo con otra sonrisa y sacando su antifaz blanco.

- Querrán la suite presidencial? - preguntó el hombre que no cabía de la dicha al tener a esa personas en su hotel y poderlos tratar de forma tan informal.

- No... Quisiéramos la matrimonial - miró a la rubia que sonreía al hombre.

Diez minutos después un joven los había dejado en la habitación prometiendo regresar pronto con la ropa casual.

- relájate princesa... - le dijo tomando el báculo y poniéndolo contra una pared - disfruta de las vacaciones - tomó sus dos manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Darien... Te había dicho que la próxima con los n...

- Serena por favor... - la interrumpió haciendo un puchero - es solo una semana para los dos...

- no crees que nos reconocerán?... No tendremos mucha tranquilidad - le dijo la rubia soltándose y sentándose en la cama.

- puedes peinarte con una cola, yo me quito el antifaz... Y...

- Darien, mi corona no desaparece de mi cabeza... Solo para dormir y debo tenerla cerca...

- La metemos en una cartera? - le dijo inocentemente.

- Haz pensado en todo Darien Chiba...

- Serena, no te pongas como Luna y solo disfruta...

La puerta sonó y la voz del señor Yu se acuchó.

- Señores Chiba, acá les traigo algo de ropa.

- Gracias señor Yu - Endimion abrió la puerta y recibió las bolsas.

- No hay de qué señor Chiba. Que disfruten su estadía - se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo.

- mira princesa - dijo el pelinegro mostrándole un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosadas. No era muy largo y tenía unas cintas rosas que hacían la labor de tirantes.

- Es hermoso! - su semblante de preocupación cambió inmediatamente por una expresión de alegría - dámelo!- tomó el vestido y desapareció por la puerta del baño dejando Endimion riéndose ante la actitud infantil que hace años no veía en ella.

- "por eso te amo Serena" - le dijo mentalmente. Por fin había aprendido a controlar la telepatía completamente.

- Como me queda? - abrió la puerta de baño dando una vueltica.

Su cabello atado en una cola alta de caballo. La corona en ña mano. El vestido la hacía ver algo tierna, pero con sus curvas bien definidas y con su pecho resaltando en el escote recto.

- Te ves hermosa princesa - se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella cargándola y dando vueltas - y así te quería ver... Feliz!

- Te amo Darien - dijo cuando la dejó nuevamente en el piso.

- Y yo a ti princesa... Pero, es mi turno - tomó la bolsa y desapareció por la misma puerta.

Dos minutos después salió con unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa de abotonar blanca, con mangas largas y por fuera del pantalón. Los tres primeros botones estaban sueltos, haciéndolo ver como el hombre más sexi del universo.

- Déjeme decirle doctor... Que, aunque me gusta su atuendo habitual, así se ve realmente bien - se acercó a él abrazándolo por la cintura y empinando sus pies para besarlo.

El beso al inicio fue tierno y cargado de amor, pero con los segundos, Endimion lo convirtió en un beso apasionado. Rozaba la espalda de su esposa y la pegaba cada vez más a él.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas y sus manos tomaban vida propia. Después de mucho tiempo, se olvidaban de quienes eran y volvía a ser los dos amantes, las dos almas que se complementaban con una perfección única.

No se dieron cuenta del momento en que la camisa blanca y el vestido desaparecieron de sus cuerpos. Sin dejar de besar a la diosa rubia que tenía entre sus brazos, la condujo hasta la cama, depositándola suavemente y ubicándose encima de ella.

La manos masculinas viajaban por el hermoso campo blanco, deteniéndose en las dos cumbres abultadas que sobresalían en el pecho de su amada, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente.

Esos gemidos lo enloquecían, así que dejó los deliciosos labios que saboreaba y tomó con los suyos uno de los senos de la mujer que estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo de ambos. Entre las caricias, los besos y los gemidos.

Esa noche la luna estaba en su faceta más hermosa. Tan redonda y brillante que no era necesario tener alguna luz prendida.

Los últimos estorbos desaparecieron de sus cuerpos, permitiéndoles ser uno una vez más.

La pasión, el amor y el sentimiento de libertad por haberse escapado de todo, los consumían. La danza que tenían los dos cuerpos sobre la cama se iba acelerando hasta el punto en que se escucharon sus nombres con un extenso jadeo y terminaron cansados y abrazados el uno al otro.

- Gracias Darien... Necesitaba esto... - dijo la rubia dibujando círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

- No tienes que agradecer nada princesa... Lo hice por ti... - le dio un beso en los cabellos y quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

La mañana se levantó, descubriendo a los dos esposo desnudos y cubiertos con una sábana blanca. Con una enorme sonrisa, Endimion sobaba el brazo de su esposa que dormía cómodamente sobre su pecho.

- Buenos días amor - dijo la rubia dándole un beso en el pecho a su esposo y haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- Buenos días princesa - besó sus cabellos y la incitó para que se acercara más a él.

Ambos estaban felices y completos. La semana la pasaron entre programas románticos, casuales, salidas a caminar y noches desbordantes de pasión. Ni llamadas a teléfonos, si mentales. Nada los interrumpió y ya estaban listos para partir.

Vestidos informalmente, con el báculo en la mano de Serenity que vestía un hermoso vestido a sus rodillas, color azul eléctrico y con algunos detalles en blanco y su cabello en una cola alta. Endimion lucía un pantalón negro e informal, una camisa de botones y manga larga, color gris claro. En la cartera de la reina estaba su corona y en el bolsillo del rey estaba el antifaz.

El señor Yu los esperaba en el hall con una sonrisa.

- Debemos irnos señor Yu - dijo Serenity tomando las manos del gerente e seña de agradecimiento.

- Señores Chiba, siempre será un honor tenerlos acá - decía el hombre mirando a Endimion - tendrán a la orden siempre su habitación.

- Gracias, seguramente vendremos de vez en cuando - Endmion le tendió su mano y el hombre la estrechó amablemente.

- Usted también será bien recibido si desea visitar nuestro palacio en Tokio - dijo la rubia abrazando a su esposo por la cintura.

- Gracias señora Serena - terminó con una sonrisa - que estén bien.

Tras esto, los dos desaparecieron del hall y aparecieron en la mitad de la sala de monitoreo del palacio, sorprendiendo a Diamante que los estaba reemplazando y a las tres Sailors que permanecían en casa, porque las demás estaban de luna de miel.

- Quieren avisar antes de aparecer así de la nada? - dijo Michiru quien se asustó más de lo debido.

- También los extrañamos - Endimion sonreía con alegría.

- Hola Serena - Diamante abrazó a su hermana - te queda lindo el peinado.

- Gracias Diamante - dijo sonrojándose - cómo están las cosas por acá?

- Majestad - Setsuna se ponía en pie y hacia una reverencia - Galaxia nos informó ayer que aproximadamente 20 energías diferentes se acercan a la tierra, pero que no debemos preocuparnos. Deberían estar haciendo contacto en un día.

- Gracias Set... - contestó Serenity dejando su báculo recostado en una pared y sentándose al lado de Diamante en el sofá.

- Cabeza de bombón... Eso es lo que creo que es...? - dijo Haruka señalando el largo bastón.

- Si... Ya no logro hacerlo desaparecer... Y para mantener esta ropa, tengo que tener la corona cerca - sacó la corona de su cartera - estoy obligada...

- Princesa...

- Ya lo se Darien... Perdón... Debo asumir lo que soy...

Se puso la corona y su vestido de reina apareció al instante, de la misma forma que sucedió con el traje de su esposo.

El día pasó tranquilamente para las Sailor solteras, los Kou y los Chiba. Incluso la noche pasó sin rastro de los enviados desde diferentes rincones del universo.

El sol brillaba con intensidad. Eran las seis de la mañana y en Tokio parecía que fueran las diez.

Una rubia ya terminaba de vestirse y peinarse en su tocador mientras su esposo apenas abría los ojos.

- Buenos días princesa - dijo el moreno desde su cama.

- Buenos días amor... - dijo volteando su rostro para regalarle una enorme sonrisa - deberías levantarte ya para que acompañes a Unazuki a llevar los niños al colegio... Yo tendré que atender ciertos asuntos que no tardan en decirme que ya me esperan en el hall.

- Estarás bien si no te acompaño? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cama - segura quieres que lleve a los niños?

- Si cariño, además, los primeros han llegado...

- Serena... Darien! - una gata negra saltó sobre la cama - los esperan urgentemente en la sala de trono... Tenemos visita.

- Gracias Luna, ya bajo... - la rubia tomó el báculo, se transformó en Sailor Cosmos y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposo y consejera con un simple "ahora hablamos".

- Como sabía que...

- Lo sabe hace una semana Luna... Los poderes de Sailor Cosmos se despertaron en ella hace meses y puede sentir cada pensamiento en el universo. - la interrumpió el rey mientras se ponía un pantalón y se dirigía al baño - puedes dormir en mi lado si quieres.

- Mi Serena ha crecido mucho Darien... - dijo la gata mientras se acomodaba para dormir un poco mas.

- Nuestra Serena es ahora una gran mujer Luna... Una espectacular mujer...

Y con esas palabras, la gata se quedó dormida y el pelinegro se alistó.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala del trono, Setsuna acompañaba a un grupo de cuatro Sailor Scouts que habían sido sanadas por Sailor Moon en su última batalla.

A la sala entró la gran Sailor Cosmos con una sonrisa. Su presencia era poderosa, pero a la vez confiable. Inspiraba temor y respeto, pero al mismo tiempo, serenidad, amor y justicia.

Las cuatro Sailor visitantes y Sailor Plut se inclinaron ante la presencia de la rubia. Ella caminó hasta su silla. Aún de pie las miró, les sonrió y por fin les habló.

- Bienvenidas a la Tierra Sailor Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow y Tin Nyanko - al terminar el saludo se sentó y sus acompañantes se levantaron.

- Sailor Cosmos, Majestad - saludaron las cuatro.

- Me alegra verles de nuevo... - su tono de voz era dulce pero serio. La diplomacia le iba muy bien - Entiendo a qué vienen y acepto su ofrecimiento... - Miró a Sailor Plut - Plut, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un complejo de unas veinte casas aproximadamente para hospedar a los embajadores del universo que llegarán hoy. Mientras eso pasa - vuelve a mirar a las cuatro Sailor - pueden permanecer en el palacio...

- Mamiiiiiii... - dos pequeños remolinos entraron corriendo directo a su madre y sorprendiendo a las visitantes que miraban extrañadas - ya nos vamos - dijeron al estar frente a su madre.

- Perdona Serena pero no pude detenerlos - Endimion entraba al lugar seguido de Unazuki - Buenos días Sailors y sean bienvenidas a nuestro hogar - les decía mientras caminaba para llegar al lado de su esposa.

- No te preocupes amor - le dio un beso en los labios para después arrodillarse y estar a la altura de sus hijos - pórtense bien - los besó, luego dio otro beso a su esposo y esperó. Que salieran de la habitación bajo una risa contenida de Sailor Plut.

- Disculpen, mis hijos pueden ser algo traviesos - dijo con una sonrisa a sus invitadas - Plut, dile a la señora Rin que les enseñe el castillo y las lleve a la mesa para desayunar con nosotros. Después encárgate de todo para la reunión de esta noche.

- Como ordene Majestad - Sonrió Plut para luego mirar a las cuatro Sailor - chicas, pueden seguirme.

El día pasó entre visita y visita. Llegadas las seis de la tarde, el palacio, aún sin más de la mitad de la guardia Real por sus lunas de miel, y ahora con los reyes, los herederos y los cuatro príncipes ocupando toda la sala del trono, se llenó el lugar con veinte personas de diferentes planetas. Entre esos, otras tres caras conocidas, Fiore, Allan y Anne.

La reunión iba a comenzar cuando en el centro del recinto apareció Sailor Galaxia, quien con una sonrisa se ubicó al lado derecho de Sailor Cosmos.

- Buenas noches y perdonen la demora, quería estar acá para darles la bienvenida a nuestra galaxia pero mi trabajo me lo impedía - decía despreocupada mirando a los invitados - No me iban a dejar fuera de esto Serena o si? - agregó bromeándole a la rubia que se puso de pie y la abrazó.

- Ahora sí. Que comience esta reunión - el tono de Serenity era autoritario, fuerte y dulce al tiempo - espero que en orden de arribo a la Tierra, cada representante exponga su motivo y ofrecimiento. Ustedes primero Taiki - agregó invitando al mayor de los Kou a ponerse en pie.

- Majestad y gran Sailor Cosmos - empezó tímidamente. Era un poco incómodo hablarle tan excesivamente formal a su amiga - nosotros tres, como enviados del planeta del Fuego, venimos en representación de nuestra princesa para forjar una alianza que nos permita luchar juntos por la paz de nuestros planeta. Además, venimos a ofrecer nuestra completa obediencia a la soberana del universo - Terminó de hablare hizo una reverencia.

Y así siguieron en orden. Cada Sailor y cada guerrero presentó, con palabras más, palabras menos, la misma posición. El universo entero se postraba ante los pies de la heredera del trono lunar. De quien fuera la princesa de la luna un milenio atrás. De quien gobernaba la Tierra y de quien poseía el poder más grande del universo.

Consternada aún, miró a su esposo, encontrando en él una sonrisa de apoyo. Tomó su báculo y se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar con voz solemne.

- Entiendo y acepto todos sus respetos y alianzas, pero no me conformo con esto - todos se asombraron ante las palabras - quiero que esa alianza que ofrecen con la Tierra y conmigo, sea entre ustedes también. Que entre todos los planetas del universo se forje una alianza que permita que juntos velemos por el amor, la paz y la justicia universal. Mis 19 guerreros, que de antemano disculpo por estar disfrutando de su luna de miel, mis hermanos - los señaló - y mi familia - miró a su esposo y a sus dos hijos - estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por cuidar de cualquier planeta en el que haya vida... Están ustedes dispuestos a hacer lo mismo?

Un coro de voces se elevó con un fuerte "si, estamos dispuestos".

- Siendo así, que quede un lazo invisible entre todos nosotros - elevó el báculo y en las manos de cada personas se marcó un símbolo plagado de estrellas que desapareció con los segundos - esa marca seguirá en ustedes y sus herederos de por vida, demostrando que estuvieron de acuerdo con velar por la paz universal - giró su mirada a las tres outters que escoltaban la entrada - Uranus, Neptune, Plut, quieren llevar a nuestros embajadores al complejo residencial preparado para ellos?

- Como ordene majestad - respondieron en coro.

- Y ustedes - miraba a las 25 personas presentes - sean bienvenidos a nuestro planeta - sonrió y finalmente asumió la apariencia de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Los invitados comenzaron a salir, quedando uno solo reunido con Endimion en la biblioteca.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo Darien - decía Fiore sentándose en el sofá que Endimion le había ofrecido - ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- A mí también me alegra verte... No pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos - decía mientras se sacaba el saco, abría un poco su camisa y retiraba el antifaz.

- Es bueno verlos tan bien. Serena está hermosa y sus hijos son maravillosos - el viejo amigo aún estaba algo prevenido por lo que había sucedido años atrás.

- Gracias, Serena es una gran mujer y la tengo a mi lado gracias a ti - le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

- Discúlpame por...

- El pasado, pasado es Fiore, ahora lo que sucedió ya no importa.

- Si tú lo dices...

Toc, toc, toc. La puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- Cariño, puedo entrar? - Serenity estaba al otro lado.

- Claro princesa - contestó con alegría el pelinegro.

La rubia entró a la biblioteca y caminó directo a su esposo sentándose en sus piernas y sonrió a Fiore.

- Fiore, si deseas, el palacio de los Kou tiene habitaciones disponibles y podrás estar más cerca de nosotros - le dijo entusiasmada - se que es un gran amigo de Darien y es bueno que estén juntos.

- Gracias Majestad - respondió formalmente y algo avergonzado.

- Somos amigos Fiore, no me trates tan formalmente - la rubia seguía hablando como cuando era joven.

- Gracias Serena - su esposo la besó con amor.

- Te espero en el cuarto Darien, iré a hacer dormir a los niños, solo quería decirles eso - se levantó, besó a su esposo, puso su mano en el hombro de Fiore y salió con un alegre - Y bienvenido a la familia Fiore.

- En verdad es una chica maravillosa... - dijo Fiore sonriendo al verla salir.

- Es perfecta... - respondió Endimion mirando con adoración a la puerta por la que había salido su esposa - es simplemente perfecta y amo nuestra vida juntos...

Fin...

* * *

**Antes de terminar esta semana publicaré el epílogo y mi nuevo fic para que estén pendientes... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y el final que le di a la historia.**


	14. Epílogo: Una historia de amor eterna

**Por fin terminó estea historia... Espero la disfrutaran como yo lo hice... Agradezco a todos sus comentarios de apoyo...**

**Los invito a que sigan mi segundo fic... "Un hombre nuevo"  
**

* * *

Nueve meses han pasado desde que los gobernantes de la Tierra recibieron a los embajadores del universo.

Tras el regreso de las Inners, Serenity envió a Sailor Plut, en compañía de Taiki, a ayudar a Diamante. Sailor Neptune y Yaten, estaban con Zafiro. Sailor Saturn y Sammy, ayudaban a Esmeralda. Y finalmente, Sailor Urano y Seya enloquecían a Rubeus con sus peleas.

Todas las noches, el extenso grupo se reunían en Tokio para cenar como una enorme familia.

Eran ya las 12 de día. El sábado prometía un cielo despejado y un cálido ambiente. En el jardín trasero, dos pequeños jugaban juntos bajo la mirada de sus padres.

- D...Da... Darien! - dijo la reina conteniendo el dolor que se producía en su vientre.

- Serena!... Ya es hora? - por tercera vez en su vida, Endimion estaba perdiendo los estribos y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él - E... Es...espera busco el maletín... - Rini, Darien, busquen al tío Mal, Andrew o al abuelo... - diciendo esto, desapareció hacia el interior del palacio.

Los niños obedecieron dejando a su madre sola y con fuertes contracciones.

- "Haruka, puedes venir a ayudarme?" - llamó mentalmente la reina a su guardiana, quien apareció un segundo después.

- Cabeza de bombón... Donde está Chiba? - preguntó con rabia ayudándola a levantar del escalón en el que estaba sentada.

- Perdido por la casa buscando el maletín con las cosas de Selene - dijo acariciando su enorme pansa.

- Después de dos embarazos aún se pone tan mal? - dijo conteniendo la risa - elegió un hombre débil majestad.

- Déjalo... Pero esta vez si me aseguro que no vuelva a pasar. Ya le pedí a Jhon que me opere durante el parto y así no me llevo otra sorpresa.

- Jajajajaja... Para que se sigan escapando como lo hacen... - reía Haruka.

- Princesa, está todo listo - Endimion llegó a la puerta del palacio donde la rubia estaba apoyada en los brazos de Haruka - Hola Tenou.

- Hola Chiba, tienes todo? - preguntó la rubia sonriente.

- Si, vamos, ya llamé a Jhon y nos está esperando.

Partieron los tres directo al hospital. Ingresaron inmediatamente a una habitación preparada especialmente para ellos. Una vez dentro, y esperando a que Serenity terminara de dilatar, comenzó la discusión.

- Te lo había advertido Darien... Por esto no quería ir de vacaciones sin los niños - frotaba su vientre mientras respiraba hondo para calmar otro dolor.

- No puede ser tan malo Princesa - el pelinegro tenía una mezcla de emociones entre felicidad, diversión y arrepentimiento.

- Ya no me va a pasar de nuevo... Ah...ah... - una fuerte respiración - te dije dije que no quería sentir este dolor otra vez... Ahhhh...

- princesa, Darien - entró Jhon interrumpiéndolos - ya podemos ir a la sala de partos.

Partieron así para la sala, en la que quince minutos después, los soberanos sostenían a una pequeña de cabellos plateados que hacía honor al nombre que decidieron para ella: Selene, igual que su abuela lunar.

- sosténla Darien - dijo la rubia entregando la bebe a su esposo para hacer aparecer en su mano el báculo que la denotaba como soberana del universo.

- Qué haces princesa? - el pelinegro estaba algo confundido. Era cierto que habían unido los destinos de la Tierra, la Luna y el universo, pero él no tenía acceso alguno a los pensamientos de su esposa cuando usaba el poder de Sailor Cosmos.

- Amor, Rini es la heredera de la luna, Darien el de la tierra, y esta pequeñita - sobó suavemente la mejilla de su hija mientras la niña la miraba fijamente con esos enormes ojos grises oscuros - es la heredera del Cosmos - levantó así el báculo hacia su hija en brazos de su esposo.

Una luz envolvió a la pequeña, generando un cristal de color gris oscuro que se introdujo en ella. La señal de la luna que toda la familia tenía en su frente, se iluminó intensamente y después de unos segundos dejó de brillar.

- No asumirá el poder de Sailor Cosmos hasta que yo no pueda llevarlo más... - dijo la rubia sonriendo a la bebe- No quiero que lleve una carga tan grande desde tan pequeña... Pero si tendrá los mismos poderes de la familia de la luna.

Su esposo no podía evitar mirar a la rubia con un inmenso respeto. La Serena descuidada, infantil, mala estudiante y tonta en ocasiones había dado paso a una mujer sin igual. Madura, alegre, justa, amorosa, entregada... Era simplemente otra... Aunque amaba sus momentos solos o en familia, porque la irresponsable, despreocupada e infantil rubia, volvía a asomar.

- te amo princesa - fue lo único que salió de los labios de pelinegro mientras miraba a la maravillosa mujer que tenía frente a él, acostada en una camilla, mientras esperaba a su ginecólogo para operarla y parar por fin lo que ella dulcemente llamaba su "fabrica de terremotos".

- Cuídala Darien mientras no lo puedo hacer... Ella necesitará mucho más de nosotros que nuestros otros hijos... Su poder es como el mío, ilimitado - dijo con una sonrisa de pesar. Era verdad que nunca quiso aceptar tanto poder, y tener que cederlo a uno de sus hijos era igual de doloroso.

- Porqué a ella? - preguntó el pelinegro mirando a la tierna bebé.

- Te voy a decir algo que solo Setsuna, Galaxia y yo sabemos Darien... - cerró los ojos y miró al techo.

- Flashback-

- Majestad - Setsuna entraba a la habitación de Rini.

La rubia había terminado de acostar a su hijos después de si regreso de la semana de vacaciones que se había tomado.

- Hola Setsuna - le respondió en voz baja levantándose suavemente de la cama.

- Tenemos que hablar majestad, Galaxia nos está esperando... Es algo importante - dijo la peliverde con semblante serio - tal vez no le guste, pero es otra cosa más que deberá enfrentar...

- Ya me estás asustando Setsuna - la rubia caminó hasta la puerta e invitó a salir a su acompañante.

- Nadie puede saber lo que sucederá hasta el día indicado así qué... - sin transformarse en Sailor Plut, Setsuna hizo aparecer su báculo y detuvo el tiempo - esta conversación que tendremos nunca debe suceder - sonrió dándole confianza a la preocupada rubia - vamos Majestad - estiró su mano y un instante después estaban las dos frente a Galaxia en la cantera de las semillas estelares.

- Plut, Serena - Sailor Galaxia las saludó a ambas con una semilla brillante flota do en su mano derecha - perdona Sere... - su rostró se veía arrepentido. Estiró su otra mano e hizo aparecer frente a Serenity la semilla estelar de la rubia.

Puso ambas semillas una al lado de la otra.

- Qué sucede Galaxia - la rubia estaba nerviosa.

- Majestad - Setsuna hablaba ahora - mire el parecido de esas dos semillas.

Hasta ahora no se había percatado de que las dos semillas eran exactamente iguales y sobresalían por encima de cualquier otra.

- Explícate Galaxia que no entiendo nada - la rubia se estaba desesperando. Sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.

- Sere, la noche que partidte con Darien, esta semilla nació... No deberías saber esto hasta dentro de un par de semanas quizá, pero esa noche gestaron a un nuevo ser... Un ser tan igual a ti, que comparten la semilla que solo nace cada mil años. La semilla que tenía la reina Selene, que tienes tu, y que tendrá ahora tu futura hija.

- Otra hija? - lo sospechaba, pero que se lo confirmaran era otra cosa.

- Solo Galaxia y yo hemos sido testigo, con los milenios que tenemos de vida, de las encarnaciones que ha tenido Sailor Cosmos - comenzó a explicar pacientemente Setsuna ante una desesperada rubia - siempre ha sido alguien de la familia lunar. Siempre ha sido una mujer. sailor Cosmos solo encarna en una mujer que solo alberga amor y sacrificios en su corazón - la rubia miraba su plano abdomen.

- Así es Serena, y ahora... Ha nacido la nueva encarnación... Aunque como aún vive la actual, eres tú quien decide el momento que ella asuma su poder...

- Haber, me están diciendo que, primero estoy embarazada otra vez, segundo que será niña, y tercero, que es la heredera del poder más grande del universo? - enumeraba contando con sus dedos.

- Así es majestad - Setsuna le sonreía para infundirle valor - se lo difícil que fue para usted asimilar que tiene el poder para salvar o destruir el universo, pero su sabiduría y el inmenso amor que alberga en su corazón, le impiden usarlo para el mal. Por eso Sailor Cosmos elige muy bien a su reencarnación.

- Serena, estoy segura que cuidarás a esa pequeña como tu más grande tesoro para que cuando sea el momento, asuma con la misma valentía y el mismo amor la labor que tú tienes ahora.

La rubia se dejó caer al suelo incrédula aún. Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y un silenciosos sollozo se escuchaba en el lugar.

- Hay algo más majestad - Setsuna logró llamar la atención de la rubia - solo usted puede saber esto por el momento. Un embarazo no se sabe con solo cinco o seis días, y sabe lo peligroso que es irrumpir en el futuro. Deje que sea el mismo tiempo que revele la verdad... - le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar - Usted sabe que poseer tanto poder puede ser peligroso, no por su uso, sino por la ambición de otros. Mientras ella sea una niña, podrá correr peligro su usted revela lo que hay en su interior... Debe protegerla mucho más que a usted misma...

- Serena - Galaxia se acercó a ella y dejó que la semilla estelar de la reina volviera a su dueña, y la segunda, la acercó al vientre de la rubia - esto les pertenece - finalmente sonrió y abrazó a la rubia - y de esta pequeña si me vas a tener que nombrar madrina... - dijo despreocupadamente haciendo sonreír a sus dos acompañantes.

- Mamá... Selene... - la rubia te tenía los ojos cerrados y sobaba su panza - Llevará el nombre de mi madre... Selene... - abrió sus ojos y sonrió - seguro serás la madrina Galaxia - y abrazó a la peliroja.

- Majestad, debemos volver, no puedo detener por mucho el tiempo - Setsuna interrumpió el abrazo - y recuerde que esto nunca sucedió, por lo menos hasta que tenga que dar explicaciones necesarias.

- Lo se Setsuna, vamos... - Gracias Gal... Nos vemos. - y así aparecieron de nuevo afuera de la habitación de Rini.

- Fin de Flashback -

- Princesa... - el pelinegro solo miraba a la bebé e interiorizaba lo que su esposa acababa de contarle -

- Perdona no haberlo dicho en ese momento, pero ya sabes por qué... - dijo la rubia algo arrepentida.

- Cuidaremos de ella princesa... Yo estoy contigo - se acercó a la camilla con la mena en brazos y besó a su esposa.

- Bueno bueno, Darien, puedes salir con tu pequeña de acá en una hora, pero a tu princesa si la dejaré un día por lo menos después de esto - Jhon entraba interrumpiendo el beso - Lista Serena?

- Si... - sonrió algo preocupada - Cuídala Daien... Te amo...

Jhon se la llevó a sala de cirugía para proceder como la rubia le había pedido. En realidad no era que no quisiera dejar de tener hijos. Los dolores eran horribles, sí, pero ya había soportado tres veces con esta. Lo que más temía era tener que entregar responsabilidades tan grandes a sus hijos siendo unos niños. primero Rini, luego el pequeño Darien y ahora su pequeña Selene. No estaba dispuesta a condenar a nadie más.

El pelinegro la vio partir y envió un beso por los aires para que ella lo atrapara. También hizo aparecer una rosa roja sobre las manos de la rubia para que sintiera que él estaba con ella durante la pequeña cirugía.

Después de cumplir los protocolos de alta de la bebé, salió con la pequeña dormida en brazos y encontró a sus amigos esperándolo con una enorme sonrisa. La primera en acercarse fue Haruka.

- Felicidades Chiba - le dijo con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndose por el parecido de la niña con la antigua reina de la luna - es... Es... Ig... Igualita...

- Sí Haruka, lleva con muy buena razón el nombre de Selene... - sonrió orgulloso.

- Papá! - dos pequeños revoltosos corrieron a abrazarlo por las piernas - y mi mami?

- Ella está aún en cirugía niños, saldrá en una hora, pero debe quedarse hasta mañana.

Sin darse cuenta, una marea de mujeres se abalanzaron contra él para ver a la pequeña.

- No puedo creer que sean tan idénticas - Decía divertida Mina cargando a la pequeña mientras esperaban noticias de Serenity.

- Papí, porqué todos dicen que mi hermanita es igual a alguien? - Rini le preguntaba a su padre quien la cargaba sobre sus piernas.

- Preciosa, hace muchos años, en nuestra vida pasada, la madre de tu madre no era Ikuko, era la reina de la Luna, Selene. Una mujer maravillosa, justa y con la hija más hermosa del universo - ante el comentario todos miraron a Endimion. Su rostro evidenciaba el inmenso amor que tenía por su esposa y el respeto por quien fuera su suegra en el pasado - Ella fue quien nos permitió vivir en la Tierra de nuevo, hace más de mil años - sonrió al darse cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado - pero ella no reencarnó de nuevo. Su presencia acompañó a tu madre hasta que naciste tú - tocó la pequeña nariz de su hija de ya siete años - ese día, la reina de la luna entregó el trono a tu madre y tu fuiste nombrada la princesa de la Luna,la heredera del reino lunar.

- Y si Rini es la heredera del reino lunar, yo el de la Tierra, Selene entonces qué heredará? - la pregunta inocente del pequeño Darien, quien era cargado en los hombros de su tío Andrew.

Endimion cruzó la mirada con Setsuna quien sonrió y asintió, infudiéndole el valor para que contara la verdad.

- Esa pequeñita - miraba a la bebé en brazos de Mina - necesita que todos nosotros la cuidemos con nuestras vidas - miró a sus hijos mayores que tenían un semblante de sorpresa - ella es la heredera del poder de Serena como Sailor Cosmos - lo soltó con pesar en su tono y dejando a todos, incluso a sus hijos sorprendidos, ellos sabían muy bien el poder de su madre, ella misma les había explicado - por eso, su poder es ilimitado, y puede ser perseguida por ambiciosos, así que solo nosotros podemos saber esto, hasta el momento en que Serena decida cederle el puesto.

- Chiba - Haruka, quien permanecía de pie a su lado sintió. Por primera vez, compasión por su rey - Te juro que daré mi vida por la de esa niña - puso su delicada mano en el hombro del pelinegro quien, en un acto de humildad, posó la suya sobre la de ella.

- Yo también la protegeré con mi vida - ahora era Rini, quien ante el rostro de preocupación de su padre, posó su manita en la mejilla de él.

- Y yo... Cuidaré de mis hermanas así tenga que dar mi vida - el semblante serio del pequeño sorprendió aún más al conmovido pelinegro.

Y tras esto, todos aseguraron cuidar de la pequeña Selene. Incluso Sammy, Kenji e Ikuko. El momento era muy íntimo, hasta que Jhon apareció frente a ellos.

- Está listo Darien, Serena ya está en una habitación, el horario de visitas ya terminó, pero si desean, una persona puede quedarse con ella esta noche.

- Darien, yo me quedo, ve a casa y cuida de mis sobrinos - Sammy soltó la mano de su esposa y caminó hacia el doctor que atendió a su hermana - Mucho gusto doctor, Samuel Tsukino, hermano de Serena.

El doctor vio dudoso a Endmion, quien entendía perfectamente la actuación de su cuñado. Sabía que no podía dejar sola a su pequeña. Que debía estar con alguno de sus padres, las personas que mejor podían protegerla. Era un poco exagerado, pero no le importaba. Asentó con la cabeza y se puso de pie dejando a Rino en el piso.

- Está bien, entonces, síganme por acá señor Tsukino - dijo Jhon - hasta mañana Darien.

Los dos desaparecieron por un pasillo.

- Bueno, es hora de volver a casa - Dijo Endimion estirando sus manos a Mina para recibir a su hija.

Y así partieron todos juntos al palacio, con una inmensa alegría, pero entendiendo que ahora tenían una misión mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubieran tenido. Y esa misión era de por vida.

En la habitación del hospital, una rubia despertaba del sedante que le habían aplicado cuatro horas antes.

Miró a su al rededor y encontró un bulto a su lado derecho. Alzó su cabeza y vio una cabellera rubia recostada en sus brazos, con la cara contra el colchón de la cama.

- Sammy? - preguntó confusa más para ella que para el hombre que dormía algo incómodo sentado en una silla y apoyado en la cama - Sammy, despierta - lo movía suavemente.

- Sere?... Ya despertaste! - dijo su hermano incorporándose y masajeando su cuello - cómo te sientes?

- Cansada y me duele algo por la cortada de la cirugía, pero bien, creo que mañana estaré mucho mejor - dijo sobándose donde le habían cortado para hacerle la ligadura de trompas - qué haces tu acá Sammy... Porqué dejaste sola a Hotaru?

- Serena tonta... Me quedé para que Darien pudiera cuidar esta noche de Selene, nos contó la verdad - la rubia puso cara de alarma - no lo regañes, lo hizo porque tu hijo hizo una pregunta algo incómoda, y no tuvo más opción.

- Ok... Les contó, pero no explica el que estés alejado esta noche de tu esposa - la rubia fingía molestia. En verdad amaba a su hermano y velaba porque fuera feliz al lado de Hotaru. De hecho, velaba por la felicidad de cada uno de sus protectores.

- Sere, entiendo que esa niña solo puede ser protegida completamente por sus padres, no iba a permitir que se separara de ella para dormir acá esperando a que te dieran de alta, así que me ofrecí a cuidarte... - su rostro se puso rojo al extremo. La relación con se hermana había mejorado muchísimo después del nacimiento de Rini, pero aún sentía algo de vergüenza confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Ven acá Sammy... - la rubia se hizo a un lado de la amplia cama en la que la habían instalado, para que su hermano se acostara a su lado.

- Serena, yo puedo dormir en el sofá... - más avergonzado aún se levantó para dirigirse al mueble.

- Sammuel Tuskino, vienes a esta cama ya mismo - su tomo autoritario pero divertido hizo sonreír al rubio que aceptó y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando a su hermana quien se recostó en su pecho.

Si alguien entraba a la habitación podría jurar que ellos eran una pareja de enamorados. Pero solo eran dos hermanos que en mucho tiempo, no habían tenido un momento tan fraternal como ese. Donde eran solo dos hermanos que se amaban y que estaban dispuestos a cuidar el uno del otro.

- Sabías que Hotaru y Mina están en embarazó? - dijo de repente el rubio mientras acariciaba el brazo de su hermana - Hot me lo dijo esta mañana y pensábamos anunciarlo durante la cena...y de mina me enteré por accidente, ella estaba vomitando en el baño de su alcoba y Mal me había enviado a buscar su computadora para instalarle un software - contaba despreocupadamente - la loca esa me vio y me dijo que callara, que quería darle una sorpresa a su esposo y a todos - sonrió finalmente mirando a la nada - voy a ser padre Serena.

- Ya sabía de los dos - dijo con suficiencia la rubia acomodándo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y abrazado con pies y manos a su hermano - sentí la precensia de los dos bebes, tienen un par de semanas de diferencia, sentí primero al de Mina...

- No se te escapa nada tontica - le revolvió un poco los cabellos.

- Cómo te sientes? - preguntó la rubia sin mirarlo, solo con los ojos cerrados y dejándose inundar por el aroma masculino de la colonia de su hermano.

- No lo se... Es algo extraño... - cerró los ojos, pensó por un minuto y finalmente siguió - estoy feliz, asustado, esperanzado...

- Eso es normal Sammy - le dijo con cariño - bienvenido al mundo de los padres... Me alegra mucho...

- por eso me preguntabas tanto el porqué no estaba con ella, verdad? - el rubio le dio un beso en los cabellos a su hermana. Era tan fácil quererla.

- Si... Ella no quiere preocuparte mucho, pero sus malestares son grandes... Disimula muy bien los mareos y las náuseas...

- Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó intrigado.

- Se lo que sienten cada una de mis Sailor, por ejemplo, se que Haruka quiere conquistar a Seya, pero le da miedo ser más femenina - rió ante el recuerdo de un día en que Haruka intentaba pintar sus uñas y terminó con sus manos hechas un circo y la buscó para que le ayudara con ese desastre - Mina... Ella quiere sorprender a Malachite porque dice que es muy amargado... Y Hot... Ella solo quiere que seas feliz a su lado...

- Gracias Sere - miró hacia abajo y giró con su mano el rostro de su hermana para verla a los ojos - gracias por cuidar de todos nosotros.

- Los amo Sammy... Es mi deber... - le limitó a decir antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano - descansa futuro papá... - acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y quedó dormida al instante.

- Gracias hermana... - dijo el rubio al aire para después retomar el sueño que la rubia le había interrumpido.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cuatro personas entraron. Uno enternecido ante la escena, una dormida profundamente en los brazos, y otros dos con globos y rosas en las manos.

El rubio que dormía en la cama, abrazado a su hermana, abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al instante por cómo los habían encontrado. Intentó pararse rápidamente pero el pelinegro lo detuvo con una señal.

- Quédate ahí Sammy... Si no fueras su hermano te habría estampillado contra la pared, pero te salvaste... - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa - niños, quédense quietos que despertarán a su madre - le dijo seriamente a los dos pequeños que intentaban subirse a la cama por el lado contrario a del rubio.

- Perdóname Darien, ya me paro - seguía avergonzado - no quería pero...

- No tienes que explicar nada... Se que necesitabas eso, o me equivoco? - el rubio se sorprendió mientras veía a su cuñado sentarse en el sofá con la bebe en brazos y los dos niños a cada lado.

- Cómo lo sabes? - no pudo decir algo más.

- Sammy, ayer en la mañana - comenzó el pelinegro a recordar - Serena me contó lo de Hotaru y la reacción que tuviste. Ella puede sentir sus sentimientos y sabía que te preocupa la noticia de ser padre... - se detuvo un segundo - para mí también fue difícil, pero mírame - sonrió a sus hijos - hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Gracias... Y sí, lo necesitaba... - dijo sobando los cabellos de su hermana - ella me da valor...

Endimion simplemente sonrió.

- Sere... Serena... - Sammi movía un poco a su hermana para que despertara - Serena, tienes visita.

- Sammy, déjame dormir cinco minutos mas - el comentario infantil de la rubia hizo sonreír a los dos hombres que la miraban con adoración y respeto.

- Sere... Tienes una visita especial... - le decía el rubio con ternura - vamos, levántate.

- Sammy, que malo eres... - hizo un puchero antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su esposo que se había puesto de pie a su lado y sostenía a la pequeña Selene en los brazos.

- Buenos días princesa - sonrió a su esposa.

- Darien! - su expresión de alegría mientras se sentaba los hizo reír.

- Bueno... Yo acá empiezo a hacer mal tercio - el rubio se paraba de la cama - y tengo a mi esposa esperándome en casa - nos vemos en la tarde chicos - alisó un poco su ropa y le dio un beso a los dos niños que estaban en el sofá - Gracias Sere... - dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y luego besó a la bebé - Cuídalos chiba... Nos vemos más tarde - y salió del lugar.

- Te ama y e admira mucho - Dijo Darien entregándole a la niña para que Serenity la alimentara - será un gran padre...

- De eso no tengo duda - miró a los dos pequeños expectantes en el sofá - y ustedes dos no piensan saludar a su madre o que? - sonrió a sus hijos - vengan acá... Darien ayúdalos - le dijo a su esposo y señaló el espacio que había dejado vacío Sammy.

Endimion obedeció con gusto. Se sentó al lado de su esposa y subió a los dos niños a la cama.

- Mami te trajimos esto - la pelirosa le entregaba un ramillete de globos a su madre.

- Y esto - el pequeño le entregaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Gracias mis príncipes - despegó a la bebé de su seno y se cubrió rápidamente para darle un beso a sus hijos.

- Cómo amaneciste princesa? - Endimion la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Es bueno tener sangre de guerrera... - dijo sobándose el abdomen - siento como si me hubieran pegado un puño... Y me duele algo el lugar de la incisión, pero estoy bien...

- Eso me alegra preciosa - tomó el rostro de su esposa con una mano y la acercó para besarle los labios.

- Definitivamente ustedes ni a sus hijos respetan... - Jhon entraba en la habitación - Serena, cómo te sientes? - se acercó para revisarla. Ya estaba al tanto de la rápida curación de su amiga y paciente.

- Creo que puedo caminar y moverme - dijo la rubia sonriente.

- Si es así, pueden irse a casa hoy mismo, pero nada de trabajos fuertes esta semana, está bien?

- Entendido...

- y felicitaciones de nuevo por esa hermosa familia - sonrió, entregó el alta a Endimion y se marchó.

Minutos después, la familia real se transportaba junta al palacio.

han pasado ya doce años desde que nació Selene. Los niños crecieron normalmente hasta cumplidos los 17 años. Allí empezaron a sufrir lo mismo que sufrían los adultos de la tierra. Por cada diez años pasados, solo envejecían uno. Así, aunque los reyes tuvieran 37 y 40 años, sin contar los mil años congelados, solo aparentaban 26 y 29.

Los príncipes eran tres jóvenes muy bien educados, aunque Selene era igual de traviesa a su madre a los doce años. Rini estaba en el último año de la preparatoria al igual que Darien, a quien promovieron un año gracias a su alto nivel de conocimiento.

Selene era otra cosa. Igual que la reina, no llevaba buenos exámenes a casa aunque Akane, la hija de Sammy y Hotaru y Luke, el hijo de Mina y Mal le ayudaran a estudiar. Los tres estaban en primer año de secundaria.

Terminando la escuela primaria estaban los demás hijos de las sailor. Amy y Zoycite habían tenido un pequeño al que llamaron Richard, como homenaje al amigo de Amy. Lita dio a luz a una pequeña idéntica a ella a la que Neflyte decidió ponerle el nombre de su esposa. Mars y Jedite tenían a Jude de diez años, al igual que los otros, y una bebita de un año, que se llama Mira, en homenaje a la señora Rin que consintió a Rei durante el embarazo.

Michiru logró amarrar a Yaten y ahora esperaban su segundo hijo, el primero fue un niño al que llamaron Igual que su padre. Setsuna no quiso tener hijos, su condición de guardiana del tiempo se lo impedía, pero no se negó a vivir al lado de Taiki, quien aceptó felizmente ayudarla en su labor.

Haruka era otro cuento. Aunque era madre de una niña a la que le puso el nombre de su gran amiga, su relación con quien era su esposo cada vez era más violenta. Esa rea la forma de demostrarse amor entre ella y Seya.

Luna y Artemis tenían ahora tres gatitos. Diana, la guardiana de Rini; Ron, el guardián de Darien y Cloe, la guardiana de Selene.

La mañana del lunes empezaba a aparecer sobre el cielo de Tokio. Una rubia alegre se levantaba de la cama dejando a su desnudo esposo dormir un poco más. Salió de la habitación envolviéndose en una bata y se dirigió a la puerta rosa de en frente. Abrió la puerta y caminó directamente a la cama.

- Rini, preciosa, despierta, es hora de levantarse - la movía suavemente.

- Buenos días mamá - la pelirrosa se sentaba en la cama desperezándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

- Eliot debe llegar por ustedes en hora y media, alístate para desayunar - le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

- Eliot! Mamá... Lo había olvidado, él nos llevará hoy a la escuela! - muy animada se levantó.

- Yo diría que lo hace por llevarte a tí no más... Pero si no quieres que tu padre se enoje, tienes que estar lista antes de que él baje a desayunar.

- Graias mamita! - aun con 18 años, el trato entre Serenity y sus hijos seguía siendo tan cariñoso como cuando eran niños - puedes ayudarme a peinar ahora? - todos los lunes y viernes, Eliot recogía a los tres príncipes y los llevaba al colegio.

El guardián estaba en la Universidad ya, y era el novio de Rini desde hacía tres años, pero Endimion nunca los dejaba estar solos. Sus celos paternos despertaron con bastante fuerza.

- Si preciosa, iré a despertar a tus hermanos y vengo - la rubia salió y abrió la puerta azul del lado.

Caminó a la cama y se detuvo unos instantes a ver a su hijo dormir. Era exactamente igual a Endimion cuando lo conoció. Le traía muchos recuerdos. Aunque sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella, su rostro era la viva copia de el de su esposo.

- Darien, cariño... - se sentó en la cama y sobó el cabello negro de su hijo que, para su pesar, lo llevaba en capas por encima del hombro, ella hubiera querido que lo llevara como su padre, pero no lo logró - es hora de levantarse...

- Ya lo se mamá... - se sentó y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre - hoy nos llevará Eliot verdad? - decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa.

- Sí.. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No entiendo mamá... Cómo aún tengo que ser su chaperón... Y si yo quiero salir qué... Mi papá es un tonto.

- No digas eso de tu padre Darien... Él solo es un poquito celoso - dijo casi en una carcajada contagiando a su hijo.

- Poquito? Mamá, Rini tiene 18 años! - la rubia sabía que tenía razón, pero no lograba convencer a su esposo para que dejara de ser posesivo.

- Lo se cariño - se levantó caminó a él y se puso de punticas para besar la frente de su hijo que tenía la misma estatura que su esposo - te espero abajo para desayunar - dijo esto y salió a la última habitación con la puerta lila.

Caminó hasta la cama donde había una bola enorme hecha con el cobertor. Tomó aire para asumir la difícil tarea que le esperaba.

- Sele... Mi amor... - empezaba a quitar la cobija que envolvía completamente a su hija menor - levántate...

Silencio. La joven que era la viva apariencia de la reina Selene, pero una copia exacta de la personalidad de su madre.

- Selene levántate o tus hermanos se van a enojar contigo - empezaba a subir la voz - Selene!

- Ahora me entiendes Serena? - Luna, como en todas las mañanas, entraba a ayudarla a despertar a la menos de los Chiba.

- Ni que lo digas Luna... Además tu hija es una mala influencia para la mía - dijo recordando que en ese ovillo de sábanas estaba también Cloe.

- Solo por eso paso por esto otra vez... Sino, te dejaría este espanto de tarea a ti sola - saltó sobre el morro de cobertores y empezó a saltar.

- Mami... Cinco minutos más! - decía la peliplata adormilada y sin asomar la cabeza.

- No me obligues Selene - amenazaba la rubia montándose a la cama y apoyándose en el borde lista para empujar con sus pies al bulto.

Silencio... luna asintió a la rubia que sonreía.

En un movimiento rápido, Serenity estiró sus piernas y botó el bulto de cobijas al piso.

- Mamá! - se escuchó el grito y se vio la cabeza salir de las mantas - eres mala - ahora hacía un puchero.

- Perdóname preciosa pero hoy los recoge Eliot y no quiero que Rini se enoje contigo - la rubia se sentaba bien en la cama y ofrecía sus manos para ayudar a parara a la niña de doce años que hacía una pataleta en el suelo.

- Buenos días mamá - besó a su madre en la mejilla y la abrazó recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

- Buenos días pequeña - besó sus cabellos - perdóname, pero es la única forma de levantarte - le sonrió.

- Está bien mamá... Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer - dijo con gracia y se dispuso a buscar su uniforme.

- Te espero abajo - besó a su hija en la frente y salió a su cuarto.

Mientras se preparaba para bañarse, un pelinegro la miraba algo enojado desde la cama.

- Hoy viene Eliot, verdad? - ni buenos días dio. Los lunes y los viernes, Endimion se despertaba del peor humor.

- Si amor - dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

- Porqué no puedo llevarlos yo... O Haruka... O Sammy?... Porqué precisamente él? - no podía esconder su enojo.

- Darien, Rini tiene 18 años... A esa edad yo ya estaba en embarazo y ya nos habíamos casado - decía desde el baño la rubia mientras se daba una ducha rápida.

- Puede tener 30... Ella no está en edad de tener nov... - la rabia le impedía terminar la frase. E levantó, buscó una pantalón largo y caminó a la terraza.

- Darien... Entiéndela - la rubia, ya vestida y con su cabello atado en las coletas lo abrazaba por la espalda - está enamorada... Nosotros tamb...

- Es muy distinto Serena - la interrumpió de la misma forma que lo hace todos los lunes y viernes - nosotros...

- Te recuerdo Darien Chiba que yo tenía quince años cuando, después de u a discusión por celos tuvimos nuestra primera vez en tu cocina porque Rini estaba en tu habitación? - dijo de manera pícara recordando lo sucedido muchos años atrás.

Silencio. Endimion pegó un puño al barandal de la terraza y suspiró fuertemente.

- Buenos días amor - la rubia lo obligaba a mirarla y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Buenos días princesa - dijo achantado, enojado y divertido - me voy a bañar - y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

La rubia salió al cuarto de su hija mayor, allá encontró a los tres seres que amaba con toda su alma.

Rini peinaba a Selene con las mismas coletas de su madre y ella. Darien estaba sentado en la cama mirándolas divertido por las caras de su hermana menor ante los halones de Rini.

- Te ayudo con eso Rini - la rubia caminó a ellas y Rini se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- Mamá dile a Rini que no se desquite con mi cabello - decía casi llorando la menor - me estaba halando de gusto.

- esa enana es una llorona mami - Rini ponía cara de inocente - yo solo la ayudaba a peinarse pero se mueve mucho.

- Ya niñas... Lista Selene - le dio un par de palmadas suaves en la espalda para que le diera el puesto a su hermana que tenía el cabello suelto.

- Dari! Me preparas una malteada? - la platinada se montaba a caballo en la espalda de su hermano quien sonreía con ternura.

- Mamá, Rini, las esperamos abajo - se levantó de la cama con su hermana en la espalda - vamos enana te preparo tu dichosa malteada.

Los dos hermanos llegaron al primer piso, encontrándose con Jupiter y Neflyte en turno de vigilancia.

- Buenos días príncipes - saludaron los esposos de manera formal.

- Buenos días Tío Nef y Tia Lita - contestaron a coro los dos - nos vemos... - y caminaron hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días Ahome - la platinada saludaba a la encargada de la cocina mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su hermano.

- Buenos días príncipes... El desayuno está listo - sonrió la joven.

- Gracias Ahome - respondió formalmente Darien - de qué quieres la malteada enana? - preguntó con cariño a su hermana. Los dos hermanos mayores decidieron bautizarla como enana por su evidente diferencia de estatura y edad.

- De... De... CHOCOLATE! - gritó haciendo reír a los dos presentes y a los otros dos que llegaban a la cocina.

- Que sean dos de chocolate Dari - Luke, el rubio hijo de Mina entraba y daba un beso en la mejilla a la princesa que se sonrojó hasta la medula.

- Y una de vainilla para mi primito - dijo con gracia Akane, la joven que heredó en cabello y la apariencia de su madre, pero con los ojos celestes de su tía.

- Buenos días chicos - sonrió Darien - salen tres malteadas.

Desayunaron junto a Rini, Serenity y Sammy. Charlaban amenamente hasta que una bocina sonó desde e exterior haciendo exaltar a una pelirrosa muy bullosa.

- Adiós mami! - la mayor de los herederos besó a su madre, tomó su mochila y salió del palacio gritando - despídeme de mi papá.

- hasta la tarde mamá - Dari abrazó a su madre - te amo.

- y yo a tí cariño - besó su frente - cuida a tu hermana por favor.

- No tienes que decirlo- tomó su mochila y salió hacia el auto.

- Mamí! - la platinada de coletas se lanzó a los brazos de su madre - me preparas un pastel para cuando regrese? - puso ojitos de niña mimada.

- Si princesa... - besó su frente - te amo, y espera a que tus hermanos vallan a recogerlos a la salida del colegio.

- Si mamá... Ya lo se... No me debo separar de ellos o de Luke y Akane - repetía de mala gana la indicación que desde pequeña le dan sus padres. Tomó su mochila y desde la puerta se despidió - te amo mami...

- Adiós tía - Akane abrazó a su tía - te quiero.

- y yo a ti preciosa, cuida a Sele pofa... - y la soltó para que se despidiera de su padre.

- Hasta la tarde tía Serenity - el formal Luke abrazó a la rubia con cariño.

- Hasta la tarde Luke... Ve y despídete de tus padres que ya se van.

Cuando todos estaba ya en el auto, Sammy y Serenity los despedían desde el portón.

- Buenos días Eliot... Cuídalos que llevas a mis tesoros en ese auto - decía con gracia la rubia que abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura - los amo chicos!

- Ten cuidado Eliot - Decía Sammy sonriendo - buen día chicos.

Y así los dos hermanos vieron partir a sus hijos hacia el colegio.

- Crecen rápido - dijo Sammy tras un suspiro.

- bastante... - se empinó, dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla y entró a la casa - buen día hermanito... Iré a contentar a la fiera que está en mi habitación.

- no lo trates así Serena... Yo lo entiendo - le dijo en modo de reproche.

- No empieces con eso Samuel - y desapareció por las escaleras.

En la habitación Endimion, ya vestido, pasaba su rabia mirando la ciudad por la terraza. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que su amada rubia lo miraba con adoración desde la puerta.

- Cuando vas a superarlo Darien - preguntó la rubia acercándose a su esposo que se volteó y abrió sus brazos para recibirla.

- Cuando tu superes la buena apariencia de nuestro hijo - dijo con gracia, sabiendo la obsesión de la rubia por ver a su hijo por horas y recordar a su esposo.

- No tengo la culpa de que sean tan idénticos - dijo la rubia acomodándose entre sus brazos.

- Te equivocas - separó un poco el abrazo y alzó el rostro de la rubia para verla a los ojos - yo soy más guapo - y la besó con pasión.

- Darien... - dijo cuando separó el beso - tu me amas?

- Claro que te amo princesa... - respondía mirándola a los ojos

- como cuanto?...

- Serena... De nuevo?... - dijo sonriendo.

- Me gusta escucharlo - puso cara de niña inocente.

- Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo... Aunque te enojes conmigo por cuidar a mi hija - le dijo coqueto.

- Darien... Deja esa bobada... - le dijo regañándolo - mejor vamos - extendió a su mano a un muy extrañado pelinegro -

- A donde me llevas princesa? - no pudo preguntar nada porque inmediatamente estaban frente a una puerta que él conocía perfectamente - Serena... Qué hacemos acá?... Yo lo vendí hace años...

- Y yo lo compré hace un mes - sonrió inocentemente abriendo la puerta del apartamento que tenía Endimion cuando era soltero.

- P...Princesa... - el pelinegro quedó sin habla - esto está igual... Cómo lo hiciste?

- Setsuna me dio una manita y me permitió escaparme al pasado y registrar todo para reconstruirlo - dijo muy orgullosa de si - y déjame decirte que nuestro hijo es exactamente igual a ti cuando tenías su edad.

- Serena... Me estabas espiando en el pasado? - ahora estaba entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Tenía que hacerlo de noche para no irrumpir... Y me llamabas en sueños...- decía perdida en el recuerdo - y me pusiste los cuernos conmigo misma... Aunque estabas dormido, no creo que te acordaras que te besé...

- un momento Serena... Besaste a mi yo del pasado? - preguntaba gritando y celoso.

- Si... - dijo bajando su mirada - es que... Es que...

- Hay princesa... - la abrazó - porqué hiciste todo esto?

- Quería que tuviéramos un lugar para escaparnos juntos... Que fuera solo nuestro... Y que fuera especial para los dos...

- Gracias princesa - la besó sin decir nada más. - Te amo mi cabeza de chorlito.

Y así la cargó hasta la cama y se entregaron al amor del que ese mismo apartamento había sido testigo tantas veces en el pasado, y que lo seguiría siendo en el futuro. Ese apartamento testigo de un amor eterno.

FIN


End file.
